Les Secrets
by Marie Potter
Summary: TRADUCTION Après avoir reçu son héritage de Vélane Élémentaire, Harry devrait être en mesure de défaire Voldemort, et de possiblement tomber amoureux. Mais comment dire à son ennemi de toujours qu'il est son âme soeur?
1. Maladie ou héritage?

Voilà, voilà, je sors de l'ombre pour vous poster cette fic. Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic de **sparkley-tangerine**, dont le vrai titre est "Pretty Little Secrets", et que je vous encourage fortement à lire, c'est vraiment magnifique!!! Et je tiens aussi à rassurer les lecteurs qui apprécieraient vraiment cette fic que je vais la traduire jusqu'au bout; d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres de traduits, alors je vous assure que je tiendrai cette promesse. Alors voilà, j'espère sincérement que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que je l'ai appréciée.

**Chapitre 1: Maladie ou héritage?**

Le brûlant soleil de juillet cognait durement sur l'allure proprette du 4, Privet Drive, sa lumière rosée traversant la fenêtre de la plus petite chambre à coucher de la maison. L'occupant de la pièce, un jeune homme à la chevelure de jais, retint un frisson, malgré la température cuisante que l'été avait apportée cette journée-là.

Harry Potter jeta un coup d'œil au cadran qui se trouvait près de son lit, et frissonna une fois de plus. Le soleil se coucherait dans une quinzaine de minutes, mais Harry n'avait nullement besoin de ce cadran pour le savoir. Depuis qu'il avait contracté cette étrange "maladie", il y a de cela une semaine, Harry gelait littéralement le jour, et devenait tout à fait fiévreux la nuit.

"_Ce n'est peut-être qu'un genre de virus de la grippe magique_", marmonna Harry, comme il essayait de réchauffer ses mains gantées en les frottant vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre. "_Je ne crois pas qu'il soit normal d'avoir une température corporelle d'une quinzaine de degrés ou moins le jour, et d'ensuite passer à une fièvre de plus de quarante-neuf degrés la nuit_."

Depuis qu'il était tombé malade, Harry vérifiait sa température deux fois par jour, avec un vieux thermomètre que sa tante le laissait utiliser. Et depuis qu'il était tombé malade, son oncle Vernon, sa tante Petunia et son cousin Dudley n'osaient s'approcher de sa chambre de peur de contracter cette bizarrerie.

Dix minutes. En réalité, il était complètement figé par le froid. Autre fait étrange à propos de cette mystérieuse maladie, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun autre symptôme pour confirmer ou infirmer cette hypothèse selon laquelle il avait attrapé la grippe. Plus tôt dans la journée, Harry avait vu ses lèvres se teinté joliment de bleu, mais à part ça, Harry avait l'air en excellente santé.

"_Peut-être devrais-je écrire à Dumbledore. Ou bien à un membre de l'Ordre_." pensa Harry à haute voix.

Hedwige approuva d'un hululement sonore.

Sirius ne pourrait s'empêcher de les tuer en sachant que Harry avait trouvé la mort après avoir demandé de l'aide.

Deux minutes. Harry savait qu'il devrait commencer à enlever les innombrables pelures qu'il avait dû ajouter afin que la température soit plus supportable, mais pour l'instant, le froid l'emportait sur tout. La transition entre le froid glacial et la chaleur suffocante se ferait instantanément.

Harry remit le thermomètre entre ses lèvres et attendit.

Le soleil se coucha.

La chaleur commença par envahir le bout de ses orteils, chaleur qui, soit dit en passant, était tellement intense que Harry aurait juré qu'on y avait mis le feu. Il se mordit les lèvres afin de retenir le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper alors que son corps se plaignait en suant à de grosses gouttes.

"_Génial. Maintenant je vais suer comme un porc. Et aussi sentir comme un porc._" pensa-t-il. "_Quelle merveilleuse façon de passer mon seizième anniversaire._"

Rejetant complètement les couvertures qu'il avait accumulées pour se tenir au chaud, Harry commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, cherchant en vain à fuir l'irrépressible chaleur.

L'air de la pièce s'alourdit de plus en plus, de sorte que maintenant on sentait toute la magie qu'il contenait. L'eau qui, quelques secondes auparavant, formait un bloc de glace dans la cage d'Hedwige, avait complètement fondue et commençait à bouillir. Hedwige cria, alarmée.

"POTTER!" tonna oncle Vernon depuis le rez-de-chaussée. "COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE RÉPÉTÉ DE MAINTENIR CETTE MAUDITE CHOUETTE TRANQUILLE!"

Hedwige cria plus fort. Harry secoua la tête et essaya de calmer son amie.

"S'il te plaît, ma jolie! Arrête un peu! Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller si tu n'arrêtes pas..."

La chouette blanche baissa le ton de ses cris pour ne devenir que légers hululements. Harry soupira alors qu'une énorme goutte de sueur coulait de son visage jusque dans son lit.

Les draps prirent feu.

Harry glapit et tenta de les éteindre avec les couvertures plus épaisses. La chaleur s'intensifia et un mal de cœur le prit. La chaleur et le brassage dans son estomac étaient tout simplement trop à supporter. Attrapant sa poubelle à deux mains, il y vomit à grands traits. La plupart de cette substance tout à fait désagréable était rouge. Du sang. Harry regarda fixement ce qu'il avait rejeté avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Encore plus de sang.

"Je suis en train de mourir. Il n'y a aucune autre hypothèse. Je vais mourir." Murmura Harry, et Hedwige recommença ses cris perçants.

Harry entendit sa tante Pétunia dire à son oncle et à son cousin de sortir prendre le dessert. Pendant ce temps, elle s'occuperait de l'_anormalité_ qui squattait une chambre à l'étage.

Même si Harry croyait toujours qu'il allait mourir, le fait de rejeter ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac l'avait fait se sentir mieux. Des pas dans l'escalier l'alertèrent que sa tante montait le voir, mais il n'en eu cure. La chaleur monta encore de plusieurs degrés, et Harry vomit à nouveau comme sa tante entrait dans la chambre.

Les venimeuses paroles qu'elle allait émettre moururent avant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Son neveu ne portait que ses boxers. Son visage était rouge, et d'innombrables gouttes de sueur s'y collaient. Il était assis sur son lit, sa tête dans la poubelle, vomissant violemment. Son horrible chouette s'agitait frénétiquement dans sa cage. Ses yeux bleus revinrent à Harry comme il relevait la tête.

Elle haleta. Son visage était couvert de sang.

"Désolé... pour le bordel", murmura-t-il avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Pétunia Dursley avait toujours détesté le monde de la magie. C'était le monde de sa _chère_ sœur. Ce n'était pas pour les gens normaux. Mais en voyant le jeune malade dont elle avait la garde, elle réalisa qu'elle devrait contacter l'homme qui l'avait mise dans cette situation.

Elle traversa rapidement la minuscule chambre et débarra la cage de la chouette. Elle doutait fortement que l'école du garçon soit assez civilisée pour posséder un téléphone.

"Viens ici, sale oiseau! J'ai besoin de toi pour envoyer une lettre à cette horrible école."

Si une chouette pouvait avoir l'air surpris, Hedwige l'était. Elle se rua hors de sa cage et se dirigea droit vers son maître, où elle atterrit doucement. Mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Pétunia se précipita au rez-de-chaussée afin d'écrire rapidement son message. L'enveloppant de trop de ruban adhésif, elle se tourna vers l'oiseau et lui donna la lettre.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu donnes ceci à la première personne que tu verras à l'école de cet... de Harry. T'as compris, vieux pigeon?"

Hedwige prit simplement la missive et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte. Le voyage séparant la petite maison située au 4, Privet Drive, et Poudlard, était long.

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Draco Malfoy fronça les sourcils alors qu'il observait un énième elfe de maison laisser tomber ses valises. Son père, Lucius Malefoy, laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de se diriger vers les portes de Poudlard. Le parrain de Draco, Severus Rogue, suivait l'aîné des deux blonds, sa cape flottant toujours d'une manière théâtrale derrière lui. Les deux hommes venaient se cacher à Poudlard, après que Voldemort eut découvert que deux de ses meilleurs Mangemorts étaient en fait des espions à la botte de Dumbledore.

"Je te l'avais dit, les Elfes de maison ne peuvent rien faire correctement." s'emporta Pansy Parkinson, qui supervisait le déchargement des bagages à la droite de Draco. "Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous les utilisons."

Blaise Zabini ricana à la gauche de Draco. "Parce que si ce n'était pas eux qui le faisaient, ça serait à toi de les traîner jusqu'au château. Tu aurais à cuisiner et à faire ton propre ménage. Bref, ils nous gardent paresseux."

Draco renifla. "Un Malfoy n'est jamais paresseux." Il sourit. "Simplement, nous n'avons aucun intérêt dans les travaux manuels."

"Je croyais que les Malfoy détestaient tout travail, quel qu'il soit." leur parvint la voix de Theodore Nott alors qu'il marchait pour rejoindre le groupe.

Blaise rigola. "Salut Theo! Tu es là aussi pour te cacher de ce Démon-Tatoueur fou?"

Theo approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Voldemort était furieux depuis qu'il avait appris que la _prochaine génération de Mangemorts_ ne serait visiblement pas la _prochaine génération_. Le retour de Voldemort avait beaucoup remis en question les idéaux et les priorités de ses anciens partisans. Voldemort était un fou furieux obsédé par deux choses: tuer Harry Potter et dominer le monde. L'idée que les sangs pures étaient supérieurs aux autres êtres vivants n'était qu'un moyen de garder ses amis dans son cercle restreint. Un cercle dont on ne pouvait sortir.

"Mes parents ont dû quitter le pays." Expliqua Theo alors que le groupe s'asseyait sous un chêne près des portes de Poudlard. "Dumbledore leur a offert de m'héberger ici, et puis, je voulais terminer mes études."

Pansy approuva. "La même chose pour moi. Mais je voulais surtout rester avec mes amis et voir ce maniaque mourir." Le grand frère de Pansy, Patrick, avait été tué par Voldemort lors d'une de ses missions. Sa famille s'était depuis lors tournée vers la lumière.

"Qui d'autre viendra nous rejoindre?" demanda Draco. Plusieurs familles s'étaient retournée contre Voldemort après que le père de Draco se soit déclaré loyal et fidèle à la lumière, et les familles neutres avaient pris la décision de faire de même.

"Adrian Pucey et Andrew Batchley ont été envoyés à Durmstrang." affirma Blaise, son regard violet soudainement sombre.

"Matthew Flint revient cette année. Il a très mal pris la mort de Marcus. Malcolm Baddock s'est exilé en France, le sale traître. Bulstrode et Bole aussi. Terence Higgs et Greg reviennent aussi, mais Crabbe est allé à Durmstrang. Luis Montague sera aussi ici aujourd'hui." débita Pansy.

"Huit familles ayant déserté les listes d'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas si mal." répliqua Draco. "Par contre, il est toujours aussi fou, violent, et dégénéré. J'imagine qu'il s'adapte."

Blaise ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer alors qu'un hurlement de hibou l'arrêta.

"Putain de merde! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" demanda Pansy, oubliant momentanément qu'une dame ne devait pas user d'un tel langage.

Une chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige se dirigeait tout droit vers eux, une lettre coincée entre ses griffes. Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Ça ressemble à la chouette de Potter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vole comme si elle avait l'enfer à ses trousses?"

Hedwige atterrit à grand bruit sur l'herbe avant de jeter la lettre aux pieds de Draco et de voleter autour de lui, hululant frénétiquement.

"Drake, pourquoi Potter t'écrirait-il?" demanda Theo alors que Draco débarrassait magiquement le message de son ruban adhésif.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit honnêtement Draco. "Lisons-la."

Les quatre amis se rapprochèrent afin de lire l'écriture fine.

_À celui ou celle que cela concerne,_

_J'espère que cette lettre sera parvenue à quelqu'un qui fréquente la même école que Harry Potter. S'il vous plaît, je vous demanderais de dire à Mr. Dumbledore que le garçon est terriblement malade et qu'il souffre d'une maladie que je ne peux qu'associer aux gens de votre espèce. J'ai peur pour ma sécurité, ainsi que pour celle de mon mari et de mon fils. J'exige que vous envoyiez quelqu'un le chercher à mon domicile le plus rapidement possible. Si jamais vous ayiez un doute quant au fait qu'il soit réellement souffrant, je ne crois pas qu'il soit normal - même pour les gens comme vous - d'avoir une température corporelle de quarante-neuf degrés centigrades et de vomir du sang._

_Veuillez aussi dire à son parrain que nous en prenons soin et qu'il est toujours un homme activement recherché dans mon monde._

_Veuillez agréer de mes sentiments distingués,_

_Pétunia Dursley_

Pansy se tourna vers ses amis, visiblement choquée. Elle s'empara de la missive et courut vers Poudlard.

"Vite! Il faut porter cette lettre au professeur Rogue! Il la donnera à Dumbledore!"

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Alors, voilà… J'espère que vous aimerez, même si je sais que ce début n'en dit pas long… Mais je vous assure que cette fic est une merveille, alors je vous encourage vivement à lire !!!


	2. Sauvetage

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de **sparkey-tangerine**, seulement la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 2: Sauvetage**

Pansy courut rapidement cers les cachots, ses trois amis traînant derrière elle.

"_Elle est si impulsive._" pensa Draco.

"Pansy, attend un peu! Nous ne savons même pas si cette lettre est réelle!" cria Theo.

"Tu préfères prendre le risque qu'elle soit fausse et ne rien faire? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça." répliqua-t-elle.

Draco accéléra. Les mauvais pressentiments de Pansy s'avéraient habituellement fondés.

"Elle marque un point." commenta Blaise, le souffle rendu court par la course en une température aussi humide.

Des hurlements et de grands cris parvinrent aux oreilles des quatre Serpentards alors qu'ils tournaient le dernier coin avant les quartiers privés du professeur Rogue. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Theo fonçant dans le dos de Draco tandis que Blaise joggait pour les rejoindre, pantelant et le visage rouge.

"Je crois que je manque d'entraînement."

Personne ne l'entendit alors qu'ils regardaient tous leur Directeur de Maison faire sa crise, tout à fait puérile.

"_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est à cause de Potter?_" se demanda Draco avant de retourner à la contemplation de son parrain. L'homme était rouge de colère.

"POURQUOI LE LOUP-GAROU ET SON CHIEN GALEUX NE PEUVENT-ILS RESTER AU QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL?" argumenta... non, hurla un Severus Rogue livide. Albus Dumbledore soupira en regardant les quatre hommes matures. Supposément matures.

Récemment réincarné, Sirius Black grogna à l'attention de Rogue et de Malfoy Sr. avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. "Je préférerais être enfermé plutôt que de rester collé à ces deux-là au château! Je ne suis venu ici que pour vous parler de Harry pour le sortir de cette maison! Pas pour parler avec _lui_!"

Theo renifla. "Ces Griffondors..." chuchota-t-il aux autres, levant les yeux au ciel.

Les quatres sourirent, narquois.

"Bien sûr!" se moqua Rogue. "Toujours le précieux Harry Potter! Il doit être tout à fait adoré par sa famille à l'heure qu'il est! LAISSEZ LE MORVEUX LÀ-BAS ET ALLEZ-VOUS EN!"

"Écoute-moi bien Severus, Harry n'est pas du tout bien traité par sa famille. Au contraire. Et c'est Albus qui nous a invités, et habituellement, il a ses raisons de le faire." raisonna Remus Lupin, toujours aussi calme.

"_Peuh! Il doit penser qu'il est né avec une cuillère d'or collée au cul._" pensa Draco, roulant des yeux alors qu'il entendait Blaise se répéter le mot "Maltraité?", incrédule.

Pansy choisit ce moment pour leur faire part de sa présence, traînant Blaise, Draco et Theodore avec elle, mais Hedwige atteint les pieds de Sirius la première.

"Professeur! Draco a justement reçu une lettre de..."

"C'EST LA CHOUETTE DE HARRY!" haleta Sirius, et commença a secouer frénétiquement son meilleur ami. "HARRY NOUS A ÉCRIT, LUNARD! HARRY!"

Dumbledore sourit aux deux hommes alors que Sirius se mettait à danser et à chanter, totalement plongé dans sa bulle emplie de Harry.

"_Cet homme souffre-t-il d'un truc typiquement Griffondor, ou bien d'une maladie mentale contagieuse? Mmm... Probablement un truc Griffondor._" Draco remercia mentalement Merlin de l'avoir envoyé à Serpentard.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de percer sa bulle. "En fait, c'est la _tante de Potter_ qui a écrit au _Professeur Dumbledore_."

Les deux Marauders s'arrêtèrent, regardant le jeune Anglais aux origines espagnoles avec des yeux ronds, prononçant en même temps "Sa tante?".

Pansy approuva. "Oui, il est signé Pétunia Dursley au bas de la lettre. Mais là n'est pas la..."

Sirius l'interrompit. "Tuna! TUNA A ÉCRIT À DUMBLEDORE? Elle déteste la magie. Pourquoi lui enverrait-elle un HIBOU?"

"Puis-je voir la lettre, Miss Parkinson?" demanda Dumbledore alors que Remus essayait de calmer Sirius.

"Sirius, je suis certain qu'il y ait une explication à tout ceci. Une explication logique. Maintenant calmez-vous, ou bien tu vas te tuer. Pour une seconde fois!"

Rogue renifla sarcastiquement. "Oh! Mais j'attendais les obsèques avec tellement d'impatience."

"En es-tu sur? On en ferait certainement tout un tapage." Ajouta narquoisement Lucius Malfoy.

Draco haussa les sourcils. "_Ai-je bien entendu mon père blaguer?_" C'était la première fois que Draco voyait son père aussi détendu, même avant le retour de Voldemort.

Sirius et, chose surprenante, Remus, leur envoyèrent deux regards noirs. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour commencer une autre joute verbale, mais la voix de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

"Oh mon dieu, il me semble que Harry soit tombé malade." Il ne semblait pas choqué. Ça, ou bien il cachait vraiment bien ses émotions.

Sirius et Remus pâlirent.

"M... Malade? Comment? Donnez-moi ça!" hurla Sirius, saisissant la lettre des mains du vieil homme.

Lucius jeta un coup d'oeil à son fils et à ses amis, la confusion transparaissant à travers son masque habituel.

"Comment cette lettre est-elle parvenue entre vos mains? Et ne me dites pas que Potter écrirait à quatre Serpentards…"

Draco secoua la tête. "Ce hibou nous l'a simplement jetée dessus et a commencé à s'agiter autour de nous comme une cinglée. Potter va sûrement chier des briques quand il verra que nous avons lu cette lettre !"

"Draco, ton langage." l'avertit Lucius.

Severus grogna. "Il a sûrement demandé à sa tante d'écrire cette lettre pour qu'il puisse partir plus tôt. Il croit peut-être que nous allons accourir pour venir le chercher. Ce n'est qu'un morveux arrogant. Comme son père."

Deux "Severus!" (de la part de Remus et de Dumbledore) ainsi qu'un "Bâtard graisseux!" (de Sirius) ne se firent attendre à cette remarque.

Même Pansy défendit Potter.

"Ça dit qu'il a une fièvre de quarante-neuf degrés! C'est douze degrés au-dessus de la normale! Et il vomit du sang! Pourquoi voudrait-il faire une chose pareille, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'on viendra le chercher et que, par la même occasion, on comprendra qu'il a menti?"

La réponse sortit comme un boulet de canon de la bouche de Rogue. "C'est Harry Potter. Il dira simplement qu'il avait besoin de sortir de là, et tout le monde roucoulera comme s'il était un bébé. Sale morveux!"

"Ok... Professeur Rogue vient juste d'utiliser le verbe _roucouler_. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui a trop respiré de vapeurs de potions?" demanda Blaise, s'éloignant du Maître des Potions, furieux.

"Ça fait deux fois que tu traites mon neveu de morveux, Snivellus!" avertit Sirius.

"Mais c'est la vérité, Black! Que vas-tu faire, à ce propos?"

"Oh merde... Les voilà qui recommencent." soupira Lucius, avant de recevoir un coup de sa propre canne de la part de Severus, visiblement furieux. "Severus, tu as quarante-cinq ans, ne pourrais-tu pas agir comme tel? Je t'ai choisi comme parrain pour Draco afin de lui montrer le bon exemple. Là, tu agis comme un vulgaire morveux. Je vois maintenant d'où il tient cela."

"Hé!" commença Draco, mais Remus l'interrompit.

"Sirius, tu te rappelles, en sixième année, quand Lily était tombée malade une semaine avant son seizième anniversaire, avec exactement les mêmes symptômes?"

Albus Dumbledore sourit à un de ses gradués les plus intelligents. Il ferait un excellent Directeur, un jour, s'il pouvait l'amener à accepter...

Draco fronça des sourcils. "_Potter a la maladie de sa mère? Mais ça n'a aucun sens!_"

Dumbledore approuva. "Exactement! Vous devriez aller le chercher immédiatement. Je vais demander à Pompom de lui préparer un lit. Nous sommes le trente et un juillet, aujourd'hui."

"Albus!" intervint Rogue, sachant que c'était peine perdue. "J'ai déjà suffisamment vu ce garçon comme ça. Maintenant il vient me déranger pensant mes vacances."

Dumbledore sourit. "Je suis certain que Harry se sentira de la même façon, Severus."

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Pétunia Dursley regarda par la fenêtre de sa salle de séjour pour la centième fois depuis ce matin. Elle avait envoyé Vernon et Dudley dans une séance de magasinage qui les occuperait pendant toute la journée, afin qu'_ils_ puissent venir chercher le garçon. Elle était légèrement inquiète pour Harry, mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Il s'était réveillé toutes les heures pour rejeter plus de sang à chaque fois, et à minuit, il avait hurler à la mort avant de tomber inconscient. Sa fièvre avait disparu comme par magie, à défaut d'autres termes, et le matin suivant, il gelait.

L'étage entier du 4, Privet Drive était maintenant glacial, la pièce la plus froide étant la chambre du garçon. La nuit dernière, il y faisait une chaleur suffocante, tellement que les tuyaux sous le plancher de la chambre avaient éclaté, versant leur contenu dans la salle de bain du dessous.

À cette pensée, Pétunia fronça des sourcils. Elle aurait du se rappeler que c'était à cause de lui que sa chevelure blonde grisonnait prématurément.

Elle poussa un petit cri et renversa un peu de son thé quand elle entendit des coups cognés contre sa porte. La crainte la saisit alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer tout en allant répondre à la porte.

Un homme vêtu d'habits minables se tenait sur le seuil, accompagné d'un énorme chien. Pétunia plissa du nez à sa vue, et à celle de son toutou galeux, avant de remarquer ses cheveux blonds grisonnants. _Ah, un esprit analogue._ Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cet homme lui semblait vaguement familier.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, monsieur?"

L'homme sourit. "Nous sommes ici pour Harry Potter. Si vous nous laissez entrer, les voisins n'en sauront pas un mot."

Pétunia pâlit avant de faire un pas sur le côté afin de les laisser entrer. "_Nous? Il y a seulement lui et l'horrible chose qui lui sert de chien._" Pétunia avait une peur effroyable des gros chiens noirs. Un des amis de sa sœur avait la faculté de se transformer en énorme chien. Un jour, il avait couru après elle et elle avait dû grimper à un arbre pour lui échapper. Depuis ce temps, Pétunia avait détesté les chiens noirs.

"Où est-il?" demanda le sorcier avant de se tourner vers son chien. "Tu peux te retransformer maintenant Sirius."

À la grande horreur de Pétunia, le chien se transforma en l'ami de Lily, le tueur en série Sirius Black.

"Salut Tuna!" salua-t-il, affichant un sourire démoniaque. "Je t'ai manqué?"

La bouche de Pétunia s'agita à la manière d'un poisson pendant un moment avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent et qu'elle ne tombent dans les vapes.

Sirius rit, Remus étudia le cas de la sœur de Lily.

"Tu sais, elle a sûrement du sang de Vélane en elle. Regarde ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Dommage, Lily était une Vélane Élémentaire. Allons chercher Harry."

Sirius sautilla par-dessus Pétunia et courut dans les escaliers. Il glissa sur de la glace.

"Whoa, Lunard! Tu vois ça? Je crois que notre petit Harry tient plus de sa mère que de James."

Remus rit. "Tu sais, je commence à avoir peur pour Voldemort. Si Harry a la moitié du tempérament que sa mère avait sans son sang de Vélane, je peux déjà sentir le Voldemort roussit."

En haut des escaliers, la glace avait un centimètre d'épaisseur, et atteignait presque les deux centimètres près de la porte de la chambre de Harry.

Sirius siffla. "Te rappelles-tu comment Lily avait gelé toutes les potions de Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle était alitée à l'infirmerie? J'ai l'impression que Harry l'a surpassée."

Atteignant la porte, Remus essaya un charme pour faire fondre la glace qui maintenait la porte close. Mais l'eau gela automatiquement de nouveau. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les sourcils levés.

"Surpassée, tu dis?" dit Remus. Sirius haussa les épaules et lança un sort de destruction avant de se précipiter dans la pièce.

Erreur.

Sirius glissa, passant devant le lit de son neveu, et fonça dans le mur en face de lui. Remus lui rentra dedans quelques instants plus tard.

"Doucement, Lunard! Le sol est couvert de glace!"

Remus s'éloigna de Sirius, ce qui fit que ce dernier tomba sur le derrière.

"Doucement, Patmol. Le sol est couvert de glace."

Sirius regarda autour de lui pour trouver de quoi frapper son meilleur ami (et accessoirement, son amour secret), mais ne trouva rien qui ne soit pas recouvert de glace.

"Tu sais, si les oreillers n'étaient pas aussi durs que... la glace, je te frapperais avec !"

"Mais bien sûr."

Soudainement, la pile de draps qui recouvraient le lit bougea pour montrer le visage pâle, bleuâtre de Harry Potter. "Re-remmmmmmmmusss? Ssssi-irrriusss ?" questionna une voix mélodique, bégayante. Même avec sa peau teintée de bleu, Harry avait l'air d'un Vélane. Ses cheveux noirs s'étaient naturellement teintés de reflets rouges et blond platine, et avaient un aspect soyeux. Ses yeux verts, lumineux, n'étaient pas cachés derrière ses lunettes et brillaient de pouvoir. Et de soulagement à la vue de ses amis.

La seule imperfection, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était sa cicatrice. Mais elle semblait à cet instant tout aussi magnifique.

"Debout, Harry." demanda Remus gentiment. "Nous sommes venus te chercher pour te ramener à Poudlard."


	3. Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de **sparkey-tangerine**, seulement la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 3: Poudlard**

"_Joyeux anniversaire, Harry._" songea Harry comme il tremblait de froid sous la montagne de couvertures et de vêtements qu'il portait. Il aurait tant voulu se lever et écrire à Dumbledore ou à Sirius, mais le froid était trop intense.

"Oublions Voldie, je vais mourir en gelant jusqu'à la mort. Rogue et Malfoy danserons en tutus rose sur ma tombe en lançant des pétales de roses à tous les gens qui viendront à mon enterrement."

Perdu dans ses pensées d'auto-apitoiement, Harry n'entendit pas sa tante crier, mais il sentit qu'on avait usé de magie. La maison était silencieuse, étant donné que sa tante avait envoyé son oncle et son cousin magasiner. Harry se tendit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à travers celui que faisaient ses dents en claquetant. Involontairement, la glace fine qui recouvrait le sol s'épaissit alors que Harry se laissait envahir par la peur et l'impuissance.

Plus de magie. Harry envoya une autre vague de magie de la glace, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour bloquer un sort de destruction. Il entendit ses attaquants glisser d'un bout à l'autre de sa petite chambre et s'écraser dans le mur opposé. Il soupira de soulagement quand il les eut entendu parler. "_Sirius! Et Remus! Ils sont venus! Je ne vais pas mourir!_" Pause. "_Du moins pas tout de suite!_"

"Debout, Harry." demanda Remus gentiment. "Nous sommes venus te chercher pour te ramener à Poudlard."

Harry essaya de bouger, mais il tremblait si violemment qu'il pouvait à peine sortir de dessous l'amont de couvertures.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?" demanda-t-il alors que Sirius le levait de son lit, couvertures inclues. Remus empaquetait toutes les affaires de Harry par magie.

"Nous avons quelques hypothèses Harry, mais il est mieux d'attendre d'être à Poudlard pour ça. Dumbledore est au courant, il te l'expliquera mieux."

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?" murmura Harry tout en s'emmitouflant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le nid de tissu. Il y avait quelque chose en Sirius qui lui apportait une chaleur subtile, mais ce n'était pas de Sirius que cela provenait. Tout cela était relié directement à Remus.

"Voilà." dit Remus alors qu'il fermait la valise de Harry, lui lançant un sort afin qu'elle puisse entrer dans sa poche. En se retournant, Remus trouva la poubelle ainsi qu'un seau remplis de sang. C'était beaucoup plus que ce que Lily avait rejeté quand elle avait reçu son héritage. Harry semblait dormir, congelé entre les bras de Sirius, quand Remus se tourna vers eux, l'air soucieux. Sirius détestait ce regard.

"Allez, Lunard. Nous devons partir."

Remus approuva. "Il a rejeté beaucoup plus de sang que Lily, c'est certain."

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre en faisant bien attention à toute la glace qui recouvrait le sol et les escaliers avant d'activer un portauloin et de disparaître.

©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD

Les huit Serpentards qui étaient attendus à Poudlard s'étaient réunis dans leur Salle Commune, maintenant une réunion avec Lucius Malfoy et leur Directeur de Maison, qui actuellement était en train de préparer des potions pour le retour de Potter.

"Comme ça, Dumbledore a laissé son Survivant malade revenir au château alors qu'il est plein de fils de Mangemorts?" demanda un Matthew Flint surpris. Il était le plus jeune parmi les présents.

"Il a dit qu'il avait confiance en nous, Matt. Il nous a laissé revenir. Et Poudlard est la place la plus sure pour se protéger de Voldemort. Et puis, il n'est pas juste malade, il est _gravement_ malade. Depuis quand vomir du sang est-il normal?" s'écria Pansy dans un accès de colère.

Elle arpentait la Salle Commune de long en large, le souci gravé sur son visage. Peu de gens savaient que Pansy était une fatiloquae, un genre de Voyante mais qui se reposait uniquement sur les mauvais pressentiments ou sur son instinct plutôt que sur les visions et la lecture dans les feuilles de thé.

"Ouais, et en plus, elle a un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça." ajouta Blaise d'un air suffisant.

Cette révélation attira l'attention de Rogue. "Vraiment, Miss Parkinson?", demanda-t-il, l'air à présent vraiment concerné.

Pansy hocha la tête, marchant toujours à pas mesurés. "C'est comme si j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur le degré de gravité de sa maladie, mais en même temps, c'est _bien_ qu'il soit malade. Mais ça n'a aucun sens, n'est-ce pas?"

"Se pourrait-il que sa maladie soit bonne pour lui? Dumbledore a dit quelque chose à propos du fait que nous étions le trente et un juillet, comme si cela avait une quelconque importance. Quel lien cela peut-il avoir avec la maladie de Potter?" Luis Montague donna un bon coup de pied dans sa valise pour l'ouvrir et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur. "J'ai déjà lu cette date dans un de mes vieux livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois que c'était le livre de première année, ou bien un livre sur la magie noire que j'ai lu en première année."

Terence Higgs se dirigea vers les étagères qui s'alignaient parfaitement dans la Salle Commune et prit un vieux cahier d'exercices. "Pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser ceci?" demanda-t-il avant de tapoter la page couverture à l'aide de sa baguette magique toute en énonçant d'une voix claire "Trente et un juillet. Livre sur la magie noire."

Le cahier d'exercices s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une liste de livres qui traitaient de magie noire. La liste était interminable."

"Ton sujet est trop vague, Terence. Donne-le moi." dit Draco. Il ferma le cahier. "Efface tout." Le cahier effaça toute la liste.

Draco tapota la couverture. "Magie Noire. Trente et un juillet. Harry Potter."

Cette fois, seulement deux titres furent retenus, le premier étant _La montée et la chute des Forces du Mal_.

Draco fronça des sourcils. "Luis, regarde _La montée et la chute des Forces du Mal_, s'il te plaît. Sous Harry Potter."

Luis trouva le livre et l'ouvrit presque à la dernière page. Il lut à vois haute. "La Guerre Sombre atteignait son point culminant lorsque notre sauveur vit le jour. À vingt-trois heures quarante-neuf minutes, le trente et un juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt, Harry James Potter a vu le jour à l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard... C'est l'anniversaire de Potter."

Theo passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et soupira de frustration. "Premièrement, il est malade à cause de la maladie de sa mère, et maintenant c'est aussi à cause de son anniversaire? Quoi, ce mec n'aime pas les cadeaux et les gâteaux d'anniversaire? Dumbledore est au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Tout comme Black et Lupin."

Gregory Goyle grogna. "Il doit nous mettre au courant s'il veut notre aide dans cette guerre. En tout cas, moi c'était mon arrangement."

Severus avait enfin terminé de préparer toutes ses potions et les avait maintenant fait envoyer à l'infirmerie par un elfe de maison avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise et de se frotter les yeux, visiblement fatigué. "Pourquoi nous inquiétons-nous encore de Potter, déjà? Ce garçon me donne la migraine. Je viens d'épuiser ma réserve de potions pour lui. On pourrait penser qu'il est en train de mourir, vu le nombre de potions que Pompom a demandé."

Pansy l'arrêta. "Il ne va pas mourir. Mais il en est proche. Il sera une toute nouvelle personne quand tout cela sera terminé. Il est ici."

À cet instant on entendit un Sirius Black crier pour l'aide de Pompom. Le cœur de tous les présents manqua un battement.

"IL NE SE RÉVEILLERA PAS! IL NE RESPIRE MÊME PAS! AU SECOURS!"

Pansy se leva à toute vitesse et tira Draco de son siège pour le traîner avec elle.

"Dépêchez-vous! Nous sommes dans les cachots et nous pouvons entendre sa voix! Nous devons être là!" cria-t-elle en se retournant vers les huit Serpentards. "Tout le monde!"

Continuant à traîner Draco, Pansy ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière s'ils l'avaient suivie.

©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD ©HD

Quand Sirius et Remus atteignirent les grilles de Poudlard, Sirius essaya de réveiller Harry. Il ne bougea pas. Alors Sirius le secoua. "Remus! Il ne se réveille pas! Harry! HARRY!" Sirius commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Remus attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon, toujours bleu. "Enervatum!"

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais un mince filet de sang coula de son nez. Sirius hurla et courut jusqu'au château, se débarrassant des couvertures en chemin. Remus fit sauter les portes alors que Sirius entrait en criant pour l'aide de Mrs. Pomfresh.

Dumbledore et l'infirmière arrivèrent en courant, avec le professeur McGonagall qui haleta à la vue d'un Harry Potter bleu et ensanglanté. Albus eut l'air grave. "Son cas est beaucoup plus grave que celui de sa mère. Venez Pompom, emmenons-le à l'infirmerie."

Sirius passa devant le groupe de Serpentards choqués, sans les remarquer.

"Jouer la comédie, professeur?" vint la voix de Pansy alors qu'elle voyait Celui-Qui-A-Survécu s'éloigner. "Il est bleu! Et il saigne!"

Les dix Serpentards coururent vers l'infirmerie, Draco et Pansy toujours en tête.

Mrs. Pomfresh avait fait énormément de place pour quand viendrait Harry. Maintenant qu'ils étaient six adultes et huit étudiants, elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait. Sirius Black était livide et tremblait alors que Remus Lupin n'était guère mieux. Ils ne pourraient lui apporter aucune aide. Saisissant deux fioles de potions, elle fit appel à la seule personne susceptible de l'aider.

"Severus! Ouvrez sa bouche pour moi. Je dois vérifier si ses voies respiratoires ne sont pas obstruées!"

Severus se précipita et maintint la bouche du jeune homme ouverte. Ses voies respiratoires étaient bloquées avec du sang séché. Mrs. Pomfresh les nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique.

Harry prit une grande respiration, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement.

"Avalez ceci, Mr. Potter." dit Mrs. Pomfresh.

Ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il soit en mesure de les prendre de lui-même, mais il réussit à en avaler trois avant de virer au vert.

Rogue le remarqua et tendit rapidement une bassine à l'adolescent nauséeux. Harry vomit encore du sang. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il jeta un regard à Dumbledore. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?" chuchota Harry pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Rogue analysa le contenu et fronça des sourcils. "Il y a du sang, mais aucune trace de potion. La dernière que vous avez pris a sûrement été absorbée par votre organisme. Potter, comment vous sentez-vous?"

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder Draco Malfoy. "_Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy fiche ici? Et pourquoi est-il aussi lumineux?_" Harry le regardait du coin de l'oeil. "_Non, pas lumineux. Éblouissant._" Harry regarda autour de lui, confus. Il se sentait attiré par Malfoy, dans tous les sens du terme. Une douce chaleur semblait provenir du Serpentard blond pour s'infiltrer dans son corps. Sa peau retrouva sa couleur habituelle, tout comme ses lèvres, et la glace qui s'était formée à l'intérieur des potions fondit. "_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?_" se demanda Harry, alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. "_Je poserai la question à Dumbledore lorsque je me réveillerai._" Et Harry s'endormit.

Ceux qui restaient dans la pièce observèrent le bleu cadavérique quitter le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avant qu'il ne plonge au pays des rêves, murmurant quelque chose du genre "J'ai plus froid".

Dumbledore avait vu la connexion entre Harry et Draco. "_Je me demande..._" pensa-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Tout le monde le regarda.

"Il se porte mieux. Quand il se réveillera, il aura beaucoup de questions à poser. Pompom, vous me l'enverrez directement. Ça sera à Mr. Potter de décider s'il désire faire part de tout cela à ceux qui sont déjà au courant de sa ... maladie."

Remus retourna à la contemplation du neveu de son meilleur ami, toujours inquiet. "Êtes-vous sur qu'il ira bien? Il a rempli une poubelle ainsi qu'un seau de sang. Lily n'avait pas été aussi malade!"

Il aurait continué, mais Dumbledore le regarda d'un air significatif. "Nous aurons seulement des réponses lorsque Harry se réveillera."


	4. Réveil et réponses

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de **sparkey-tangerine**, seulement la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 4: Réveil et réponses**

Sirius et Remus restèrent au chevet de Harry, mais ce dernier était plongé dans un profond sommeil magique. Mrs. Pomfresh les envoya donc manger un morceau pour ensuite se reposer.

"J'enverrai un mot pour vous avertir quand il se réveillera. Il ira voir Albus si vous n'êtes pas là à son réveil. Maintenant, SORTEZ!"

Les deux hommes n'avaient d'autres choix que de partir, effrayés à l'idée que Mrs. Pomfresh puisse les bannir de l'infirmerie tout au long de la convalescence de Harry. Mrs. Pomfresh vint vérifier une dernière fois les signes vitaux de son unique patient avant d'aller dîner dans son bureau. Un simple charme lui dirait si l'état de Harry se détériorait.

Harry commença à remuer. Sa bouche était pâteuse, un effet dû aux nombreuses potions qu'il avait dû ingurgiter, et son estomac criait famine. Lentement, Harry s'assit et regarda autour de lui. "_Je suis à l'infirmerie. À Poudlard. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve!_" Harry sourit. "Rogue et Malfoy ne danseront pas sur ma tombe! Merci mon dieu! La pensée d'un Rogue en tutu est tout à fait effroyable!" "_Mais pas celle de Malfoy vêtu d'un tutu? Ou bien celle d'un Malfoy dévêtu..._"

À cette pensée, Harry fronça des sourcils. Comment pouvait-il penser à quelque chose d'aussi bizarre?

Secouant la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées, Harry se leva de son lit et enleva plusieurs couches de vêtements. Sa température corporelle était redevenue normale et nous étions à la fin du mois de juillet.

Mrs. Pomfresh n'étant nulle part en vue, et Harry n'ayant aucunement envie de se faire materner, il quitta l'infirmerie pour la Grande Salle et un peu de nourriture. Il n'avait pas seulement faim, il était affamé.

Un horloge quelque part dans le château annonça qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures trente, heure à laquelle on servait habituellement le dîner à Poudlard. Harry baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements et fronça des sourcils. "_J'espère que McGonagall n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas vraiment vêtu pour être vu._"

Son estomac gargouillant le sortit de ses pensées et il pressa le pas, marchant inconsciemment beaucoup plus gracieusement qu'il le faisait auparavant.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de bruit dans la Grande Salle que Harry n'aurait pensé. Mais c'était avant de se rappeler qu'il avait vu plusieurs Serpentards quand il était arrivé à l'infirmerie.

"_Maintenant je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir ma valise avec moi._" se dit Harry, tirant timidement sur ses vêtements. Il portait une vieille paire de jeans usée et un t-shirt qui semblait être une taille ou deux trop petit. "_Hmmm... ce t-shirt me faisait hier, pourtant... je crois._" Ses pieds étaient nus.

Soupirant, Harry haussa les épaules. "_J'ai plus besoin de nourriture que de vêtements. Ça serait vraiment stupide de guérir cette grippe pour aller mourir de faim._"

Lentement, Harry ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle simplement pour y passer la tête et regarder à l'intérieur. La table des Poufsouffles avait accueilli les étudiants, les adultes et les professeurs qui étaient restés pour les vacances. À sa grande surprise, tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'entendre. Même le professeur Rogue et Sirius, bien qu'ils ne se parlaient pas.

Malheureusement, ce fut McGonagall qui remarqua sa présence la première.

"Potter! Que faites-vous en dehors de l'infirmerie?" demanda-t-elle, coupant toutes conversations.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça? "Bonjour! Je suis venu mes restaurer! Dah!" Non. Elle ferait probablement un anévrisme s'il répondait cela.

"Euh." Quelle éloquence.

Harry fut sauvé par un Sirius qui courut vers son neveu.

"Harry! T'es réveillé! Oh, tu dois être affamé! Viens donc manger un morceau!"

Harry ne put placer un mot alors que Sirius le prenait dans ses bras pour le transporter jusqu'à la table.

"Sirius! Lâche-moi!" s'écria Harry. "Je vais bien! Je peux marche tout seul, tu sais! Mes jambes ne sont pas atrophiées et ne sont pas tombées!"

Sirius s'arrêta à environ un pied de la table et le regarda d'un air concerné.

"T'en es sûr?"

Harry lutta pour se déprendre. "Oui." affirma-t-il, pointant ses jambes. "Elles sont juste là."

Dumbledore rit sous cape alors que Harry glissait sur un siège et s'attaquait au plat de sushi. L'instant d'après, Sirius prenait place à ses côtés et le regardait, tout comme le reste de la tablée, dévorer les sushi l'un après l'autre.

Remus parla avant que Harry ne mange la vaisselle au complet. "Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le sushi, Harry."

Harry s'arrêta, la bouche pleine, et regarda autour de lui. Voyant que tous le regardaient, il rougit.

"Moi non plus, Remus."

Tout le monde recommença à manger, comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton 'play' sur un film mis sur 'pause'. Quelques Serpentards regardaient toujours fixement Harry, ayant de la difficulté à viser leurs bouches avec leurs fourchettes. C'est alors que Harry remarqua avec _qui_ il était.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Matthew Flint, Luis Montague, Terence Higgs, Gregory Goyle. Saisissant son verre, Harry continua son observation. Thedore Nott, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore. Harry fit une pause et prit une gorgée de son jus de fraises. Rogue, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry s'étouffa aux deux derniers noms. Encore une fois, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Rogue se moqua.

"Merlin, Potter, est-ce possible pour vous de vous restaurer comme un être humain civilisé, plutôt que comme un animal enragé? J'imagine que cela doit être dû à votre parrain."

Sirius grogna, ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry le fit avant lui. La température de la pièce monta de quelques degrés.

"Merlin, Rogue, ne pouvez-vous pas parler comme un être humain civilisé, plutôt que comme un vulgaire mendiant? Toutes ses années sous le commandement d'un cinglé vous a sûrement déréglé le cerveau."

Harry mit ses mains devant sa bouche, revenant à lui. La voix qui avait parlé était subtilement plus profonde que la sienne, et aussi froide que de la glace. Plusieurs Serpentards le fixèrent, Remus haussa les sourcils, et Sirius sourit.

Rogue, dont le visage était pâle à cause du choc, tourna rapidement au rouge. "Pourquoi vous..." commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par des cris hystériques.

"ALBUS! IL EST PARTI! ALBUS!"

McGonagall regarda Harry d'un regard acéré. "Mrs. Pomfresh vous a-t-elle laissé sortir, Potter?"

Harry devint écarlate. "_Le chat sort du sac._" "Hmm... En quelque sorte..." Un regard noir. "Euh, non, pas vraiment."

Sirius sympathisa. "Ça, ça va faire mal, Harry, crois-moi." Harry pâlit.

"Mais elle n'était même pas là. Je ne l'ai même pas vue! Et j'étais affamé!"

Mrs. Pomfresh fit son entrée avec grand bruit, ses robes blanches s'agitant autour d'elle, le visage rouge.

"Albus, Mr. Potter est-

"Juste ici." compléta Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne panique. Mrs. Pomfresh regarda son prisonnier, euh patient, assis à la table, l'air coupable, et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

"Mr. Potter, vous ai-je donné la permission de quitter l'infirmerie?"

Harry déglutit. Blaise Zabini retint un rire.

"Et bien..."

Dumbledore se leva avant que soin infirmière ne devienne une meurtrière et ne fasse ce que Voldemort désire le plus depuis bien avant la naissance de Harry.

"Harry se sent mieux maintenant, Pompom. Après la conversation que nous aurons à mon bureau, je vous l'enverrai afin qu'il passe un _dernier_ examen médical. Viens avec moi, Harry."

Harry sauta pratiquement en bas de son siège et rejoint Dumbledore, en prenant soin de toujours se trouver du côté _opposé_ à l'infirmière enragée.

Dumbledore se tourna vers la tablée. "Sirius, Remus, je crois qu'il serait mieux que vous vous joigniez à nous."

Harry jeta un regard curieux à son Directeur avant de le suivre à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

Les quatre hommes marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Et puisqu'il détestait les silences, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait mortellement les lèvres.

"Alors Professeur, savez-vous ce qu'il m'arrive?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Oui, mais il est plus sûr que je réponde à cette question lorsque nous serons confortablement installés dans mon bureau. _Cracker Jack_."

La gargouille fit un pas de côté et c'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua à quel point tout autour de lui scintillait. Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors qu'ils prenaient tous place dans le bureau, brillant. Du moins, brillant du point de vue de Harry.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise, visiblement nerveux. Dumbledore soupira avant de commencer son récit.

"Harry, savais-tu que ta mère était considérée comme une des plus belles femmes ayant jamais fréquenté cette école?"

Harry secoua la tête. En quoi la beauté de sa mère avait-elle un rapport avec sa maladie?

Sirius soupira à son tour. "Ça, elle l'était. Si elle n'était pas destinée à James, tu peux être certain que je lui aurais couru après."

Remus sourit. "Et si tu avais survécu à la jalousie maladive de James."

Dumbledore rigola. "Ta mère avait un secret. Et ce secret a fait en sorte que tu sois tombé malade. Est-il juste d'affirmer que tes symptômes ont commencé il y a une semaine?"

Harry approuva à nouveau. Oui. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai été malade durant une semaine exactement. Alors que vient faire ma mère dans tout ça?"

"Harry" commença doucement Dumbledore. "Il se peut que tout cela te choque mais tu dois savoir que Lily Evans était une Vélane. Et pas seulement une Vélane ordinaire. Elle faisait partie d'une espèce rare que nous appelons les Vélanes Élémentaires. Et tu es aussi un Vélane Élémentaire."

Sous le choc, Harry regarda le vieil homme comme s'il apprenait pour la deuxième fois qu'il était sorcier. Il retrouva finalement la voix. "Mais les Vélanes son pacifiques et... Et femelles! J'ai les cheveux _noirs_ et je crois être en mesure de savoir si je suis un mec ou une fille! Ça ne peut être vrai!"

Sirius mit un bras autour de son neveu. "Et pourtant, ça l'est. Lily était une Vélane, et James, son âme sœur. C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont mis ensemble à la fin de la cinquième année. Lily avait reçu son héritage. Par contre, elle n'a jamais été aussi malade que tu l'as été."

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts. "Est-ce pour cette raison que son amour m'a sauvé de l'Avada? Parce qu'elle était une Vélane Élémentaire? Et pourquoi est-ce que je vomissais du sang? Et puis, pour la chaleur et le froid?"

Remus s'éclaircit la voix. "Et bien, ce que les Vélanes désirent avant toute chose, c'est leur âme sœur. Si leur compagnon ou leurs enfants sont en danger, ils feront tout ce qui est en leurs pouvoirs pour les sauver. Les Vélanes peuvent même devenir des meurtriers, spécialement les Élémentaires. Mais j'ai peu de connaissances quant à l'héritage des Vélanes Élémentaires."

Dumbledore reprit là où Remus était rendu. "Et bien, pour être un Vélane Élémentaire, il est seulement nécessaire qu'un des deux parents le soit. Le fait que ton père soit un sorcier au sang pur fait de toi quelqu'un d'encore plus puissant. Les Élémentaires comme ta mère et toi ont d'abord cette espèce de grippe magique, qui fait que vous passez de la chaleur au froid, parce que c'est votre meilleur moyen de défense contre les ennemis. As-tu remarqué que lorsque tu t'es fâché à la suite du commentaire de Severus, la pièce entière a vu sa température monter? La colère produit une hausse de température qui peut t'aider à conjurer tes pouvoirs élémentaires tels que le feu et la lumière. Si tu te sens menacé, ton corps produira du froid, comme celui que tu as expérimenté aujourd'hui. Lorsque tu voudras te défendre, tu ne sentiras pas ces changements de température. Le froid t'aidera à contrôler la glace et l'eau. Ces deux moyens de défense t'aideront à te préparer à recevoir tes autres pouvoirs."

Remus approuva. "Quand nous sommes allés le chercher, la glace qui recouvrait la porte de sa chambre avait une épaisseur de deux centimètres et a gelé automatiquement quand j'ai tenté de la faire fondre."

Harry fronça des sourcils. "J'ai senti la magie dans la maison. Je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant. Et tout ce qui se trouve ici scintille. Est-ce normal?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Ta mère pouvait voir les imbéciles à un kilomètres de distance après son seizième anniversaire. Mais elle a cessé de détester James et voilà, tu en es le produit."

Harry rougit. "Vous avez dit qu'un Vélane avait besoin de trouver son âme sœur."

"Oui Harry, mais nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce que l'école recommence pour savoir quoi faire à propos de tout cela." décida Dumbledore. "J'ai le sentiment que nous n'aurons pas à attendre trop longtemps avant que tu ne trouves ton âme sœur."

Remus et Sirius froncèrent des sourcils. Dumbledore savait déjà qui était l'âme sœur de Harry?

"Et à propos du sang? Ça, c'était le pire."

"Oui, on m'a dit que tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Et bien, c'était ta partie Vélane qui rejetait tout ton sang moldu. Puisque Lily n'était pas une moldue, ton corps s'est purgé de lui-même. Maintenant, tu as du nouveau sang qui coule dans tes veines."

Harry devint soudainement tout excité. "Professeur, Remus a dit que c'était l'amour de ma mère ainsi que ses pouvoirs de Vélane Élémentaire qui m'ont sauvé cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas?"

Dumbledore approuva. "Oui, l'amour peut être considéré comme un élément, et les Vélanes sont des êtres d'amour. Quel est ton point, Harry?"

"Et bien, si j'ai du nouveau sang, le sang de ma mère, donc le sang que Voldemort m'a pris à la fin de la Troisième Tâche, n'a plus aucune utilité. J'ai du nouveau sang et la protection de ma mère devrait être restaurée après avoir reçu mon héritage. Peut-être que cette protection provenait de mon père, alors maintenant elles seraient toutes deux restaurées..."

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Voilà, voilà !!! Des reviews, s'il vous plaît !


	5. Le Choixpeau vengeur

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de **sparkey-tangerine**, seulement la traduction est de moi.

**Réponses aux reviews :** Wow !!! Je suis beaucoup impressionnée qu'il y ait tant de monde qui ait déjà répondu !!!

Alors voilà, pour ceux et celle qui m'ont averti que cette fic avait déjà commencé à être traduite par Alanisse, sachez que je l'ai contactée, j'attends sa réponse avec impatience, nous parlerons du problème, si nous nous mettons en commun ou pas, etc.

À **onarluca**, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'abandonner la traduction de cette fic (malgré mes bons antécédents dans ce domaine… :S), maintenant que j'en ai le temps, je vais continuer jusqu'au bout. Au fait, ravie de te retrouver à nouveau parmi mes reviewers !!!

À** Eni**, j'ai l'intention de poster un chapitre à chaque semaine, et comme j'ai commencé aujourd'hui, et bien ça sera le lundi XD. Merci et bonne journée !

À **Kart**, pour les changements de température selon l'humeur de Harry, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée qu'il puisse arriver à cuire quelqu'un… Mais il reste que ses pouvoirs seront extrêmement utiles pour la suite… Pour ce qui est de la protection venant de son père : en devenant Vélane, la partie non humaine rejette tout sang qui n'est pas Vélane et garde toutes les propriétés magiques du sorcier. Ce ne peut être la protection de sa mère parce que sa mère était une Vélane, et quand Harry a « donné » son sang à Voldemort, il n'avait pas encore reçu son héritage, donc, le sang qu'il a donné n'était pas Vélane. Ainsi, si la protection vient de son père (on peut bien dire qu'il se soit sacrifié aussi), puisque le sang de Harry a été lavé, la protection est rétablie, Harry pourra à nouveau toucher Voldemort. De toute façon, tu auras quelques précisions supplémentaires dans ce chapitre. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question !

À **Alanisse**, bonjour! Alors voilà, je poste le 5e chapitre, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, moi ça ne me dérange pas de partager les lecteurs, sinon j'aimerais travailler en commun avec toi. En tout cas, la décision t'appartient, mais je crois qu'il serait tout à fait intéressant pour les lecteurs d'avoir deux versions de cette fic; j'ai lu la tienne, et j'aime bien aussi ta version, alors pourquoi pas avoir les deux? Enfin, tu feras comme tu voudras... Bonne journée!

Pour le reste, je suis très heureuse de recevoir tant d'encouragements pour la suite, alors un grand, grand, grand merci à **Eni**, **Moji**, **Kart**, **Polarisn7**, **ange95**, **onarluca**, **Anonyme**, **NewRock**, **superluna-slash**, **adenoide**, **catalis**, **petite-abeille**, **celinehenri**, **lys**, **lolie**, **Melluzine**, **Angelista,** **Darana, La Rose de Minuit, Arkane 12, elisabeth91, winrii, Flore Jade, amaia009 **et **Vif d'Or**.

Maintenant, voici la suite que vous attendiez tant… :P

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

**Chapitre 5: Un directeur intrigant, un Choixpeau magique vengeur et résidence dans la fosse aux serpents**

Le bureau devint silencieux après la réflexion de Harry. Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe, perdu dans ses pensées.

«En fait, c'est tout à fait possible que ta protection par le sang ait été restaurée. Le seul vrai test serait d'amener Voldemort à proximité, mais c'est loin d'être la meilleure des idées.»

Remus approuva. «Ta théorie est parfaitement sensée. De ce que je sais à propos des Vélanes Élémentaires, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas leur héritage avant leur seizième anniversaire parce que ça les protège des marchands de Vélanes. Un Vélane Élémentaire vaut énormément sur le marché noir.»

Harry pâlit. «Tu veux dire que les gens vont vouloir me vendre et m'acheter! Et pourquoi donc?»

Sirius toussota. «Et bien, les Vélanes ordinaires sont de belles créatures, mais ils ne sont pas aussi... pleins d'entrain comme ceux de ton espèce. Les Élémentaires s'attachent énormément à leur âme sœur et à leurs enfants, et ils se battent s'ils sont menacés. Les Vélanes asservis sont utilisés comme... des jouets pour les sorciers. Les Élémentaires sont pour ceux qui aiment la douleur. Les...» Sirius se recula. «Les sado-masochistes, si tu préfères.»

La température recommença à monter et plusieurs portraits se plaignirent. Harry leur fit la sourde oreille.

«Le sexe? Nous sommes utilisés pour le sexe? Mais je suis toujours un être humain! Pas un objet avec lequel on peut jouer puis jeter après!»

Remus tapota l'épaules du neveu de son meilleur ami. «Pas pour certains sorciers. Le Ministère a été forcé de reconnaître les Vélanes Élémentaires comme des sous-espèces humaines ; tes droits sont un peu plus élevés que les miens; mais les Élémentaires jouissent d'un immense respect de la part de la communauté magique. Si tu descendais dans la Grande Salle révéler ton statut aux Serpentards présents, ils seraient très impressionnés.»

Harry secoua la tête. «Je ne le dirai à personne! Pas même à Ron et à Hermione! Et surtout pas à ces Serpentards! Pourquoi sont-ils ici de toute façon? Je sais que Malfoy Sr. était présent au Ministère cette nuit-là. Ne devrait-il pas être en prison, ou mieux, à Azkaban?»

Dumbledore secoua la tête. «Non seulement ai-je Severus comme espion dans les rangs de Tom, mais aussi le père de Mr. Malfoy. Leurs rôles ont été découverts cet été, alors pour leur protection et celle de leur famille, ils resteront ici. Quand Lucius a révélé sa véritable place dans cette guerre, plusieurs sangs purs ont aussi choisi de révéler la leur. Ainsi, j'ai eu huit espions dans les rangs de Voldemort durant les trois dernières décennies.»

Sirius renifla dédaigneusement. «Je crois que plusieurs d'entre eux ont pris leur rôle très au sérieux. Plusieurs parents ont dû quitter le pays.»

Remus hocha la tête. «Les Parkinson, les Nott, les Montague, les Flint, les Zabini, les Higgs, les Goyle et les Malfoy. Lucius a refusé de partir, et Narcissa doit sûrement rester quelque part en France, je suppose.»

Dumbledore approuva. «La moindre des choses était de leur donner ma protection et leur offrir un havre de paix en les lieux de Poudlard. Maintenant,» Dumbledore claqua des mains, «Où allons-nous vous loger pour le reste des vacances?»

Sirius plissa les yeux. «Je croyais que Remus et moi resterions avec Harry dans la tour Griffondor.»

Harry hocha la tête. «Je suis d'accord. Peut-être Ron et Hermione pourront-ils venir nous rendre visite.»

Dumbledore soupira. «Miss Granger ne rentre au pays que la dernière semaine d'août et les Weasley sont en mission pour l'Ordre. Tes amis, Ronald et Virginia, sont partis avec elle. Ils voulaient t'emmener avec eux, mais j'avais trop peur que tu ne tombes malade. Ils m'ont laissé quelques lettres ainsi que des cadeaux d'anniversaire afin que je te les rende en bonne et due forme.»

Harry prit ses présents avec reconnaissance. Un d'Hermione, un de Ron, un de Mrs. Weasley et un de Ginny et les jumeaux.

Remus prit finalement la parole. «Alors, nous allons emmener Harry voir Pomfresh, puis nous irons directement aux dortoirs de Gryffondor. Nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.»

À cet instant, une lueur de malice passa au fond du regard de Dumbledore. Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire un mot, une autre voix se fit entendre, étrangement familière. «Je crois que Mr. Potter et ses gardiens devraient résider dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, simplement pour favoriser les relations entre les maisons.»

Sirius s'étrangla et Harry comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Sur l'étagère derrière Dumbledore était posé le Choixpeau magique. Harry fronça les sourcils.

«C'est vous qui vouliez me mettre là-bas. Ils me détestent tous.»

Le Choixpeau se mit à rire. «Ton destin même repose en cette maison. Tu aurais du y aller. Maintenant j'aurai ce que j'ai espéré durant les six dernières années.»

Harry allait demander ce que le Choixpeau avait si ardemment désiré, mais Dumbledore se plaça entre les deux, lui bloquant la vue.

«Maintenant Harry, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Quand tu auras terminé, le mot de passe de la Salle Commune de Serpentard est Sang Pur.»

Harry grogna. «Génial! C'est Rogue qui va me tuer, et ensuite il dansera sur ma tombe vêtu d'un tutu rose! C'est si injuste!»

Les trois hommes regardèrent leur sauveur, confus. Harry rougit.

«Euh... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.» dit-il avant de rapidement quitter le bureau.

Sirius secoua la tête avant de contourner Dumbledore et de questionner le Choixpeau. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie quand vous dites que le destin de Harry repose dans cette maison? Harry est un Gryffondor.»

Le Choixpeau ricana. «Tu accordes toujours trop d'importance à quelle maison appartiennent les gens, Sirius Black. L'âme sœur de Harry Potter vit dans cette maison, le Prince lui-même. Les choix que Harry a faits l'ont mené sur ce chemin. Maintenant, votre rôle à vous deux sera de l'amener à comprendre et à accepter, car si vous ne le faites pas, tout sera perdu et la prophétie sera accomplie d'une manière qui détruira le monde.»

Remus soupira. C'était toujours à Harry qu'arrivaient les pires choses. Le pauvre gosse n'avait-il jamais de repos? «Alors Draco Malfoy est l'âme soeur de Harry? Et Harry était destiné à aller à Serpentard?»

Sirius en tomba presque de sa chaise. «Draco Malfoy? Mon vilain cousin? Il est l'âme sœur de Harry? Et Harry, un Serpentard? Lunard, je crois que tu as bu trop de potion Tue-Loup.»

Remus fixa celui qu'il avait pour meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. «N'as-tu jamais entendu l'expression _lire entre les lignes_? Le Choixpeau a dit que le compagnon de Harry serait un Serpentard, le Prince lui-même. Qui s'est autoproclamé Prince de Serpentard depuis qu'il est ici?»

Sirius rougit. «Draco Malfoy.»

Dumbledore hocha la tête. «J'y ai aussi pensé. Harry m'a dit en deuxième année que le Choixpeau avait voulu le placer à Serpentard. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il avait été là-bas plutôt qu'à Gryffondor, mais maintenant je comprend que sa destinée a toujours été liée à cette maison.»

Dumbledore leva la tête vers les deux derniers (vrais) Maraudeurs. «Occupez-vous de lui. À l'instant où nous nous parlons, de nouveaux appartements se font construire dans les cachots. Aidez-le, lui et Draco, à accepter leur destinée. Vous aurez probablement besoin de l'aide de Severus et de Lucius, mais je vais vous laisser vous en occuper.»

Les deux hommes acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête alors qu'ils sentaient la magie de la pièce changer. «Un Serment.» s'exclama Remus, effrayé. «Vous avez autant de soucis pour Harry?»

Dumbledore approuva tristement. «J'ai bien peur que sa soif de connaissance n'ait seulement endormi pour un temps la colère qu'il éprouve pour moi. J'ai fait maintes erreurs dans sa vie et son éducation, mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme le petit-fils que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Le Choixpeau a oublié que son sang appartenait aussi à Gryffondor.»

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Après que le Professeur McGanogall eut quitté la Grande Salle, les Serpentards qui restaient commencèrent à discuter.

«Alors croyez-vous qu'il parlera de tout ça ?» demanda Matt, la curiosité transpirant par les pores de sa peau. «Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça en juin dernier.»

Plusieurs des garçons présents rougirent. Pansy sourit. «Je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais il semble que Potter ait battu Draco dans la catégorie du mec le plus sexy de Poudlard, cette année.»

Leur directeur de maison renifla de dédain. «Je ne veux pas savoir si vous avez de telles pensées à propos de Potter. Il est toujours aussi arrogant que son père.» Apparemment, Rogue n'avait toujours pas digéré le commentaire que Potter avait osé faire au dîner.

Draco renifla moqueusement. «C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Pansy ? J'en suis blessé.» Blaise lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras.

«Tu t'en remettras. Tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est que tu auras de la compétition cette année. N'est-ce pas ce que tu aimes, une bonne compétition ?»

Draco jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami. «Blaise, la ferme. Je suis vexé, là.»

«Où croyez-vous que Dumbledore installera les Gryffondors ? Il est rusé. Nous allons sûrement avoir quelques invités pour le reste de l'été.» commenta Lucius.

Rogue grogna. «Il n'oserait pas…» Soudainement, un phénix apparut de nulle part et laissa tomber une lettre dans son assiette.

Lisant la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, Lucius fit un geste tout à fait anti-malfoyien. Il se frappa le front.

« Je hais avoir raison. »

À côté de lui, Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'enseigner à ses étudiants quelques malédictions très colorées. Et pas du type que vous pouvez exécuter à l'aide d'une baguette magique…

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Pompom était toujours en train de passer un savon à Harry quand Sirius et Remus vinrent le chercher pour aller chez les Serpentards.

«Ne partez plus jamais comme vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Vous êtes passé à l'état d'inconscient à celui de vomir du sang, et après, vous allez vous promener pendant des heures !»

Harry essayait toujours de s'expliquer alors qu'il suivait les instructions de l'infirmière enragée, mais il ne put jamais placer un mot.

«J'étais aff-»

«Je m'en fiche ! Vous auriez dû crier, ou me faire signe d'une quelconque façon ! Je ne crois avoir été aussi effrayée depuis le retour de Volde-»

«Pompom !» intervint Remus d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique. «Avez-vous terminé avec Harry ? Nous aimerions tous aller nous reposer, ça a été une longue journée pour tout le monde.»

Madame Pomfresh rougit avant d'acquiescer au loup-garou. Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil sera profitable à tout le monde.» Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry.

«Si vous avez ne serait-ce que la moindre douleur ou irritation, venez me voir sans tarder. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre dès que vous aurez trouvé votre âme sœur.»

Harry hocha la tête avant d'essayer de remettre son t-shirt. En vain.

Sirius prit le t-shirt et l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette magique. «Ton corps est en train de changer pour atteindre sa carrure naturelle. Nous irons t'acheter quelques vêtements dès demain. Mon petit Harry grandit !»

Remus roula des yeux à la vue de ses deux amis avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous vers les cachots.

«Il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui me déteste.» se plaignit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient. «D'abord, cette horrible maladie. Ensuite, je dois passer le reste de mon été avec des Serpentards, et maintenant, tous mes vêtements seront trop petits dès demain matin. Et tout cela n'inclut même pas Voldemort !»

Se rappelant des mots échangés avec Albus, les deux hommes tentèrent d'amener Harry à voir la vérité en face.

« Tu sais, Harry, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous aussi méchants. Nous devrions au moins essayer de sympathiser avec eux.» dit Sirius. Harry cligna des yeux, lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

«Sirius, tu détestes tout ce qui a rapport aux Serpentards, Rogue et Malfoy inclus. Je crois que le stress d'aujourd'hui t'a vraiment affecté.»

Sirius leva les yeux vers ses deux accompagnateurs. «Pourquoi ? Suis-je vraiment comme ça ?»

Remus et Harry approuvèrent à l'unisson.

«Et merde !»

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Et voilà !!! N'oubliez pas que des reviews sont toujours appréciées ! Dans le prochain chapitre, les réactions des Serpentards…


	6. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry!

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de **sparkey-tangerine**, seulement la traduction est de moi.

**Réponses aux reviews:  
winrii:** Pourquoi "lol"? Contente que la fic te plaise toujours!  
**adenoide**: Malheureusement, l'attirance ne sera pas pour tout de suite... En tout cas, bonne lecture!  
**Anonyme c encore moi: **Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise! Elle est trop bien, je n'aurais pas pu arrêter si tôt! Bises.  
**Molafofolle**: Et bien la voilà, la suite, en espérant que tu l'aimes.  
**onarluca**: Et oui, d'un commun accord, Alanisse et moi avons décidé de continuer chacun de notre côté. Mais à l'avenir nous posterons le même jour. Puisqu'elle ne peut pas vraiment poster le lundi et qu'elle le fait généralement la fin de semaine, le prochain chapitre (le mien) devrait sortir la fin de semaine prochaine, donc un ou deux jours plus tôt. Contente de t'avoir toujours parmi mes lecteurs!  
**Vif d'or:** Oui, il est un tantinet jaloux, mais c'était surtout une manière de montrer à quel point Harry est devenu beau. Bonne continuation!  
**Lunicorne**: Vraiment heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Voici la suite. Bonne journée!  
**Meri-Chan91**: Contente que ça te plaise. Je ne sais pas précisément quelle taille atteindra Harry, mais il est certain qu'il aura de quoi te faire baver! Bises.

Et voilà, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Et maintenant, la suite!

**Chapitre 6 : Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry !**

Harry, Remus et Sirius se tenaient devant la seule chose qui les séparait de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Un portrait. Et pas n'importe lequel, un portrait qui représentait un serpent.

« Original. Je paris que vous ne savez aucunement où est-ce que ça mène. » s'exclama Sirius d'une voix traînante. Le serpent siffla aux Griffondors qui lui manquaient de respect («Typique.»), mais seulement Harry comprit.

« _Gryffondorks, peuh ! Je suppose que je vais devoir les laisser entrer s'ils ont le mot de passe. Ce qui est peu probable._ »

Harry sourit au serpent et lui siffla une réponse. « _Il se trouve que nous l'avons. Et en ce moment, je préfère être un Gryffondork plutôt qu'un Serpentard. Maintenant, Sang Pur._ »

Le serpent parut choqué un moment avant de réaliser que le 'Gryffondork' était en train de lui parler. Il sortit la langue et goûta l'air.

« _Un Élémentaire. Un Vélane Élémentaire. Mes excuses. Veuillez entrez, je vous prie_. »

Harry sourit à nouveau avant de siffler ses remerciements au serpent alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Sirius chancela.

« Je déteste quand tu fais _ça_. »

Harry sourit moqueusement, un sourire qui rappela aux deux hommes celui qui serait le compagnon de Harry.

L'ambiance dans la Salle Commune de Serpantard était tout sauf accueillante. Tous les Serpentards étaient soit assis, soit formant un cercle autour des flammes argentées qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ou bien, dans le cas de Rogue ou de Malfor Sr., jetant des regards menaçants en direction de la porte d'entrée.

«Et bien ! Ne sentez-vous pas ce joyeux sentiment de chaleur envahir votre cœur quand vous mettez les pieds ici ? C'est jouissif ! » dit Harry, sarcastique. Remus renifla.

«Oui, mon cœur en est tellement empli que j'ai l'impression que je vais être malade. »

Les trois Gryffondors descendirent lentement les escaliers, se méfiant de ces Serpentards supposément démoniaques.

Rogue prit finalement la parole. « Au nom de Merlin, comment Albus a-t-il pu être d'accord avec tout ceci ? Black ! J'imagine que c'est toi qui voulais étrangler tout le monde dans leur sommeil. Ou bien était-ce Potter, avide de sympathie. »

«Croyez-moi, nous avons tous les trois essayé de nous sortir de cette situation. Dès que je trouve une paire de ciseaux, je m'en vais faire une petite visite chez le Directeur.»

Tout le monde regarda Harry, choqué. Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ne venait-il pas juste de menacer le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore?

Harry soupira fortement. « Pas le Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis ici par les bons soins d'un Choixpeau vengeur. »

Les regardes choqués demeurèrent.

« Et je ne dirai rien de plus. »

Remus secoua la tête afin de se défaire du charme du Vélane et retrouver ses esprits. Les Serpentards ne furent pas aussi chanceux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à contrôler leurs émotions, Goyle commença à baver.

« Allez Harry, » dit Remus, en posant une main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu, « Ça a été une longue journée. Tu devrais aller dormir avant que Pompom ne décide de te kidnapper et te garder en otage à l'infirmerie. »

Harry se hérissa comme un chat menacé. « Elle n'oserait pas! Je ne veux pas retourner à l'infirmerie avant que l'école ne recommence! »

Sirius ricana. « Continue comme ça et tu battras tous les records des Maraudeurs en matière de séjours à l'infirmerie en sept ans! Maintenant, » il claqua des mains avant de se pointer lui-même, « Permets-tu à ton adorable Sniffle de t'accompagner dans ta quête aux vêtements, demain? Ou bien suis-je condamné à errer dans cette place à t'ignorer pour le reste de nos vies surnaturelles? »

Harry sourit. « Avec un tel choix, je suis obligé de dire que j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec Sniffle. La contre-partie est vraiment trop ennuyeuse. »

Harry esquiva le coup de Sirius, puis reporta son attention aux Serpentards. Ils avaient été étrangement tranquille tout au long de leur petite conversation. Ses yeux vert émeraude en trouva une paire argentée, et son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était déplacé avant que Draco Malfoy ne se mette à parler.

« J'imagine que tu veux t'asseoir? » fut tout ce qu'il demanda, reprenant le contrôle et repoussant l'attraction de Harry. Ce dernier se secoua mentalement. Que diable se passait-il? N'était-ce qu'un effet secondaire de son importante perte de sang?

Harry acquiesça. Il ferma les yeux et prit place près du feu, laissant la douce chaleur le réconforter. Un toussotement poli le sortit soudainement de son bonheur. En ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit Pansy Parkinson assise en face de lui, ses yeux bleus comme la mer semblant le transpercer.

« Euh… salut. » murmura Harry doucement.

« Tu vas bien, maintenant? » Sa question n'avait pas été énoncée par son habituel ton moqueur, mais par un ton qui était un brin plus chaleureux qu'indifférent.

Alors qu'il était surpris par la question, Harry se rendit compte à quel point la situation actuelle pouvait être embarrassante. Ces gens l'avaient vu dans un des pires moments de faiblesse de sa courte vie. Il serait tout à fait le genre de ces bons vieux Serpentards qu'il connaissait d'utiliser la chose pour la retourner vilement à leur avantage. « _Mais ceux-là sont les nouveaux Serpentards_. » argumenta soudain une voix dans la tête de Harry. « _Avant, c'était simplement de la poudre aux yeux!_ »

_« Ah non, alors! Es-tu en train de me dire qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié un seul de ces moments? Je paris qu'ils l'ont pris comme des bonus, sinon je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter._ »

_« Pourquoi es-tu aussi soudainement pessimiste? Indirectement, ces gens risquent leurs vies pour toi! Et toi, tu oses croire qu'il y aurait peut-être un motif alternatif derrière tout ça, simplement en te basant sur tes préjugés!_ »

Génial. Maintenant, Harry se sentait mal. Et pourquoi cette voix ressemblait-elle autant à celle de Rogue?

Réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de la Serpentard, Harry rougit et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Euh... c'est gentil de l'avoir demandé. »

La jeune fille lui sourit, et à partir de cet instant, la pseudo-glace était brisée. Une grande tension quitta la pièce alors que Sirius et Remus prirent place aux côtés de Harry.

Matthew Flint sourit timidement aux deux hommes avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

« Alors Potter, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez toi? »

Luis Montague roula des yeux. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir pénétrer dans un univers alternatif.

« Tu n'as aucun tact, Matt. Tu étais supposé de lentement soutirer l'information de manière à ce qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il ait dit que trop tard. Pas lui jeter cette question à la figure! »

Matt haussa les épaules. « J'étais simplement curieux. » Il retourna à Harry. « Alors? »

Harry se rappela que Remus lui avait dit qu'ils lui démontreraient le plus grand respect s'il leur révélait sa vraie nature, mais il est impossible d'enseigner des tours à un vieux chien. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il le dirait à Ron et Hermione, alors oubliez ceux qui avaient ri de lui et de ses amis les cinq dernières années.

« Et bien, j'étais malade. » dit Harry, espérant que le garçon trop curieux accepterait cette réponse et le laisserait tranquille.

« Et la récompense de l'année en matière d'éloquence va à... » dit Theodore Nott, un brin d'amusement colorant sa voix.

Harry soupira et regarda ses gardiens à la recherche d'un peu d'aide. Remus haussa simplement les sourcils dans une mimique qui signifiait 'qu'attends-tu pour leur dire?'. Sirius était déchiré à la fois entre leur dire de se mêler de leurs affaires et de leur balancer toute l'information.

_« Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas?_ » pensa Sirius alors que Harry tentait de leur expliquer sa soudaine maladie tout en essayant de garder son secret. « _Remus lui a dit qu'il lui fallait être fier d'être un Vélane Élémentaire, pas de le cacher comme si c'était un effroyable secret! S'il ne peut même pas s'accepter lui-même, comment pourra-t-il avaler le fait que DRACO MALFOY soit son âme sœur?_ »

Sirius se décida à parler afin de sauver son pauvre neveu des griffes de Serpentards avides d'informations.

« Harry a simplement reçu son héritage. C'est héréditaire, alors Albus doit le préparer à ça. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'affoler. »

Pansy renifla. « Pas de quoi s'affoler? Ouais, bien sur. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler lorsqu'on vomit du sang. »

Sirius eut l'air gêné. Harry soupira mentalement, soulagé que les projecteurs ne soient plus sur lui.

Remus semblait déçu par Sirius. Il était supposé encourager Harry à révéler son secret à Draco et aux autres Serpentards, pas de l'aider à le cacher. Remus l'avait vécu, et ça n'avait été une très belle vie.

« Hé, Harry. » s'exclama soudainement Remus, plongeant la main dans ses robes et en sortant un cadeau. « Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Harry attrapa le paquet vert et doré avec ses réflexes d'Attrapeur combinés à ceux de Vélane avant d'afficher un sourire éclatant et de le mettre avec les quatre autres présents qu'il avait reçus.

« Merci Remus! » dit-il joyeusement. « J'aurais sûrement oublié. »

Matt Flint ouvrit grands les yeux. Il était le plus innocent, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, de tout le groupe, et devenait facilement émotif.

« Tu aurais OUBLIÉ ton propre anniversaire? À qui est-ce que ça arrive? »

Une belle teinte de rouge envahit les joues de Harry. « Moi, apparemment. C'est une longue histoire. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Et elle commence et se termine certainement avec les Dursley. » Il tendit son cadeau à Harry, qui était étrangement petit.

Harry supplia son parrain du regard. « S'il te plaît, ne commence pas avec ça. Pour une fois j'aimerais passer un bon anniversaire, et cela n'inclut pas une conversation à propos des Dursley. »

Rogue renifla, toujours frustré à cause de cet arrangement qui comprenait des Gryffondors dans ses cachots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter? Ils ne t'ont pas donné assez de cadeaux? Pauvre célébrité! »

Remus retint Sirius alors qu'il essayait de se jeter sur Rogue, et Harry était étrangement calme.

Il posa les cadeaux de Sirius et de Remus par terre. « Vous savez que ceux-là proviennent de Sirius et de Remus. »

Il prit un paquet enveloppé de rouge et lut l'étiquette. « Ron. » Il le posa ensuite avec les autres.

Celui qui était vêtu de papier argenté était gros et lourd. « Hermione. » Le prochain, de taille moyenne, était rouge et doré. « Mrs. Weasley. » Il garda le dernier, emballé de bleu, entre ses mains. « Ginny, Fred et George."

Harry regarda le maître des potions droit dans les yeux. « Le dernier cadeaux que j'ai reçu des Dursley était une vieille paire de chaussettes jaunes. Ils ne portent aucune attention à mon anniversaire, et encore moi à ma personne, maintenant que j'y pense. Excepté lorsqu'on me crie après parce que je n'ai pas terminé toutes mes tâches ménagères. Et vous savez parfaitement que je ne mens pas, et que je ne raconte pas tout cela de manière dramatique. Vous avez pu voir mes souvenirs. »

Harry baissa les yeux, soudainement embarrassé. Avant que quiconque ne dise un mot, il prit tous ses cadeaux et s'en alla dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Sirius et Remus. Les deux hommes suivirent leur neveu, en colère contre Rogue de l'avoir rendu malheureux.

« Et bien, nous allons nous coucher, nous avons besoin de sommeil. Ça a été une longue journée, et demain nous devons aller à Pré-au-Lard. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Seulement Pansy et Matt répondirent. « Bonne nuit! »

Quand la porte fut fermée, Rogue haussa les sourcils en direction de ses Serpentards. Et de Lucius. Tout le temps qu'ils étaient là, il était resté silencieux, alors que les autres étaient demeurés... chaleureux et invitants.

« Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sev. » répliqua Lucius, qui avait aussi haussé les sourcils en réponse. « Il me coûte énormément de dire cela, mais Harry Potter ne devient l'arrogante et égocentrique réplique de son père simplement parce que tu ne peux les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Tu oublies même sa mère qui avait un certain tempérament, et je crois qu'en ce moment il est beaucoup plus le fils de sa mère que celui de son père. »

Pansy acquiesça. « Je ne sais pas pour vous tous, mais moi, dans ma vraie vie, je n'ai pas été élevée pour haïr Harry Potter, ou bien les Moldus. Bien sûr, en étant à Serpentard, on acquiert l'idée que peut-être sommes-nous supérieurs aux Moldus dans le sens que nous avons des pouvoirs magiques, mais ils ont vécu bien plus longtemps sans magie que nous avec elle. Mes parents nous ont toujours dit, à moi et, » Pansy s'arrêta afin de s'éclaircir la voix. Parler de son frère lui était toujours douloureux. « À moi et à Pat de toujours traiter les autres comme nous aimerions qu'on nous traite. Et maintenant, dans un sens, nous sommes libres. Peut-être y a-t-il toujours la guerre, mais nous ne sommes plus des espions. Nous pouvons être nous-mêmes, et personnellement, j'ai l'intention de devenir amie avec Harry Potter. Il aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible dans le futur."

La Salle Commune demeura silencieuse après le discours de Pansy. Matt se lança, un peu embarrassé.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas d'aussi bonnes raisons de fréquenter le Survivant, mais j'aime simplement les gens en général. »

Cette réplique fit fondre un instant le masque des Serpentards, qui ricanèrent.

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Harry posa ses cadeaux sur la table de la cuisine et regarda autour de lui, ébahi. Il y avait une Salle Commune de taille moyenne, mais tout de même spacieuse, décorée dans divers tons de bleu et de noir qui menait à une cuisine avec un îlot de marbre noir en son milieu et assez de place pour quatre personnes.

Sirius siffla. Remus regarda autour de lui, choqué.

Attenant à la Salle Commune, un corridor séparait quatre chambres, dont les portes étaient disposées par groupes de deux de chaque côté. Toutes les portes étaient de couleur et de grandeur identiques; des plaques portant leurs noms les différenciaient. Sur la dernière était marqué 'Chambre d'amis'.

Sirius sourit. « Vous savez, Dumbledore est vraiment doué pour lécher des culs. »

Remus, surpris, fit un petit bruit de gorge. Sirius lança un regard ennuyé à Harry, qui éclata de rire.

Remus soupira. « Allons jeter un coup d'œil à nos chambres. On revient ici dans dix minutes pour la séance d'ouverture des cadeaux. »

Harry approuva. « Dix piastres que ma chambre est peinte en rouge et or. »

Sirius regarda Harry étrangement. « Dix piastres? Pourquoi voudrais-je dix piastres? Je préférerais avoir des gallions. »

Remus soupira une fois de plus mais tenta d'expliquer rapidement.

« C'est une expression moldue. Piastres signifie dollars, sous, euros, livres sterling. Tu as compris l'idée. Si tu avais pris le cours d'Étude des Moldus comme je te l'avais conseillé, cela n'aurait pas été un problème. »

Harry rit sous cape comme il allait visiter sa nouvelle chambre, écoutant Sirius se plaindre à propos des Moldus et leurs drôles d'expressions.

Par chance, Sirius et Remus avaient oublié son pari. La chambre était peinte avec des bleus et des verts, avec des accents de doré et de beige. Honnêtement, c'était comme de marcher dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Les murs et le tapis étaient d'un vert foncé, presque noir, alors que le lit avait l'air d'être en or, avec des draps que Harry jugea être fait de coton égyptien, de par l'odeur et la texture. Le plafond avait été ensorcelé afin de reproduire le ciel à l'extérieur, comme dans la Grande Salle. En face du lit se trouvait un énorme walk-in, ouvert, dans lequel les vêtements de Harry avaient été rangés.

« Dommage, ils sont tous trop petits. » grommela Harry pour lui-même.

Dans le coin se trouvait une salle de bain bleu marin. Et elle contenait un comme dans la salle de bain des préfets, tel que Harry avait eu la chance d'essayer au cours de sa quatrième année. Le bain, le lavabo et la toilette étaient en argent étincelant. Le même genre de truc brillant qu'on trouvait dans le bureau du Directeur.

De la magie. Actuellement, Harry pouvait voir la magie. Se concentrant sur ce qui scintillait, Harry jeta un regard à sa chambre et vit que tout scintillait.

« Cool. » dit Harry avant d'entendre distinctement les pas de Sirius qui marchait dans le corridor. Remus le suivait alors que le Vélane présent en Harry associait une certaine odeur au loup-garou.

« Entrez. » dit Harry avant même que Sirius ait cogné.

Sirius entra avec un air ébahi et un Remus amusé.

« Tu t'es transformé en...en...en REMUS! Entre un loup-garou et un Vélane Élémentaire je ne pourrai plus jamais jouer de tours! » cria Sirius avant de se lancer vers le mur. Harry l'attrapa avant qu'il n'endommage davantage son cerveau après l'impact inévitable qui s'annonçait avec le garde-robe de Harry.

Harry tapota l'épaule de son parrain dans une sympathie moqueuse alors qu'il regardait Remus, amusé.

« Alors tu peux aussi entendre les pas des gens? »

Remus acquiesça. « Je vais sûrement devoir t'enseigner comment contrôler tes pouvoirs, en tant que détenteur de certains pouvoirs magiques spéciaux. Sens-tu que tes sens du toucher et de l'odorat sont aussi plus développés? »

Harry hocha la tête, mais il avait l'air confus.

« Ton odeur me crie que tu es un loup-garou, mais il y a une partie de moi qui dit que tu es un gentil loup-garou. De la famille. »

Remus sourit. « Mon instinct me dit aussi que tu es différent, mais tu m'es avant tout familier. Et si nous pouvions oublier un peu cette histoire de familiarités, nous pourrions aller dans la Salle Commune, tu irais y ouvrir tes cadeaux. »

Sirius se revigora et lâcha Harry. « Des cadeaux? Et bien, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt? Allez, Harry! »

Harry trébucha gracieusement, si cela était possible, et fut poussé dans une chaise de la Salle Commune par Sirius.

Saisissant le plus gros paquet, Sirius s'éclaircit la voix.

« À Harry, Avec amour, de Hermione. Tu as quelque chose à me dire? »

Harry rougit et éloigna le présent de Sirius.

« Ouais, Hermione aime RON! » indiqua Harry en arrachant le papier argenté.

Harry s'attendait à des livres, mais il fut surpris et ravi quand il vit une boîte en bois. En l'ouvrant, Harry haleta et ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie.

« Hermione, tu es la meilleure! »

Sirius regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son filleul afin de connaître la raison de tant d'agitation. Évidemment, ce n'était pas un livre!

Dans la boîte étaient couchés trois petits vifs d'or, un bronze, un argent et un doré.

« C'est la dernière nouveauté dans l'équipement d'entraînement des attrapeurs. Le doré est pour l'entraînement régulier, l'argenté pour aider à la pratique et améliorer mes figures de vol, et le bronze est pour les réflexes! »

Levant le compartiment qui contenait les vifs, Harry trouva tout au fond un second compartiment qui contenait deux livres. Un s'intitulait _S'entraîner pour les Ligues: Complément pour Attrapeurs_, et l'autre était _La Stratégie pour les Nuls_.

« Hermione, » dit Sirius, secouant la tête. « Il fallait qu'il y ait des livres quelque part. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ce ne serait pas Hermione sans ses livres et sa nature stressante de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. » Pause. « Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça. Les mots 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout' sont tabous pour elle. »

Le cadeau de Ron était aussi toute une surprise. Il s'agissait d'une petite sphère de cristal de la taille d'un pamplemousse, et qui épousait parfaitement la paume de la main de Harry. À l'intérieur, de minces volutes de fumée s'enroulaient les uns autour des autres et changeaient de forme et de couleur.

Remus siffla. « Ron a dû épargner toute cette année. Ceci coûte très cher. »

Harry regarda la fumée de plus près. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« On l'appelle Larme D'Aurore. Elle est utilisée principalement par les voyants pour savoir si leurs rêves sont prophétiques. On peut aussi l'utiliser comme détecteur de mensonges. Le manuel d'instructions qui vient avec te dira comment t'en servir proprement. Actuellement, il faut débourser une rondelette somme pour s'en procurer une. »

Harry songea à la vision d'un Sirius torturé par Voldemort, la même qu'on lui avait envoyé durant ses examens. Il vit la fumée de la sphère virer au noir, et former la marque des ténèbres.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil au manuel d'instructions et lut à voix haute. « Le noir signifie que la vision n'est que pur mensonge, et que le danger a de sérieuses chances de se produire si tu suis ta vision. »

Harry soupira et rangea l'orbe dans sa boîte de velours. Ce précieux cadeau lui aurait tellement été utile l'année dernière. Voldemort n'utiliserait sûrement pas le même piège deux fois.

Sentant que son filleul s'enlisait dans un gouffre dépressif, Sirius tendit son propre cadeau et le tendit à Harry.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je crois bien que tu l'aimeras. J'ai dû me battre avec Remus pour te laisser l'avoir. »

Curieux, Harry ouvrit la petite boîte et en sortit un petit rouleau de parchemin et... deux trousseaux de clés? Le cœur battant, Harry questionna Sirius du regard.

Sirius sourit et pointa simplement le rouleau dans la main de Harry. Le parchemin était scellé, alors c'est avec l'aide de Remus que Harry put le lire.

_La lecture du Testament de Lily Jade Potter et de James Dominic Potter se fera le 30 Août à leur unique fils et héritier, Harry James Potter, accompagné de Albus W.B.P. Dumbledore, Remus Jacob Lupin et Sirius César Black à Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie._

_À ce moment, Harry Potter deviendra Chef de la Maison Potter et aura légalement le droit de voir les trésors de famille et le dernier mot sur les finances de la famille._

_Veuillez rencontrer Griphook dans le bureau directorial à minuit, à la date mentionnée ci-haut._

_La Banque Gringotts_

Harry, chancelant, respira profondément. Ses parents avaient rédigé leur testament? Que possédaient-ils d'autre?

Sirius sourit tristement. « Ils ne voulaient pas ajouter un poids de plus à tes épaules alors ils l'ont fait afin que, si jamais tu ne devais pas vivre avec moi à l'âge de onze ans, on pourrait te lire le testament afin que tu puisse avoir légalement ton mot à dire là-dessus à l'âge de seize ans. Le premier trousseau est pour l'héritage de la famille Potter. L'héritage personnel de Lily et James et... le mien. » Sirius leva la main afin d'arrêter Harry avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Même en tant que criminel, tu es toujours mon filleul. Aussi, James et moi étions cousins au troisième degré par des aïeuls communs d'il y a dix générations, ou quelque chose comme ça, alors je pourrais dire que nous sommes de la même famille. Et je ne peux pas vraiment utiliser cet argent puisque je suis activement recherché, alors je te fais confiance. Le Ministère ne permettrait pas à Remus de recevoir autant d'argent; cela va à l'encontre du Code des Loups-Garous de je ne sais quelle année et qui leur permettrait d'acquérir plus de deux millions de gallions, ou à peu près. Ce sont tous des B.S. si tu veux mon avis, mais c'est notre Ministère. Alors tu es le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Fin de la discussion. »

Harry sourit. « Alors mes parents ont fait leur testament? Ont-ils autres choses dont je devrais être au courant? Leurs tombes, par exemple ? Et je vais prendre soin de ton argent. Je te le promet. ?

Sirius regarda Harry, le visage pâle. « Tu ne sais pas? » Remus avait une réaction identique. Les deux paraissaient choqués.

Effrayé, Harry posa inévitablement des questions. « Savoir? Savoir quoi? La majorité des gens s'enfuissent dès qu'on aborde tout ce qui a trait aux familles, spécialement la mienne! »

Remus parla. « Évidemment que tes parents ont des tombes. Je... nous croyions que Dumbledore te les aurais déjà montrées. »

Harry secoua la tête, la rage le consumant peu à peu. Encore Dumbledore. Il savait à propos de la prophétie, de tous ces trucs à propos des Vélanes, et maintenant _ça_. Sûrement s'était-il aussi opposé à ce que Harry puisse prendre connaissance du testament de ses parents.

« Tout remonte toujours à lui. » soupira Harry, sa colère faisant en sorte que la température de la pièce augmente de plusieurs degrés. « Il savait _tout_. »

Sirius attrapa Harry par les épaules avant qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide (comme cuire quelqu'un) et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je te jure sur l'amitié que j'ai eu avec ton père que nous arrangerons tout cela. Dumbledore te dira tout ce qu'il sait sur ta vie. Et à nous aussi. _Mais pas ce soir_. Tes parents auraient voulu que tu profites de cette soirée. Fais-le pour eux, si ce n'est pour toi-même. »

Harry se calma lentement et ramena la température de la pièce à la normale.

« D'accord Sirius. Demain. Les autres clés, elles sont pour quoi? »

Sirius sourit. « Ma… ou devrais-je plutôt dire _ta_ nouvelle motocyclette volante. »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. « Celle que tu avais il y a longtemps? »

Sirius approuva. « Je me suis rappelé que l'année dernière, tu m'as dit que le souvenir que tu préférais de cette nuit-là était celui de cette motocyclette volante. Hagrid t'avait embarqué pour t'emmener aux Dursley. Il a dit qu'il l'avait mise dans mon testament juste avant que je ne sois arrêté. Maintenant, à qui le tour? »

Remus sourit. « Ça sera moi. »

Le cadeau de Remus s'avérerait très utile. Il s'agissait d'un livre (« Honnêtement, il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un de responsable dans tout cela. ») mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était un des trois livres écrits sur les Vélanes Élémentaires. Le manuscrit en lui-même avait l'air très vieux, et la couverture représentait un cœur divisé - non pas brisé - fait en diamants rose, avec les symboles des éléments en autres pierres précieuses qui dansaient autour. Le livre s'ouvrait aussi par le milieu, comme un carnet de voyage, et se trouvait à être très épais.

« Commence à le lire dès que possible. » fut tout ce que dit Remus.

Mrs. Weasley envoya une série de bonbons et de gâteaux, étant probablement persuadée que Harry était toujours chez les Dursley, ainsi qu'un veston en jean fait à la main.

« Elle doit expérimenter de nouveaux matériaux. C'est beaucoup mieux que les pulls en laine. »

Le dernier, mais non pas le moindre, fut celui de la part de Ginny et des jumeaux. Ginny avait envoyé un livre sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et comment l'enseigner. Il y avait plusieurs sorts que Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Fred et Georges, quant à eux, avaient donné un échantillon de tout ce qui se trouvait dans leur boutique, ainsi qu'un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à un garde-robe.

« Les jumeaux ont bien fait de t'envoyer cela, Harry. » commenta Remus. « C'est très approprié à la situation actuelle. Cela s'adresse aux célébrités et aux criminels qui veulent se cacher. Beaucoup de personnes célèbres ont pu se promener parmi la foule sans se faire remarquer, et ce, grâce à cela. »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Comme ça tu ne seras plus poursuivi par des journalistes. »

Harry était singulièrement touché que l'on puisse penser à lui rendre la vie plus facile. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de convaincre Sirius d'investir dans leur boutique. Ils s'entendraient à merveille.

Bien après minuit, les trois Gryffondors se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de se diriger séparément vers leurs chambres respectives. C'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua une porte supplémentaire.

Harry vit qu'elle ouvrait directement sur la chambre d'amis. Sachant que ça serait pour son âme sœur, une douce chaleur se répandit en lui alors qu'il mettait son pyjama, et c'est en regardant les étoiles qu'il s'endormit.

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Voilà!!!


	7. Cauchemars et journée de shopping ruinée

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de **sparkey-tangerine**, seulement la traduction est de moi.

Bonjour!!!

Voilà le chapitre 7 avec beaucoup de retard… Vraiment désolée! Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons! La fin de la session approche, je travaille beaucoup, j'ai dernièrement fêté mon anniversaire (19 ans, je m'en viens vieille!!! ) et, pour couronner le tout, je suis tombé malade. Comme ce chapitre n'était pas corrigé, j'ai donc du le faire un peu à la fois, quand je traduis, mes phrases sont loin d'être en français correct alors, ça me prend du temps! Mais bon, finis les bavardages, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant vraiment qu'il vous plaira. La suite devrait venir soit samedi, soit lundi, il faudra que je vois avec Alanisse. Pour les reviews, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre personnellement, au prochain chapitre, je vous promets une réponse. En attendant, bonne lecture!

Marie Potter – xxx -

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

**Chapitre 7 : Des cauchemars et une journée shopping ruinée**

_Au pays des rêves…_

Il était de retour au Département des Mystères ; cette fois, il était seul. Le fait d'être là aurait dû être le premier indice qu'il rêvait, mais Harry était coincé dans sa frénésie. Il devait trouver Sirius. Voldemort l'avait enlevé. Harry vola presque dans les couloirs désormais familiers et dans la pièce aux multiples portes. Les croix de feu que Hermione avait dessinées auparavant étaient toujours là.

« S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit sain et sauf ! » ne put s'empêcher Harry de murmurer pour lui-même, avant de se ruer vers la plus proche porte marquée d'une croix. C'était la salle du temps. « _Pas ici_. »

Ressortant à la course, Harry se précipita sur une seconde porte avant que l'autre ne se referme et que la pièce ne se mette à tourner à toute vitesse.

Les cinq membres de l'Ordre étaient en train de se battre contre les Mangemorts. Sirius commençait à peine son duel contre Belatrix Lestrange. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir.

« SIRIUS, ARRÊTE ! ELLE VA TE TUER ! » s'époumona Harry du haut des estrades. Sirius s'arrêta pour regarder Harry, et le sort de Bellatrix le frappa de plein fouet. Il tomba de l'autre côté de l'arche.

« SIRIUS ! NON, REVIENS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! » cria Harry au rideau noir qui dansait moqueusement devant ses yeux, masquant la vue de Sirius.

Remus sortit de l'ombre, le visage pâle. « Il est parti, Harry. Parti. Tu me l'as enlevé. »

Puis, le visage de Remus se transforma en celui, moqueur, de Bellatrix. « Awww, est-ce que le petit bébé Potter est triste ? Son Sirius lui manque ? »

Les cheveux de Lestrange virèrent au blond platine et son visage devint plus pointu jusqu'à ce que Harry reconnaisse Lucius Malfoy.

« Tout cela aurait pu être évité si seulement tu étais _mort_, Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Voldemort serait toujours là. »

Lucius rit. « Potter, il _est_ là. Par tes bons soins. »

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau, mais il ne put empêcher le doute de semer son esprit. Lucius ricana une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité.

Un bruit de pas attira son l'attention de ses oreilles sensibles et Harry se tourna vers le voile. « _Sirius. Il faut que ça soit Sirius !_ » pensa Harry, tremblant à la fois de peur que ça ne soit pas lui, et d'espoir.

Le voile arrêta de bouger, comme s'il n'y avait plus de vent surnaturel qui y soufflait, et la vue de la personne qui était derrière fut bloquée. « Sirius ? » laissa échapper Harry d'une voix tremblotante.

Une main grise et morte déchira le voile en guise de réponse et Harry se retrouva face à face avec Cedric Diggory, mort.

Harry recula rapidement d'un pas alors que Cedric sortait de derrière le voile. Le sourire sur son visage était tout sauf avenant.

« Déçu, Harry ? Je croyais que tu serais content de voir un de tes vieux amis. N'as-tu rien à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Non ! Ça ne peut être réel. Tu es mort. » murmura Harry. Son corps fantomatique transpirait la vengeance.

« Oui, je le suis. Je n'ai aucun remerciement à te faire. Dis-moi Harry, qu'est-il y a de marqué à ton agenda, après ma mort ? De voler ma petite amie et lui briser le cœur ? Ou bien tuer ton parrain ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Cedric l'accusait de tous ces crimes atroces d'une voix si dure qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de l'ancien Poufsouffle. Cedric continua.

« Que penseraient tes parents, Harry ? Ils seraient tellement déçus de toi. Après tout, tu les as tués, eux aussi. »

Harry sentit son sang bouillonner de colère et il regarda durement le garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« NON ! C'est Voldemort qui a tué mes parents ! Tu n'es pas Cedric. Le Cedric que j'ai connu n'aurait JAMAIS dit cela ! »

Le faux Cedric sourit d'un air démoniaque. « Le Cedric que tu as connu ? Tu ne me connaissais pas ! Exactement comme tu n'as pas connu tes parents. Pourquoi ne pas avoir une petite conversation avec eux ? Nous verrons s'ils pensent vraiment que c'est Voldemort qui les a tués !

Cedric fit un pas de côté de manière à se placer à la droite de Harry, face au voile. Harry s'éloigna de lui, apeuré alors qu'il entendait les pas de deux autres fantômes provenant de derrière le voile.

Lily et James Potter sortirent de derrière le voile, la peau de leurs visages tirant sur le gris, une expression de pure haine déformant leurs traits.

« Meurtrier ! » cracha James Potter à son fils, lui et sa femme se plaçant de part et d'autre de Harry, qui n'avait nul autre choix que de faire face au voile. « Je suis mort pour toi ! Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi ! Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? En envoyant un de nos meilleurs amis à Azkaban ? Si tu n'étais pas là, Peter ne serait jamais passé de l'autre côté ! Cedric Diggory serait toujours vivant ! Sirius, toujours en vie ! »

Et cette maudite voix qui continuait en augmentant toujours en intensité après chaque accusation, noyant ses pensées. Il les avait tués. Tout était de sa faute.

Lily Potter était exactement, au centimètre près, tel que Harry se l'était imaginée. Mais la peau en décomposition et la haine peinte sur le visage de sa mère, Harry ne se l'était jamais figurés.

« Tu as survécu cette nuit-là. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas sauvés ? Tu es supposé être _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres _! Et tu en profites pour le ramener ? Après tout ce que ton père et moi avons fait pour l'arrêter ? Tu n'es plus digne d'être mon fils ! »

Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais ils ne parurent pas le remarquer. « Je vous en supplie ! C'était un accident ! Personne n'était supposé mourir ! Personne ! »

Alors qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même ainsi que les morts qui l'entouraient, Harry n'entendit pas venir les pas d'une quatrième personne.

« Harry. » vint une voix derrière lui. Harry connaissait cette voix ! Sirius ! Le soulagement sans fin qui l'étreignit alors qu'il entendait sa voix fut de courte durée ; à l'idée qu'il puisse être mort à nouveau, Harry se retourna avec crainte pour se rendre compte que son parrain n'était plus qu'un fantôme.

« Sirius ? » demanda doucement Harry, son cœur se brisant au fait qu'il avait une fois de plus perdu Sirius. « Non ! Non, tu ne peux pas être mort. Je t'en supplie, je suis tellement désolé ! »

Sirius le regarda longuement avant de tirer son filleul à lui.

« Oui, tu _dois_ l'être. » murmura-t-il en retour, ses mains glacées serrant les bras de Harry. « J'ai perdu quinze années de ma vie pour toi. Une mauviette sans valeur qui tue tout le monde autour de lui. Tu es une peste, Harry Potter. Une maladie de laquelle j'aurais du me laver les mains il y a longtemps. Et maintenant, tu m'as tué aussi. »

Sirius poussa Harry loin de lui. Il trébucha et son père le ramena au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient. Harry tomba à genoux et couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains. « Non, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tentant d'effacer les voix des gens qu'il avait tués. « Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de vous sauver. Vous tous. Et j'ai essayé ! J'ai vraiment essayé! »

Un rire aigu et glacé retentit avec force, son écho se percutant sur les murs de la pièce. Harry leva la tête et s'aperçut que ses cauchemars étaient tous partis.

« Aide-nous, Harry ! » lui vint la voix de sa mère. « Aide-nous ! » Harry regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce et vit que sa mère, son père, Sirius et Cedric étaient tous enchaînés au mur, vivants.

« Harry, s'il te plaît ! » cria sa mère avant qu'une longue main blafarde, enroulée fermement autour d'une baguette magique, ne sorte de l'ombre.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Une lumière verte fonça droit sur elle, et Lily Potter mourut une fois de plus. Ricanant, Voldemort sortit complètement des ténèbres, une épée incrustée des émeraudes de Serpentard pendant à son flanc. Il tint rapidement tête à James Potter avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

« Tu es encore tombé dans mon piège, Potter. Et maintenant j'ai le plaisir de les tuer pour une seconde fois. »

Harry voulut se précipiter vers lui pour l'arrêter, mais le sol sur lequel il s'était agenouillé devint liquide, empêchant tout mouvement.

« Laissez-les tranquilles ! » hurla Harry alors que la substance montait le long de sa main, prévenant une possible préhension de baguette.

Voldemort rit doucement alors qu'il laissait glisser sa main pâle le long de la joue de Cedric, avant de s'arrêter sur sa nuque.

« Il faut tuer ceux qui n'ont aucun rapport dans cette histoire… » murmura-t-il avant de casser les précieux os.

« NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! » hurla Harry alors que la gélatine grimpait plus haut sur son corps. Voldemort avança lentement vers Sirius.

Sirius commença à se tortiller afin de se défaire de ses liens alors que Voldemort approchait de lui. Pointant sa baguette sur l'ex-détenu, le mage noir murmura « Imperium ».

Sirius cessa immédiatement de gigoter, et son visage perdit toute expression.

Harry était maintenant plongé dans la matière visqueuse jusqu'à la poitrine, qui ne cessait de grimper, progressant rapidement. Voldemort se tourna vers son ennemi, un sourire moqueur collé à ses lèvres.

« Ton parrain va te manquer, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » demanda-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers Sirius. « Dit 'Au revoir, Harry'. »

Sirius leva ses yeux vides vers son filleul et répéta. « Au revoir, Harry. » avant que Voldemort ne le transperce de son épée sertie d'émeraudes et que Harry ne soit complètement enseveli sous son envahisseur.

_Fin du rêve_.

Harry s'assit, haletant. Il se trouvait dans une pièce qui ne lui était point familière; le plafond était rempli de gros nuages noirs annonceurs de tempête, des éclairs illuminant parfois la chambre.

Sautant hors du lit, Harry sortit de la pièce en courant. Sirius. Il devait trouver son parrain. Harry traversa le couloir à toute vitesse joindre la chambre de Sirius pour trouver la porte entrouverte et la pièce vide, ne sachant pas s'il avait même dormi à l'intérieur.

Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans les cachots, Harry n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir une idée de l'heure, sa vieille montre ayant brisé précédemment au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en quatrième année. C'est avec la pensée de ce qui était arrivé à Cedric et le souvenir de son rêve surgissant dans son esprit qu'il se rua dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

La Salle Commune était vide, mais l'horloge ensorcelée qui était posée sur la cheminée affichait « Vous ne vous rendrez jamais au matin. ». Comme Harry dévalait les escaliers pour sortir de la Salle Commune, le Portrait s'ouvrit et il entra en collision avec la personne qu'il cherchait ardemment.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius, souriant à son filleul. « Tu es content de me voir à ce point-là ? »

Harry était trop soulagé de voir son parrain toujours en vie pour articuler une réponse. Sirius remarqua qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était livide et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Hé, » demanda Sirius d'une voix rassurante. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Tu es vivant ? » souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Sirius étreignit le garçon, qui commença à pleurer. « Bien sur que je suis vivant. Je ne serais pas debout, ici, si j'étais mort, non ? »

Harry secoua la tête, enlaçant une fois de plus son parrain, ce qui alarma d'autant plus Sirius, le jeune homme étant avare de signes affectifs.

Caressant les cheveux de Harry, qui avaient maintenant trois couleurs, Sirius voulait savoir ce qui faisait pleurer ce jeune homme au cœur normalement si vaillant.

« Pourquoi poser une telle question ? »

Harry s'était finalement calmé, ses pleurs s'étant transformés en quelques reniflements à chaque minutes. Son visage et ses yeux n'étaient ni rouges, ni enflés, sa nature de Vélane s'étant occupé de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il d'une voix toujours tremblante. 'J'ai fait… un rêve. Tu es mort… par ma faute ! Et tu es revenu… mais il t'a tué ! »

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent pour former l'évidence et Sirius enveloppa les épaules du garçon d'un geste rassurant avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Hé, ne pleure pas. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je te le promets, je vivrai pour toujours, ou du moins mourrai-je en essayant ! » affirma Sirius, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry rit faiblement et cessa de pleurer. Il rougit.

« Désolé pour tout ça. J'étais simplement inquiet. »

Sirius sourit. « Tu sais, tu peux venir me parler de n'importe quoi. Même des cauchemars. Je t'écouterai même me raconter tes rêves. N'importe quel genre de rêves dont tu voudras me parler. »

Harry rougit la plaisanterie de Sirius et poussa l'homme, espiègle. Sirius était sur le point de coincer sa tête sous son bras quand Remus tourna le coin.

« C'est ici que je vous trouve ! Il ne nous reste qu'une heure avant que nous ne partions pour Pré-Au-Lard. »

Harry se rua vers les escaliers de la Salle Commune. Il devait encore se doucher, se changer et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sirius et Remus suivirent Harry jusqu'à leurs appartements. « Va te doucher et t'habiller, Harry. » indiqua Remus, en mouvement vers la cuisine. « Je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Pourquoi pas du bacon et des œufs ? »

Harry acquiesça. Sirius sourit alors que Remus sortait deux poêles à frire.

« Pourquoi tu cuisines quand Poudlard contient plus d'Elfes de maison que d'arbres dans la Forêt Interdite ? »

Remus répondit sans même lever les yeux.

« Parce que, non seulement est-ce relaxant, mais que ferais-tu s'il n'y avait aucun elfe de maison près de toi ? »

Sirius sourit. « Hé bien, tu cuisinerais pour moi, Lunard ! »

Remus soupira. « Pourquoi me donnerais-je la peine ? »

« Oh, Remus ! Tu me blesses, là ! »

« Tu survivrais. »

Sirius se mit à bouder après la moquerie de son ami. « Je te manquerais si je n'étais pas là. »

« Non, certainement pas. »

Sirius renifla, le nez dans les airs.

« Très bien ! Harry et moi irons magasiner tous seuls ! »

Remus leva un sourcil à l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Qui a dit que c'est avec toi que Harry voulait aller magasiner ? »

Sirius afficha un petit air supérieur. « Parce qu'il a fait des cauchemars à propos du fait que je vais mourir un jour. »

Remus s'arrêta. « Vraiment ? »

Sirius soupira, l'air triste. « Oui. Il en a fait un cette nuit. Il m'a presque renversé ce matin, quand il courait pour sortir de la Salle Commune. Il venait juste de se calmer quand tu es descendu. »

« Toute cette conversation d'hier à propos du passé et de ses parents a sûrement ramené quelques macabres souvenirs. »

Sirius demeura pensif. « C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. »

Remus posa l'assiette de Harry sur la table, dos à Sirius.

« Il tient beaucoup à toi. J'ai dû le retenir de te rejoindre quand tu es tombé à travers le voile… »

Sirius leva les yeux vers le loup-garou. À l'instant, il aurait voulu être près de lui, le tenir dans ses bras et lui promettre qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, mais Sirius n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas après quinze ans d'absence.

Lentement, Sirius s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. « Remus… » commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par un Harry déterminé à faire savoir sa présence.

« Je n'ai plus aucun vêtement ! Ils sont tous trop petits ! » tempêta Harry, enveloppé d'une longue robe bleu foncé. Les deux hommes détournèrent le regard vers le fils de leur meilleur ami décédé, le visage rouge.

Harry leva un sourcil à leur encontre.

« Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? »

Remus s'éclaircit la voix. « Les vêtements d'hier soir ne te font plus ? »

Changement de sujet tout à fait radical.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je doute que cela fasse même à des premières années ! Sirius, as-tu rétréci mes vêtements ? »

Sirius leva la tête vers son filleul, insulté. « Non ! » nia-t-il vigoureusement. « Je te ferais remarqué que tu as grandi d'au moins huit pouces pendant la nuit ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Auparavant, grâce aux bons soins des Dursley, Harry était haut d'à peine cinq pieds et deux pouces. Si ce que disait Sirius était vrai, il devait à présent mesurer environ cinq pieds et dix pouces.

Remus acquiesça.

« Tu as atteint la taille que tu aurais dû avoir si tu avais été nourris comme il faut et si on avait prit soin de toi convenablement. » gronda-t-il.

Harry grogna. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il devait en croire Dumbledore. Après sa journée à Préaulard, toutes les questions qu'il se posait allaient enfin trouver leurs réponses.

Sirius prit soin de briser ce silence lourd de colère.

« Allez, Harry, viens manger ton petit-déjeuner. Nous devons rejoindre les Serpentards dans une vingtaine de minutes. » Harry leva les yeux vers lui, confus.

« Quand nous sommes allé lui demander la permission de sortir, ce matin, Dumbledore a pensé que cela serait plus prudent d'y aller tout le groupe. »

« Qu'essaie-t-il exactement de faire ? Me forcer à faire copain-copain avec les Serpentards ? Il est difficile d'oublier cinq années de différends et de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! »

« C'est une excellente idée. » pensa Remus à voix haute. « Quelle merveilleuse façon de promouvoir les relations inter-maisons que d'amener Harry Potter à devenir ami avec une bande de Serpentards ? »

Harry avala une énorme bouchée d'œufs et soupira. « Je déteste être le rat de laboratoire dans ses études scientifiques. »

Sirius tapota l'avant-bras de Harry dans un geste de sympathie moqueuse.

« Tu sais, ça pourrait être pire. »

Harry jeta un regard douteux à son parrain. « Et comment la situation actuelle pourrait-elle être pire, exactement ? »

Sirius sourit. « Hé bien, ils pourraient tous être en train de planifier comment te kidnapper. »

Harry gémit. « Ils pourraient _déjà_ être en train de planifier mon kidnapping de toutes façons ! »

Remus donna une taloche derrière la tête de Sirius.

« Ne le rend pas paranoïaque ! »

« Je suis fichu. » gémit Harry, sa tête reposant sur ses bras repliés.

Sirius conjura finalement une paire de jean de bon goût et un t-shirt vert foncé pour Harry, et Remus lui prêta une de ses robes, puisqu'ils étaient à peu près de la même taille.

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Les trois Gryffondors rencontrèrent le groupe de Serpentards à l'entrée principale. Rogue avait cet habituel air froid peint sur le visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

« Nous allons nous diviser en sous-groupes d'au moins trois personnes. Nous laisserons les _Gryffondors_ » exprima-t-il comme si le mot n'était qu'une vulgaire chose collée après sa chaussure, « faire leur shopping seuls. »

« Merci Merlin. » répliquèrent Harry et Sirius d'une même voix. Rogue leur jeta un regard noir.

La promenade jusqu'à Pré-au-lard fut tout à fait rafraîchissante pour Harry. Il n'était pas sorti à l'extérieur depuis la semaine précédente et cela lui faisait grand bien. La tempête qui s'était formée dans le plafond de la chambre de Harry s'en était allée, laissant le ciel libre de tout nuage.

Quand il vit Harry afficher un air heureux, Remus se rapprocha afin qu'ils puissent discuter en chuchotant.

« Les Vélanes Élémentaires adorent la nature. Ta mère chérissait particulièrement l'hiver lorsqu'il neigeait. »

Harry sourit. C'était bien d'avoir un point commun avec sa mère, alors que toute sa vie on avait pu constater à quel point il était le portrait craché de son père.

Harry était tellement heureux qu'il ne remarqua par à quel point ses yeux se posaient souvent sur un groupe particulier de Serpentards. Groupe qui était composé de Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott et, bien évidemment, Draco Malfoy.

Comme s'ils avaient senti que Harry les regardait, ils levèrent tous les yeux. Harry rougit, gêné de s'être fait prendre à zieuter mais il afficha tout de même un petit sourire lorsque Pansy le salua de la main. Nott lui sourit en retour et Blaise fit un petit salut gracieux de la tête. Draco fut le dernier à tourner la tête. Regardant droit dans les yeux argentés, Harry eut une fois de plus ce sentiment si caractéristique. Le même que lorsqu'il avait embarqué pour la première fois sur un balai, qu'il avait exécuté son premier sortilège, ou quand il avait acheté sa baguette magique.

Les deux garçons clignèrent des yeux et rougirent, prenant conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Draco fut ramené dans son groupe par une question de Pansy.

Sirius et Remus, qui n'avaient pas manqué une miette de ce qui venait de se passer, se sourirent. Cela ne s'annoncerait peut-être pas aussi difficile, finalement. Sirius prit soin de s'amuser aux dépends de Harry.

« Dis-moi, Harry, cette jolie couleur dans ton visage est-elle due à un coup de soleil, ou bien es-tu en train de rougir ? »

Reculant devant le regard noir de Harry, Sirius se transforma en Patmol et tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière Remus.

Harry sourit doucereusement.

« Reste comme ça, mon bon chien-chien, et je pourrais facilement trouver une façon de te neutraliser. »

Patmol jappa, faisant en sorte que les Serpentards se retournent sur deux Gryffondors écroulés de rire.

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Harry Potter était un mystère. Et Draco Malfoy détestait les mystères. Pour sa part, Pansy les adorait et était rapidement devenue obsédée par ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter.

« J'ai trop hâte d'arriver à cette librairie ! Ils ont de tout. Je vais pouvoir trouver tous les bouquins sur les héritages magiques. J'ai une liste du Livre (1) et je vais regarder pour tous les livres disponibles là-dessus. Je vais sûrement commander le reste, mais bien sur, avant je dois ratisser la librairie ! »

Theo soupira. « Nous n'aurons de l'information que lorsque tu auras tout trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise secoua la tête. « Elle est comme un Sombral avec un os dans la gueule. Impossible de lui enlever s'il reste de la viande. C'est ce qui fait d'elle une bonne espionne. »

Draco roula des yeux à la comparaison de Blaise, mais il devait bien avouer que lui-même était curieux. Son père et son parrain n'avaient eux non plus aucun indice quant à ce qui était arrivé à Potter, et Dumbledore ne leur dirait rien.

« Je suppose que nous devrons l'aider, alors. Il est évident que même Potter ne sait pas de quoi il en retourne. Ce qu'il a est tout à fait anormal car l'héritage survient à dix-sept ans, pas à seize ans. Mais là encore, qu'est-il arrivé de normal dans sa vie ? » dit Draco.

Theo ricana. « Probablement jamais. Quelque chose de normal arrivant dans sa vie doit sûrement être effrayant pour lui. Mais il faut dire qu'il est très bien foutu, ce matin. »

« Quoi ! » répliqua Draco, déconcerté.

Blaise avait aussi l'air choqué, mais il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Theo a raison, je déteste l'admettre, mais soit Potter s'est beaucoup développé en une nuit, soit nous avons été foutrement aveugles les six dernières années.

Pansy se rapprocha des trois garçons, mais s'adressa particulièrement à Draco.

« Même toi, tu dois l'admettre, Drake. Spécialement avec la manière dont tout fonctionne dans ta tête. Je croyais que les Malfoy savaient reconnaître la vraie beauté, peu importe ce que c'est. »

Draco fixa sa seule amiE et était sur le point de rétorquer avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

« Et il est même en train de nous regarder en ce moment même. »

Les quatre Serpentards se tournèrent afin de voir que le dieu qu'était Harry Potter les regardait, ses yeux émeraude plus brillants que l'herbe sur laquelle ils marchaient tranquillement.

Theo détourna les yeux le premier et trembla.

« Putain, ce n'est pas normal d'avoir l'air de ça. »

Blaise émit un son signifiant qu'il approuvait les dires de son ami. « En effet, peut-être n'est-ce pas normal. »

Draco sortit complètement de la conversation de ses amis à propos de ce qui n'allait pas chez Harry Potter, et commença à le regarder. '_Ok, alors il est sexy. Sa personnalité laisse à désirer. Sev a raison quand il dit qu'il n'est qu'une petite célébrité arrogante, malgré ce que peut penser Pansy._' Draco songea à ce que son père avait dit la nuit dernière. '_Mais Père n'est pas un imbécile. Pourquoi dirait-il des trucs pareils s'il ne les pensait pas ?_' Potter cligna des yeux et Draco put enfin détacher ses yeux de lui. '_Oh Merlin, je l'ai regardé tout ce temps-là !_' À sa grande horreur, Draco rougit, mais il fut sauvé d'une trop grande gêne par Pansy qui lui posa une question.

Mettant son habituel masque en place, Draco donna une réponse sans même répondre à la question, à laquelle elle lui lança un regard glacial.

Pansy râla. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Je te demande ton opinion et je finis par être encore plus confuse que je ne l'étais auparavant ! »

Espiègle, Blaise envoya un petit coup de coude amical dans les côtes de Pansy. « De toute façon, il n'est pas difficile de te rendre confuse. »

Pansy s'en allait répliquer par un geste aussi mature que de lui tirer la langue, mais elle fut interrompue quand un aboiement provenant de la 'Zone Gryffondor' les fit tous sursauter.

Un énorme chien noir se recroquevillait derrière leur ancien professeur de DCFM, alors que lui-même et Potter riaient.

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent sous le choc. « Tu savais que Black était un Animagus ? » demanda-t-elle à ses amis, de retour en mode espion.

Draco secoua la tête. « Apparemment, il en est devenu un illégalement. »

« Tu crois que Harry en est un ? » demanda-t-elle en retour. Draco rit à cette pensée avant de répondre à son amie.

« Merlin, j'espère que non. Et arrête de parler de lui tout le temps. Bientôt, sa tête sera tellement enflée qu'elle ne passera plus dans le hall d'entrée.

Pansy roula des yeux, mais demeura silencieuse alors qu'ils arrivaient à Pré-au-lard.

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

Tous se séparèrent après s'être mis d'accord pour se retrouver aux Trois Balais pour le dîner.

Harry soupira alors que lui, Remus et – oh, surprise ! – Sniffle entrèrent dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, Prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, succursale de Pré-au-lard. Il aurait très bien pu se passer de séance de shopping dans sa vie, si ce n'était qu'il avait réellement besoin de nouveaux vêtements à l'instant même. La dame derrière le comptoir d'accueil sursauta à la vue de Sirius, mais elle fut rassurée une fois qu'on l'eut convaincue que Sniffle était magiquement conditionné à rester assis sagement. Ça et le fait que Harry avait menacé Sirius un peu plus tôt pour s'être moqué de lui. Un homme dans la rue commença à crier que Harry avait des yeux aussi beaux que des émeraudes et que ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la soie, mais Remus fut assez rapide pour lui lancer un sort de silence et faire en sorte qu'il s'en aille plus loin.

À ce moment, Harry, Sniffle et Remus fixèrent la multitude de vêtements d'un air complètement perdu. Aucun ne savait vraiment par où commencer, Harry et Remus n'étant pas vraiment au courant des dernières tendances, et Sirius étant sous la forme d'un chien, il ne pourrait pas vraiment donner son avis.

Finalement, Harry préféra appeler la gérante du magasin, qui claqua simplement des doigts avant que deux assistants blonds n'aident Harry à enlever ses vêtements.

Les trois hommes apprirent plus au sujet de la mode en une heure et demie que s'ils avaient lu trois ans de magasines. Apparemment, Harry portait mieux les couleurs plus foncées, le pastel le rendant un peu trop jeune et féminin et le blanc lui donnant un look monochrome.

Il essaya beaucoup de vêtements vert foncé (« Pour aller avec tes beaux yeux ! » roucoulait un des deux blonds, flirtant allègrement avec Harry.), bleus, noirs et, à la grande surprise de Harry, rouges. Des vêtements, il avait acheté pour tous les jours, pour les très grandes occasions, pour sortir, pour s'entraîner, des maillots de corps, des pyjamas et, à sa plus grande horreur, des sous-vêtements. Très embarrassant.

Finalement, après deux heures et demie éprouvantes d'essayage de vêtements, Remus réduisit les sacs et le groupe sortit se promener jusqu'à l'heure de lunch. Harry sortit vêtu d'un jean, d'un t-shirt rouge et une robe de sorcier noire.

Harry fila rapidement au bureau de poste écrire une courte lettre de remerciements à ses amis pour les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient envoyés avant de se diriger vers la librairie.

« J'ai l'intention de demander à ce que certains livres sur les Vélanes Élémentaires me soient envoyés. Si jamais on pose des questions, répondez que c'est pour la Défense. » dit Harry alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur, une cloche indiquant leur présence.

L'endroit n'était pas aussi peuplé qu'à l'habitude ; aussi était-ce parce qu'ils étaient en plein milieu des vacances d'été, pourtant certains étudiants semblaient prêts à ouvrir quelques livres avant même que le semestre ne commence.

« Regardez, Draco, Pansy, Theodore et Blaise sont là. » pointa Remus. « Ils ont l'air de vouloir beaucoup de livres. »

Affirmer une telle chose n'était qu'un euphémisme. Blaise et Theodore avaient déjà les bras pleins et Pansy était occupée à remplir ceux de Draco. Le professeur Rogue fouillait méticuleusement la section des potions, alors que Lucius Malfoy feuilletait quelque magazine portant sur les finances.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite. Il allait devoir être excessivement discret s'il voulait dénicher un bouquin sur les Vélanes Élémentaires, le payé et/ou en commander un sans qu'aucun des Serpentards ici présents ne le remarque. Harry était curieux de savoir par quoi Pansy était autant intéressée.

« Remus, peux-tu les aider à trouver ce qu'ils cherchent ? Ça serait une bonne distraction pour que je puisse trouver les manuscrits dont j'ai besoin. »

Remus jeta un regard hésitant à Harry. « Tu ne devrais pas cacher aux gens ce qui fait de toi un être unique. Certains te traiteront d'animal, mais la plupart te respecteront. Tu devrais être fier de ce que tu es. Ta mère l'était, même si le danger l'empêchait parfois d'agir comme tel. »

« Ouais, et je te paris un gallion que les Serpentards font partie de ceux qui croient que les gens comme moi ne méritent pas d'exister. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas des Mangemorts en entraînement, mais ils ont toujours cette attitude qui fait qu'ils se croient au-dessus de tout le monde. À leurs yeux, je serais non seulement un être de demi-sang, mais aussi un animal. Pourquoi voudrais-tu autant que je le dise à tout le putain de monde ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies été aussi honnête avec mon père et Sirius quand c'était toi qui avais quelque chose à cacher ! »

Sniffle aboya à l'intention de Remus. '_Donne lui du temps, Lunard. Il vieillit trop vite à mon goût, mais il demeure toujours avec un sentiment de perpétuelle insécurité. Si on le force, nos efforts auront probablement l'effet contraire._'

Sentant que Sirius prenait pour Harry, Remus laissa tomber. Pour le moment, du moins. Ils ne comprenaient ni l'un ni l'autre qu'être Vélane Élémentaire et être un loup-garou était aussi différent que l'eau et l'huile. Harry était différent à temps plein, alors que Remus ne devait supporter la transformation qu'une fois par mois.

Alors que Remus s'en allait vers les Serpentards afin de les espionner un peu, Harry l'arrêta.

« Si jamais ils disent du mal de toi, avertis-moi et je te jure que je mets le feu à leurs lits. »

Remus lui jeta un regard consterné.

« Tu ne ferais jamais une telle chose ! »

Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes qui les écoutaient et reporta son attention sur Remus.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Pour moi, tu fais partie de ma famille. Quand des gens te blessent, ils me blessent aussi, à travers toi. C'est Harry-l'être-humain qui te parle, pas Harry-le-Vélane. Même si j'étais normal – si cela aurait pu être possible – je leur jetterais quand même des sorts s'ils te blessaient. Et tu ferais la même chose pour moi. Je ne vois pas l'utilité du racisme. Tout ce que ça fait, c'est engendrer des guerres. »

Remus sourit malgré lui. Même après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Harry avait toujours un cœur aussi… pur, à défaut d'autres termes. Il croyait toujours en une société qui traiterait les gens de manière égale, alors qu'il vivait dans un environnement où l'égalité n'était qu'une farce.

Avec autant de naturel qu'une personne n'ayant jamais été capable d'agir naturellement, Remus se dirigea vers le groupe surchargé de livres.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, comme ça ? Il reste encore un mois avant que les classes ne recommencent, vous savez ? »

Pansy cacha rapidement le livre qu'elle tenait derrière son dos et se tourna vers Remus, l'air parfaitement innocent. Ses trois amis tentaient désespérément de cacher leurs propres livres, mais Remus en pris tout de même un sur la pile de Blaise.

Un regard au titre et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Les Vélanes Élémentaires : Les Pouvoirs Méconnus_. Harry avait besoin de ce bouquin ! Au lieu de paniquer, Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et leva un sourcil.

« Les Vélanes Élémentaires ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient disparus depuis les dix derniers siècles ? »

Pansy rit et fit un petit geste de la main.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ce livre a pu atterrir sur cette pile. Je me suis sûrement trompée en essayant d'attraper un bouquin sur les vampires pour l'essai de DCFM. »

Remus savait qu'elle mentait. Et Pansy savait qu'il savait qu'elle mentait. Merde.

Pansy soupira en signe de défaite. « D'accord, j'étais à la rech- »

BANG !

Une explosion secoua le bâtiment ; le bois et le verre les couvrirent tous. Remus les avait tous poussés à terre et les couvrait.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il, se lavant de sur eux. Les gens sortaient des magasins en criant, le sol tremblant toujours.

Blaise se massa les côtes avec une grimace.

« Oh, je ne serai plus jamais capable de bien respirer. »

« DRACO ! » leur vint la voix de Lucius loin sur la droite du groupe. « Tu vas bien ? »

Draco se détacha du groupe et se précipita vers son père, qui saignait juste au-dessus de son œil gauche. Dans un élan inhabituel d'émotions, Lucius enlaça fortement son fils avant de l'éloigner afin de l'inspecter minutieusement.

Alors que la poussière retombait lentement, Rogue se dirigea vers ses étudiants, son bras formant un angle bizarre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, le visage livide de douleur. « Où sont les autres ? »

C'est à ce moment que Remus cliqua. Harry. Sirius. Regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, Remus commença à crier.

« Harry ! Sirius ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS? »

À ses cris, Harry rentra en courant à l'intérieur de la boutique. La plupart des autres Serpentards le suivaient de près. Sirius n'était nulle part.

Harry avait l'air terrifié. « Remus ! Nous devons trouver Sirius ! Nous sommes allés jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, c'était si calme quand il y a eu l'explosion! Je n'ai pas pu le trouver ! Il est peut-être blessé, ou mort ! »

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Son esprit lui disait que Sirius voudrait qu'il parte avec Harry. Harry devait se mettre en sécurité, mais son cœur lui disait que Harry était très bien capable de prendre soin de lui tout seul.

Prenant une décision qu'il espérait bonne, Remus attrapa le poignet de Harry et le poussa à l'extérieur.

« Vite ! Nous devons le trouver avant que Voldemort n'arrive ! »

Dehors, le soleil se couvrait peu à peu de gros nuages noirs, laissant une impression de fin de soirée. La première chose que Remus remarqua à propos de l'obscurité était qu'elle se faisait froide. Des Détraqueurs. Sirius ne pouvait supporter les Détraqueurs. Harry le poussa dans une ruelle afin de lui parler.

« De ce que j'ai vu, il y au moins une vingtaine de Détraqueurs et ce qui me semble être des vampires ! Pourtant, le soleil vient à peine de se coucher ! J'imagine que ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont manigancé cette explosion. »

Remus approuva. « Ce ne sont pas des vampires normaux, Harry, alors sois bien prudent. On leur a donné le pouvoir de sortir dans la lumière. On les appelle Vampires de Lumière, mais ce sont les plus vicieux de tous ! Et ils haïssent les Vélanes Élémentaires. »

Harry jeta un regard en dehors de la ruelle où ils s'étaient cachés. Des hommes et des femmes criaient et tentaient de fuir loin du groupe, mais tout cela était vain. Avec sa vision plus perçante, Harry vit que toutes les sorties de Pré-au-Lard étaient bloquées.

Harry reporta son attention sur Remus. Ils devaient non seulement retrouver Sirius, mais aussi devaient-ils ramener les autres à Poudlard avant que Voldemort ne vienne. Il ferait la fête avec tous ces espions à tuer. Un plan se formait à présent dans la tête de Harry. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de convaincre Remus de marcher avec lui.

« Remus, Sirius ne peut pas se battre contre des Détraqueurs. Pas du tout. Et nous avons une bonne douzaine des espions de Dumbledore cachés dans une librairie attendant sagement l'heure pour se faire tuer comme des poissons dans pris dans un filet. »

« Je sais tout ça ! Ton don pour remarquer l'évidence n'est pas vraiment nécessaire ici, Harry ! » répliqua Remus, en colère. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

« Alors, tu connais certains passages secrets pour retourner à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que le plus sur serait de prendre celui qui se trouve dans la cave de chez Honeydukes. Si tu pouvais ramener tout le monde là-bas dans dix minutes, je pourrais m'occuper de Sirius afin que nous puissions partir avec vous. »

Remus regarda Harry comme s'il venait de lui pousser une autre tête.

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisse chercher Sirius tout seul. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous sommes partis à sa recherche ! Il est mort ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le perdre à nouveau et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ! »

Harry grogna. Ils perdaient du temps.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Tu sais ça ! Si j'en étais incapable, tu ne m'aurais jamais laisser sortir de la boutique avec toi pour chercher Sirius ! Je sais que en tant que loup-garou tes sens sont aiguisés, mais les miens le sont encore plus que ce que tu pourrais imaginer ! Je repose leur sécurité entre tes mains ! Si tu fais ça, moi je peux mieux me concentrer pour trouver Sirius ! Je te rejoindrai là-bas dans dix minutes ! Si je n'y suis pas, alors partez sans moi ! Maintenant, allons-y ! »

Harry tenta de pousser Remus de son chemin, mais l'homme ne bougea pas.

« NON ! » commença-t-il, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Je ne voudrais pas être obligé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour te forcer à faire ça. Nous perdons un temps qui nous est précieux. Bouge ! »

Cette fois, Remus partit en direction de la librairie. Par les nombreux jets de couleurs qui traversaient Pré-au-lard, Harry sut que les Mangemorts venaient d'arriver.

Silencieusement, Harry sauta sur l'échelle de secours de la bâtisse derrière laquelle il se cachait. Cela représentait un saut assez conséquent puisque l'échelle devait être au second étage. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait sauter si haut, il savait seulement qu'il pouvait le faire, et maintenant, il exécutait ce que lui dictait son instinct.

Arrivé sur le toit, Harry observa les alentours à la recherche de Sirius, mais il ne pouvait le voir à cause de la tempête. Fermant les yeux, Harry décida d'utiliser ses pouvoir afin d'améliorer la température. La pluie qui tombait auparavant sur sa peau comme des lames tranchantes cessa complètement quand quelque chose poussa Harry par derrière, brisant sa concentration.

Ouvrant les yeux afin d'être bien certain qu'il n'était pas en tombé en bas du building, il vit Remus et les Serpentards se diriger vers Honeydukes. Sirius était avec eux. Maintenant, Harry devait se rendre là-bas.

Se retournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Vampire de Lumière. Honnêtement, c'était le vampire le plus laid qu'il eut jamais vu.

Ses oreilles blanches étaient aussi pointues que celles des elfes, et ses cheveux s'enchevêtraient au gré du vent. Sa tête ressemblait à un drap d'hôpital tiré sur un visage et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Mais évidemment, les crocs de trois pouces de longs et les griffes étaient bien plus inquiétants.

Il évita un coup de griffes et avant que le vampire n'est le temps de reprendre son souffle, Harry avait déjà invoqué un éclair et faisait frire le démon sur place.

La chose s'écroula avant de se transformer en poussière et de se mélanger au vent. Mais ce fut avant que Harry n'inhale une bonne bouffée de vampire calciné.

Retroussant son adorable nez à l'odeur, Harry se tourna pour voir comment se passaient les choses du côté de Remus. Malheureusement, tout n'allait pas si bien. Le groupe était entouré de Détraqueurs , et seuls Remus, Rogue et Malfoy Senior semblaient capables de produire un Patronus.

Sirius était étendu sur le sol et il ne bougeait pas. Le sang de Harry se mit à bouillir furieusement. Plus rapide que son éclair de feu, Harry sauta de toits en toits jusqu'à arriver à la bâtisse la plus près de ses alliés. Les Détraqueurs ne seraient pas retenus bien longtemps à ce rythme.

Même dans le vent, le cri de Harry fut clair et distinct. Les Détraqueurs cessèrent leur approche au son de sa voix.

« Hé ! » hurla Harry. « Ne croyez-vous pas que Voldemort serait plus heureux de me voir mort à ses pieds plutôt que ces gens ? »

Dès qu'il les vit hésiter, Harry sauta rapidement en bas et atterrit juste en face de Remus.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il. Remus avait l'air abattu.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre là-bas. Sirius est inconscient. Toutes ces années passées à Azkaban l'ont rendu faible face aux Détraqueurs. Et je doute même que ton Patronus puisse nous sauver. »

Les Détraqueurs avaient l'air confus, planant autour d'eux. Pour sauver du temps, Harry conjura rapidement son Patronus.

Matt Flint était occupé à rendre Sirius le plus confortable possible au centre du groupe alors que les autres se joignaient tous à Harry afin de former un cercle protecteur.

« Comment fais-tu pour sauter comme ça ? » demanda Pansy, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry fit un signe de la main. « Pas maintenant. Nous devons nous rendre chez Honeydukes. Mon Patronus ne fonctionnera que deux minutes, environ. »

Rogue avait le teint verdâtre. « Potter, même si nous pouvons nous défaire des Détraqueurs, Voldemort a de son côté des Vampires de Lumière. Les meilleurs de toute l'Europe. Et ils nous veulent morts ! »

Harry regarda attentivement le groupe qu'ils formaient. '_Ils sont tous effrayés, mais ils essaient de le cacher. Ils croient tous que s'ils meurent aujourd'hui, ce sera avec honneur._' La tempête donnait un aspect douteux aux visages de ses camarades de classe. Il voyait qu'ils essayaient d'être braves, mais ils avaient aussi tant de regrets. Ils regrettaient tous la manière dont ils l'avaient traité. Ils regrettaient la manière dont ils avaient joué leurs rôles. Ils regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir revoir leurs familles une dernière fois. Harry regarda droit dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy. Ils regrettaient de mourir de cette manière.

Soudainement, une idée jaillit dans l'esprit de Harry. Les Détraqueurs tournaient stupidement autour d'eux, cherchant une faille au Patronus de Harry. Ceux qui flottaient autour se battaient avec le vent. Le vent n'était que de l'air en mouvement. L'air était un élément. Harry était un Vélane Élémentaire.

Une lueur de détermination jaillit dans le regard de Harry. Remus le regarda.

« Tu as une idée ? »

Harry acquiesça et cria par-dessus le vent. « Accrochez-vous. »

Se retournant, Harry ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas qu'il luisait maintenant d'un jaune brillant. Le groupe échangea des regards confus alors qu'ils se prenaient la main et se collaient.

L'air se mouvait maintenant par saccades, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer avec les freins d'une voiture. Directement en face de Harry, les nuages noirs se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse afin de former un entonnoir. Bientôt, le vent luisait de la même couleur que Harry et devint une tornade de taille moyenne.

Mort de peur, les Serpentards regardèrent les Détraqueurs se faire aspirer dans la tempête comme dans un aspirateur électrique avant de revenir à Harry.

« Maintenant, va-t-en dans un bel endroit ensoleillé. » ordonna Harry à la masse de nuages comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeune enfant. « Mais ne ruine pas de villes ou de villages sur le chemin. »

Rapidement, Harry se tourna et pointa sa baguette sur Sirius, le ranimant d'un seul sort.

« Que- ? Hein ? » dit-il, l'air groggy.

Harry l'aida à se relever. Il avait cessé de briller.

« Allez, partons d'ici ! » dit Harry, passant un des bras de Sirius autour de ses épaules et prenant la tête du groupe vers Honeydukes, les autres le suivant de (très) près.

©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©HD©

(1) Référence au livre avec lequel ils ont pu trouver dans quel ouvrage on parle de Harry Potter.

Voilà ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, même si cette fin de chapitre est plutôt frustrante !


	8. Honnêteté, lien de famille et libération

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de **sparkey-tangerine**, seulement la traduction est de moi.

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**Un grand merci pour toutes vos revies! Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça encourage beaucoup, même si je me suis un peu (beaucoup) laissé aller ces derniers temps et que j'ai négligé cette traduction (Vraiment désolée! Je n'ai aucune raison en plus:S)

**zaika :** Vraiment contente que ça te plaise! La voilà, la suite, avec un peu de retard, c'est vrai… Bonne lecture!

**Onarluca :** À tomber, vraiment? Tu me flattes, là! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite!

**Lynshan :** Désolée pour la fin de chapitre frustrante lol, en espérant que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue et que ta faim soit satisfaite par ce huitième chapitre!

**Superluna-slash :** Et non, ce n'est pas encore le moment de la découverte de la condition de Harry! Mais c'est pour bientôt, je te le promets… J'avoue aussi que ses pouvoirs sont sympas, mais il est aussi très impressionnant dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

**Rayondesoleil94 : **Ravie que tu aimes mon histoire:D Par contre, j'en conviens, je n'ai pas respecté les délais… Désolée, ça n'arrivera plus! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi parmi tes préférés, moi en tout cas je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Bonne lecture!

**Lolie **: Désolée pour la fin, vraiment! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est sparkley-tangerine qui en a décidé ainsi. Ça me fait plaisir de la traduire, tant qu'il y a de bons lecteurs tels que toi qui me lise et me poste des reviews! C'est très gentil! Et pour répondre à ta question, Harry ne révèle pas encore son secret… Mais c'est pour bientôt. En attendant, bonne lecture!

**Hlo :** Et bien, chère unilinguiste, j'ai bien profité de ma vie, j'ai terminé l'école alors ça a fait un bien fou après la session de merde que j'ai passée. Alors, je suis de retour au poste, pour combler ta frustration. Voila le chapitre 8, tu verras, je suis sur que tu vas aimer.

**Vif d'or :** C'est vrai? Tu trouves que je traduis très bien cette fic? C'est très gentil de ta part! Tu vas me faire rougir… En espérant que ce chapitre sera aussi bien traduit… :D

**Rosaleis :** Il y a des phrases bizarres? D'accord, je vais faire attention alors, mais c'est dur parfois. Je suis toutefois contente que tu aimes ma traduction, mais je pense crois qu'il est bien d'avoir la même fic mais en deux versions. En tout cas c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de continuer chacun de notre côté Alanisse et moi. Mais je suis secrètement flattée que tu préfères la mienne. En espérant que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

**Petite-abeille :** Oh! Une Québécoise, comme moi:D Je suis contente que tu sois frustrée, ça veut dire que tu aimes:P Alors bonne continuation!

**Dragonneva :** Ouais, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que j'avançais plus vite que Alanisse. Elle est surement prise par ses examens, ou quelque chose du genre. Et on a préféré faire la fic chacun de notre côté, comme ça les lecteurs peuvent jouir des deux versions:D En espérant que la traduction te plaise encore et encore.

Alors voila, la suite de la fic, comme promis, mais avec un retard que je n'explique pas, je me suis laissé un peu aller ces derniers temps. Mais je suis de retour pour de bon cette fois! Je ne sais pas si je vais poster un nouveau chapitre un jour fixe, puisque mon horaire d'été n'est pas fixe, mais je vais m'eforcer de publier une fois par semaine environ. Alors voila, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira comme les chapitres précédents.

Marie Potter –xxx-

**Chapitre 8 : Honnêteté, lien de famille et la libération de Sirius Black**

Chez Honeydukes, tout le groupe prit une petite pause bien méritée. La majorité n'avait que quelques blessures mineures, Rogue et Sirius étant les cas les plus sérieux. Rogue avait un teint plutôt verdâtre du à la douleur de son bras brisé et Sirius était faible et tremblait.

Lucius regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, même avec les Détraqueurs en vacances au soleil, les Mangemorts et les Vampires de Lumière se battaient toujours contre les villageois. Pré-au-lard était presque détruit. Le peu de chance qu'ils avaient était que Voldemort n'était pas encore apparu.

« Ils nous trouveront bientôt si nous ne bougeons pas. » dit Lucius, le visage pâle et sanglant.

« Si tu t'éloignes des portes et fenêtres, nous aurons peut-être plus de temps. » répliqua Remus, qui planait au-dessus de Sirius avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Te souviens-tu du chemin à travers la poussière et les débris? Je n'y suis plus allé depuis au moins vingt ans. »

Harry acquiesça avant de se gratter le nez. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous rappeler la propreté de la pièce. »

Remus rougit.

Pansy, qui jusque là était demeurée tranquille, se dirigea vers Harry.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que c'était que tout cela, putain? Avec le vent… et tout, et tout! »

Elle avait hésité à la fin de phrase, jetant un regard craintif sur le Vélane.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour en parler. » dit-il, jetant un regard à Remus afin qu'il la garde tranquille.

Pansy renifla. « Alors, quand? Nous venons de risquer nos vies. Nous aurions pu mourir! »

Harry commençait à être ennuyé de tout cela. Ils n'étaient supposés rien savoir à propos de ses nouveaux pouvoirs!

« Et bien, si tu veux rester ici et assurer ta mort en m'écoutant parler de magie, très bien. Mais personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en bouillie pour vampires! »

Pansy abandonna. « Très bien. Mais tu t'expliqueras plus tard, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le comptoir-caisse.

« Remus, aide Sirius à se relever. Ça sera plus rapide ainsi. Nous devons descendre à la cave. »

Les Serpentards eurent l'air confus.

« Nous descendons dans la cave afin d'attendre à nous faire canarder! » siffla Draco, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui et remarquant le visage pâle de son parrain. « Et le professeur Rogue ne peut aller là-dedans! »

Harry eut ce même étrange sentiment quand Draco le regarda une fois de plus, mais il repoussa avec force toute pensée reliée. Là n'était pas le moment d'être attiré par quelqu'un.

Et oui, il avait admis la chose : il était attiré par Draco Malfoy.

Putain de merde.

« Et bien, il y a un passage secret relié à Poudlard caché dans la cave. Nous irons par là. Et n'y a-t-il aucun adulte connaissant un sort afin d'abréger la douleur, parmi deux anciens espions, l'un étant professeur et l'autre, un ex-détenu? »

Lucius acquiesça. « Il a raison. Viens ici, Severus. » Lucius exécuta un sort pour enlever la douleur et un sort de guérison temporaire avant que tout le monde ne se dirige vers la cave de la boutique. Les Serpentards étaient étrangement silencieux, honteux que des sangs purs tels qu'eux aient pu oublier d'utiliser la magie.

Dans le sous-sol poussiéreux, Harry avait atteint le sol de la pièce, à la recherche de la porte cachée.

« Habituellement, elle est cachée derrière une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. » marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Sirius hocha la tête.

« Encore? Cette boîte était aussi notre point de repère. »

Harry fut clairement dégoûté. « Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais acheté de Dragées Surprises ici. »

Tout le monde se dispersa, cherchant la dite boîte quand soudainement, Harry et Remus se relevèrent abruptement. Regardant la porte de la cave, les deux Gryffondors semblaient concentrés sur quelque chose.

« Merde! » s'exclama Harry avant de bouger à la vitesse de la lumière vers la porte et de sortir sa baguette. « COLLAPORTA! »

La porte fit un drôle de bruit mouillé et fut scellée avant que quelque chose - qui devait être énorme - ne s'écrase contre elle.

Frustré, Harry se retourna et agita sa baguette magique. « Accio porte secrète! ».

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sortant presque de ses gonds.

Les Serpentards se rassemblèrent tous autour de la porte, mais aucun n'osa s'aventurer dans le passage qu'elle cachait.

« Go! » ordonna Harry.

Remus haussa les épaules et sauta, Sirius dans ses bras. Puis, un par un, les étudiants pénétrèrent à la file, commençant par Matt Flint, et se terminant par un Draco Malfoy qui ne cessait de protester.

Harry regarda Rogue et Malfoy Senior, leur faisant signe de suivre les autres. Apparemment, Rogue n'aimait pas l'idée.

« Vous êtes toujours un étudiant, Potter! » s'exclama-t-il, le visage toujours aussi pâle. « En tant que professeur, il est de mon devoir de vous ramener sain et sauf à Poudlard. »

Les coups contre la porte se faisaient de plus insistants et agressifs. Et Harry commençait vraiment à être ennuyé par l'attitude de Rogue.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, vous avez un bras cassé. Ce sort de guérison ne durera plus longtemps. Plus personne ne sera en sécurité si je dois traîner votre derrière jusqu'à l'école avec un groupe de Vampires de Lumière et de Mangemorts à nos trousses, n'est-ce pas? »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais Lucius le poussa dans le tunnel.

Harry suivit, mais il attendit que les deux hommes soient suffisamment loin avant de fermer la porte. Se concentrant, Harry laissa ses pouvoirs venir à lui pleinement, cette fois il brillait d'un vert éclatant. La poussière qui recouvrait le sol de la bâtisse s'éleva et recouvrit tout jusqu'à la porte. Maintenant, personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il y avait un passage secret de dissimulé sous la saleté.

Mrs. Pomfresh était partagée entre le choc de voir un amont de patients, et ce, même s'il restait encore un mois avant le début des cours, et l'étonnement du au fait que Harry faisait partie des rares personnes qui n'étaient pas blessées.

« Tu sais, » dit Harry à Remus, tout deux assis un à côté de l'autre en train de regarder l'infirmière en plein dans son élément, « Je crois qu'elle est déçue que j'aie échappé aux blessures. »

Remus rit. Lui-même et Harry était les deux seuls à être sortis indemnes de l'attaque, mais Pompom leur avait quand même fait mangé plus de chocolat que nécessaire. « Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison. Nous sommes probablement ses patients les plus fréquents. Elle doit se sentir indésirable. »

Peu importe ce qu'allait dire Harry, il fut interrompu quand Dumbledore fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Toute la colère qu'il ressentait pour le vieil homme revint. Quand tout le monde serait guéri, Harry accourrait vers ses réponses. Même s'il devait se pendre après lui.

« Ces jeunes gens se portent-ils bien, Pompom? » demanda Dumbledore, l'air concerné.

Mrs. Pomfresh acquiesça. « Tenez, Remus, veuillez administrer cette potion à Mr. Black. Il a besoin d'un peu de sommeil. »

Remus hocha la tête et aida un Sirius protestant à boire sa potion.

Pompom se retourna vers Dumbledore, les mains sur les hanches.

« Severus avait une mauvaise fracture au bras. Son membre demeurera faible pendant un jour ou deux. Sirius souffre d'une exposition aux Détraqueurs. Les autres n'avaient que quelques ecchymoses et égratignures. Étonnamment, Mr. Potter n'a reçu aucune blessure. Même chose pour Remus. »

« Vraiment. » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix qui montrait qu'il n'était absolument pas surpris.

Rogue s'assit sur son lit, l'air mécontent.

« Albus, dites à cette femme que je n'ai nullement besoin de rester ici cette nuit. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi-même. »

Dumbledore sourit simplement. « Je crois que Mrs. Pomfresh sait ce qu'elle fait, Severus. »

La guérisseuse approuva d'un signe de tête. « Je veux qu'ils restent tous ici pour la nuit. Une exposition aux Détraqueurs laisse des effets qui mettent du temps à partir.'

Dumbledore acquiesça, les yeux brillants. « D'après les rapports que j'ai reçus, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous préoccuper d'eux aussi longtemps. Est-il question d'une tornade dorée? »

Toues les Serpentards tournèrent les yeux vers Harry, qui remua d'inconfort avec tant de personnes lui portant attention.

« Vas-tu nous dire comment tu as fait ça? » dit Pansy depuis son lit. Elle était toujours en train de manger le chocolat que Mrs. Pomfresh lui avait donné.

Avant que Harry n'ouvre la bouche, Dumbledore avait déjà parlé.

« J'ai bien peur que votre réponse ne se fasse attendre, ma chère. » répliqua-t-il, posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry et le menant à l'extérieur de la pièce. « J'ai quelques questions à poser à Mr. Potter à propos de l'attaque. Bonne journée. »

Harry se laissa pousser en dehors de l'infirmerie. Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans un silence tendu, du moins l'était-il pour Harry.

« Smarties » était le nouveau mot de passe pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé, et le directeur pris place derrière son bureau.

« Je voulais te féliciter pour avoir su maîtriser tes pouvoirs aussi rapidement. Ta mère y était parvenue seulement à la fin de sa semaine de transition. Tu l'as fait le deuxième jour. »

Harry se leva debout, raide. Il avait le sentiment qu'il saurait ce qu'est une semaine de transition qu'une fois qu'il aurait lu le bouquin que Remus lui avait offert.

« Et bien, monsieur, peut-être êtes-vous capables de vous débarrasser de plusieurs Détraqueurs par vous-mêmes, mais nous, pauvres mortels, avons besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

La lumière que contenait habituellement les yeux de Dumbledore diminua quelque peu.

« Ah. Je vois que la colère que tu nourrissais à mon égard l'été dernier est revenue en force. »

« Je n'ai jamais oublié. Le fait de presque perdre Sirius pour la quatrième fois l'a ramenée en pleine force. »

Dumbledore croisa les mains et reporta son attention sur le Vélane.

« La quatrième fois? Je crois ne pas comprendre. »

Il avait tellement l'air psychologue que le sang de Harry se mit à bouillir furieusement.

« Bien, » commença-t-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse et se rassit. « La nuit où j'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai aussi perdu Sirius. Il a été mis de côté pendant douze ans alors qu'il connaissait un secret me concernant. Ensuite, pendant ma troisième année, il a presque été avalé par les Détraqueurs. Puis, il y a quelques temps, il est réellement mort. Maintenant, je crois que vous êtes capables de compter jusqu'à quatre, n'est-ce pas? »

Dumbledore acquiesça, toujours aussi calme. « Ça l'est. Mais je te promets qu'une fois que Sirius sera mis en liberté, tu pourras le voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras. »

« Mais sans pouvoir habiter avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Votre plan ne fonctionnerait pas sinon. »

« Tu ne serais pas en sécurité là-bas, Harry. »

« Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part. » siffla Harry, maintenant très en colère. « Même pas ici, avec le Grand Albus Dumbledore protégeant l'école à coups de 'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard'. Vous voulez tuer Harry Potter? Vous n'avez qu'à postuler pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! »

Dumbledore ne montrait toujours pas sa colère. « Remus n'avait pas l'ordre de te tuer. »

« Non, mais il faisait partie du plan. Partie du plan «'Contrôlons la vie de Harry Potter'. Merlin, ma vie pourrait être le sujet d'un documentaire bidon sur une chaîne de télévision minable! Et on est toujours à la recherche de Sirius pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. »

Dumbledore demeura silencieux un moment.

« Je comprends que tout au long de ma vie j'ai commis des erreurs dans mes décisions vis-à-vis de toi, Sirius, Remus et tes parents, mais je devais les faire. En temps de guerre, nous devons faire des choix et des vies doivent être données pour le bien de l'humanité. C'est le pouvoir qui nous est donné quand vient le temps de choisir. »

« Que Merlin me pardonne, n'ai-je pas un mot à dire en ce qui concerne ma propre vie? Et toutes ces années que Sirius a passées en enfer, valent-elles ces erreurs? »

« Non, Harry. » répondit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. « Je regrette de ne pas avoir cru Sirius avant ta troisième année. Toute cette mise en scène était logique. La famille de Sirius était connue pour être partisane de la magie noire et la guerre était finalement terminée, mais j'avais encore ma part à jouer. La perte de Lily et James était terrible pour moi aussi et avec ta protection qui était plus qu'essentielle, comment ne pouvais-je pas reconnaître Sirius Black comme un meurtrier? »

Harry souffla fortement. « Alors, vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite. N'avez-vous pas toujours répété qu'un nom ne suffisait pas à définir qui on est vraiment? Je ressemble à James Potter comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais je ne puis être aussi cruel que lorsqu'il torturait Rogue, ici, à l'école. Et n'avez-vous pas présentement dix familles - dont les membres sont des Mangemorts reconnus – qui se font soigner à l'infirmerie puisqu'ils sont des espions contre Voldemort? »

« Justement, Harry, là est la question. Les procès que toi et Sirius avez endurés, prouvant que vous formez une famille, avec qui tu te marieras, ou bien la maison dans laquelle tu résides à Poudlard, tout cela prouve que tu es maître de ta propre destinée. Mais quand le temps des questions arrivera, tu devras choisir. Je suis humain, peu importe ce que les gens peuvent penser, et je peux faire des erreurs, les miennes étant pires que celles des autres car certaines de mes décisions sont plus difficiles à prendre. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de croire Sirius et de te perdre. Si on avait trouvé Sirius innocent, cela aurait été son droit de te réclamer à sa charge et j'avais peur que cela ne mène à ta mort et à la résurrection de Tom. »

Un son sortit de la gorge de Harry, signe qu'il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Il réussissait toutefois à garder sa colère sous contrôle, la température de la pièce n'ayant augmenté que d'un degré ou deux.

« J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez pu voir Sirius, un homme qui aimait mes parents comme s'ils partageaient le même sang, coupable de les avoir trahis et d'avoir tué treize personnes de sang froid, comme quelqu'un qu'on a rapidement associé à un trou du cul du nom de Tom Jedusor qui, d'après vous, avait toujours montré sa débrouillardise en exécutant lui-même ses crimes! Toutefois, il n'y a qu'une chose dont je me préoccupe. » demanda Harry en se penchant vers le vieil homme.

« Dites moi, si Sirius n'avait pas toutes ces charges contre lui et avait été reconnu innocent, lui auriez-vous proposé de me mettre sous sa tutelle? »

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Harry le suivit des yeux.

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que tout le temps que Voldemort fut parti, ses partisans paniquaient. Les Longdubas ont été torturés pour que les Mangemorts puissent avoir quelques informations sur toi et sur ce qui s'est passé _cette_ nuit d'Halloween. »

Harry réalisa que le vieil homme essayait de gagner du temps.

« Une réponse simple telle que oui ou non serait suffisante. »

Dumbledore soupira et reporta son regard vers lui.

« Non, j'aurais empêché Sirius d'avoir ta garde s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné. »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Alors, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin : de savoir à quel point vous étiez vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Sirius. C'était la personne avec laquelle mes parents auraient voulu que je grandisse. »

« Tes parents n'ont rien laissé d'aussi spécifique… » commença Dumbledore, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Ce ne sont que des sornettes! Vous savez très bien que mes parents m'ont laissé un héritage, étant donné que vous devez être présent lors de la lecture du testament. Ils auraient voulu que je sois avec Sirius si quelque chose devait leur arriver. Croyez-vous sincèrement que Sirius serait parti aussi rapidement à la recherche de Peter, tombant ainsi dans le piège, s'il avait su que je l'attendais à la maison? »

Dumbledore se rassit. « Non. Si une seule vérité demeure encore en ce bas monde, c'est bien que Sirius Black t'aime comme son propre fils. Il l'a prouvé en perdant la vie pour toi… Et en revenant pour toi. »

À ces mots, Harry eut presque du mal à respirer. Presque.

« Vous devenez incroyablement honnête. Habituellement, je dois vous poser des questions directes et compliquées et démêler vos réponses quand je retourne dans la Salle Commune. »

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire. « Je crois que je commence à comprendre que l'honnêteté est la seule manière de marchander avec toi, Harry. »

« Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de voir le testament de mes parents quand j'avais onze ans? »

« Tu avais tellement de choses à accepter quand tu es arrivé ici. Je ne croyais pas que tu étais aussi ignorant concernant ton héritage à ta première visite à Poudlard. Évidemment, ce n'était nullement ta faute. » dit-il en jetant un regard à Harry, mais continua tout de même. « J'imagine que le premier indice de l'innocence de Sirius aurait du être quand j'ai remarqué que la magie gérant le testament de tes parents n'avait pas effacé son nom en tant que gardien. Puisque tu ne connaissais ni Sirius, ni Remus, je ne voulais pas te brusquer avec des gens que tu aurais du connaître et des choses que tu ne savais pas. D'ici la fin de ce mois, par contre, je ne t'empêcherai pas de savoir ce qui t'appartient. »

Après un moment, quelque chose passa entre les deux. Un peu de pardon fut donné et accepté par les deux parties alors que la température redevint normale.

« Voldemort n'était pas présent à l'attaque de Pré-au-lard. »

Ce brusque changement de sujet alarma Harry. Maintenant, ils allaient argumenter sur cette stupide chose que les gens appelaient prophétie.

« Et bien, s'il était là, je ne l'ai pas senti. Se pourrait-il que mes nouveaux pouvoirs de Vélanes Élémentaires puissent être ce pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Je crois que oui. Si Tom avait su que ta mère était une Vélane Élémentaire, il ne l'aurait jamais attaquée. Mais même sans tes pouvoirs de Vélanes, tu aurais été un sorcier très puissant. Bien plus que Tom ou moi-même auraient pu rêver. Une fois que tu auras trouvé ton âme sœur et que tu te seras un peu entraîné, tu seras tout à fait à la hauteur. »

Harry regarda ses chaussures. « Alors, il s'agit vraiment de qui je suis, et non pas à cause de mes parents, ou bien le jour où je suis né, ou à cause de ma cicatrice? Si je tue quelqu'un, qui dit que je ne prendrai pas sa place? La pouvoir est gris et neutre jusqu'à ce son utilisateur une manière de l'utiliser. Et n'importe qui peut se trouver tenté. »

« Harry, regarde-moi. » dit Dumbledore. « Il est important que tu comprennes cela. Une prophétie n'enlève pas le pouvoir de choisir, au contraire, elle te donne les options que tu as en noir et en blanc, si tu as la chance d'être concerné par une prophétie. Et sans cette prophétie, Voldemort t'aurait tout de même attaqué, peut-être plus tard qu'à un an, mais il l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre. Qui sont tes parents, ta date de naissance et ta cicatrice ne sont là que pour convaincre ceux qui doutent encore que c'est à toi de le vaincre. S'il n'y avait pas eu de prophétie, tu serais quand même le puissant Vélane Élémentaire et le sorcier surdoué que tu es. Honnêtement, pourrais-tu ne pas vouloir venger ce que Voldemort a fait à tes parents s'il n'y avait pas de prophétie? Il les aurait anéantis tout de même. Ton père était un sang pur, descendant de Godric Gryffondor, alors que ta mère était une des plus puissantes sorcières ayant étudié entre ces murs. Le seul fait qu'ils n'aient pas voulu rejoindre ses rangs lui était suffisant pour les percevoir comme des traîtres. »

Harry acquiesça. « Cela, mais aussi le fait que ma mère provient d'une famille de Moldue lui rappelait beaucoup son enfance, et mon père qui a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. »

Fumseck siffla doucement. « Oui, Harry. Tu as cru que je t'avais ôté le droit de faire tes propres choix, décisions et erreurs, et d'une certaine manière, peut-être avais-tu raison su ce point, mais finalement tu as toujours fais tes choix différemment de Tom. Vivre dans un orphelinat lui a fait croire qu'il n'était ni unique, ni spécial, et c'est ce qui a engendré son manque d'attention. Il a peur de la mort parce qu'il ne veut pas être oublié. Il ne comprend pas que toute fin devient un nouveau commencement. »

Il sourit. « De l'autre côté, toi, tu as tout fait différemment, parfois dans des circonstances semblables. Tom a vu la mort de sa mère comme un signe qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, alors que tu as vu en le sacrifice de Lily une preuve de son amour incommensurable pour toi. Quand tu vivais avec ta famille Moldue, certaines allusions m'ont permis de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas favorables à l'idée que tu vives sous leur toit. Leur manque d'attention envers toi, ou dans certains cas, leur attention négative, t'a rendu humble et modeste; tu ne cherches pas l'attention, mais bien l'affection. Tu traites tout le monde, homme ou créature, avec le même respect, alors que ceux qui sont proches de Tom doivent sans cesse se battre pour avoir son attention. Et même lors de ta première année, tu as choisi le bien au lieu du mal. Peu importe ce que les gens te diront, rappelle-toi toujours qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire ce choix. Une chose que je sais à propos de Tom, c'est qu'il a donné le choix à tous ceux qu'il a tués. Joindre ses rangs ou mourir. Tes parents ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. »

Harry demeura silencieux un moment.

« Alors tant que je serai en vie, en étant vivant je fais le choix de le défier et la seule manière de me soumettre à lui serait de mourir en sachant que n'ai pas tout fait ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour emmener ce bâtard avec moi. »

Dumbledore sourit. « Et je suis là, Harry, pour être certain que ce soit ton choix jusqu'au bout. Le choix de vivre. »

Harry répondit à son sourire. « Vous savez, je suis toujours en colère pour tous les mensonges. »

« Je sais. Mais jamais plus je ne te mentirai délibérément, mon garçon. »

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. « Je connais un bon moyen de vous faire pardonner. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Si cela est en mon pouvoir, je le ferai. »

« J'aimerais voir la tombe de mes parents. »

Harry suivait Dumbledore, toujours sous le choc. Non seulement avait-il accepté de le mener au tombeau de ses parents mais lui avait-il aussi appris qu'ils avaient été enterrés ici, à Poudlard. Depuis les cinq dernières années, Harry circulait près d'eux. Dumbledore lui dit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de Poudlard, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Était-ce Lily Potter qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité quand il était dans son lit, et James Potter qui le rendait aussi habile lorsqu'il volait? Harry avait toujours senti ces deux présences réconfortantes et éprouvait ce sentiment d'appartenance depuis qu'il fréquentait Poudlard.

« Monsieur, pourquoi sont-ils enterrés ici? Pourquoi pas Godric's Hollow? » demanda finalement Harry, sortant de sa bulle.

« Parce que tous les descendants des quatre fondateurs demeurent dans ce tombeau. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte que Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant. La porte ressemblait à celle de la Grande Salle, mais elle était spéciale. Sur la surface faite d'or et d'argent était gravé le seau de Poudlard, un P entouré d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un aigle et d'un blaireau. Les mots _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ s'étendaient juste en-dessous des armoiries.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix. « À la demande de Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Jade Potter et James Dominic Potter, je demande à ce que ces portes s'ouvrent sur le tombeau des Gryffondors. »

Harry vit toute la magie se ruer vers lui et Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne soit aspirée à l'intérieur avec un flash. Seul Harry s'était couvert les yeux.

« Je suis désolé pour tout cela. La magie qui court en ces murs est très ancienne. Très puissante. » expliqua Dumbledore avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec un grincement.

C'était le plus bel endroit où Harry n'eut jamais mis les pieds. Plusieurs variétés de fleurs avaient recouvert les tombes sans jamais monter plus haut que les pierres dorées. Près de l'entrée se trouvait une statue de Godric Gryffondor, travaillée dans un bijou de couleur claire.

« Un rubis. » souffla Harry, émerveillé. Juste en-dessous de la statue étaient quatre pierres tombales.

« Godric a engendré deux filles, alors le nom de Gryffondor a été perdu après sa génération. » expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry sourit. « Ouais, je ne trouve pas que les noms Harry et Gryffondors vont si bien ensemble. »

Dumbledore conduit Harry jusqu'au milieu du cimetière alors que le jeune homme essayait de retenir les noms de ses défunts aïeux. Sirius disait donc vrai quand il parlait que plusieurs familles de sangs purs étaient reliées. Harry lut plusieurs noms familiers, mais un était constant : Potter. Le nombre de pierres diminua lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que cinq. À la droite de Harry se levaient deux pierres aux noms de ses parents, James juste à côté et Lily à l'extrémité. Lucas et Ella Potter était positionnés au milieu, alors l'oncle ou la tante de Harry devait certainement se trouver à l'extrême gauche. Harry dut lire la pierre plusieurs fois avant de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il y était écrit. Apparemment, son père avait une sœur. Rachel Potter-Rogue était enterrée juste à côté de ses parents, mais son mari était visiblement toujours en vie.

Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. « Elle s'est mariée au professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Personne en dehors de la famille Potter n'a jamais su pour cet arrangement. Même pas Sirius ou Remus. La nuit où elle a été tuée a été la nuit où Severus a vraiment détesté tout ce qui faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Alors je suis parent avec Rogue? » demanda Harry, toujours sous le choc. Les cours n'avaient même pas recommencés, et déjà tout était bizarre.

« Oui, Harry. Le professeur Rogue est ton oncle. »

Harry n'eut jamais la chance de répondre alors que quelque chose se mettait à siffler.

Dumbledore sortit un pendentif représentant un phénix rouge et or, et parla comme s'il s'agissait d'un micro. »

« Oui, Minerva, je viens. »

Puis, il se retourna vers Harry. « Prend tout le temps que tu veux, puis retourne voir Mrs. Pomfresh. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une femme comme elle soit en colère contre moi pour t'avoir laissé retourner aux dortoirs. »

Harry porta toute son attention aux tombes après que Dumbledore s'en fut allé. Que devait-il faire au juste? Dans tous les films qu'il avait vus, habituellement les gens faisaient la causette à leurs morts.

« Euh… bonjour. »

Harry se sentait un peu idiot à se tenir là, mais c'était avant qu'il ne ressente _ça_. Ce qu'il ressentait quand il volait sur son balais ou bien juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme. C'était eux.

« Ça sera toute une année, hein? Pas que mes autres années passées ici n'étaient pas excitantes, mais… wow. Un Vélane Élémentaire. On pourrait croire que j'ai été conditionné à vivre plein de trucs anormaux, mais là, je suis tout à fait surpris. Je crois qu'un truc normal me ferait faire un infarctus. »

Se sentant plus brave, Harry s'assit sur le sol et regarda autour de lui.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je sois là. Ça, et le fait que ma tante se soit mariée à Rogue. Par contre, je ne peux pas vraiment l'appeler comme ça non plus. Elle était aussi une Rogue. Mais je crois que je peux mieux le comprendre, maintenant. Pourquoi il est si aigri. Il a perdu autant, sinon plus, que ce que moi j'ai pu perdre à cause de Voldemort, et il n'a toujours pas cessé le combat. Mais peut-être devrais-je arrêté de lui faire des louanges, peut-être Papa n'aime pas ça. »

Le sentiment demeura, alors il continua sur sa lancée. Ça lui faisait du bien de leur parler à eux; sa famille.

« Je ne peux croire que la moitié des Serpentards de sixième année étaient des espions. Ils ont vraiment bien joué leurs rôles. Je me demande simplement ce qui a bien pu les amener à être du côté du bien. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'ils semblent tout à fait normaux. Remus et (bizarrement) Sirius veulent que je leur laisse une chance. Vous leur manquez terriblement, vous savez? Je hais le fait qu'ils se sentent si seuls alors qu'ils pourraient s'avoir mutuellement, mais ils ne seraient pas Gryffondors s'ils n'étaient pas aussi obstinés. Parlant de couples, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon âme sœur. Tout le monde me dit que le besoin de le ou la trouver deviendra de plus en plus pressant à mesure que j'avancerai dans la semaine de transition, peu importe ce que cela veut dire. Je vais devoir lire les livres que Remus m'a dénichés. Mais j'ai peur. Que faire si je ne peux trouver ma moitié? Ou bien si on me rejette. Qu'arriverait-il? Je veux dire, je dois passer le reste de ma vie avec cette personne. La personne à laquelle je commence à penser est un garçon. »

Harry réfléchit à propos de son âme sœur. Quelque chose de profondément enfoui au fond de lui, lui criait que c'était un garçon.

« D'accord, alors c'est un garçon. Est-ce normal dans le monde sorcier? »

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait le poussaient à retourner à la salle commune et à commencer à lire son bouquin sur les Vélanes Élémentaires.

« Je vais y aller, alors. » dit Harry, se sentant à nouveau stupide. « Mais je reviendrai. »

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et Harry se sentit comme s'il se faisait étreindre par une mère. Sa mère.

« Je vous aime. » murmura Harry avant de retourner dans le monde extérieur.

Harry prit la décision d'aller à l'infirmerie avant d'aller à son dortoir. Il était affamé et épuisé, mais il voulait avant tout lire ce livre. Des voix colériques atteignirent ses oreilles sensibles alors qu'il tournait le coin du couloir de l'infirmerie. Harry dut se couvrir les oreilles un instant pour les empêcher de ciller. Secouant la tête, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

« PRÉ-AU-LARD EST EN RUINE! Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue seront arrêtés pour activités de Mangemorts, tout comme ceux qui sont présents, et enfermés à Azkaban si vous ne me laissez pas l'emmener maintenant! »

Harry connaissait cette vois pompeuse. C'était Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Harry sentit son sang bouillir. Et maintenant, cet homme essayait d'emprisonner des gens innocents! N'apprendrait-il donc jamais?

La voix de Dumbledore lui parvint, toujours calme, mais on sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à franchir la limite de la colère.

« Cornelius, ils sont autant des victimes que tous les autres qui étaient présents à Pré-au-lard. Aucun jury ne les enverrait à Azkaban, et pour les autres, ce ne sont que des enfants! »

« Tout comme Harry Potter, je suppose! Ce garçon a fait de ma vie de ministre un enfer depuis qu'il fréquente cette école! C'est probablement à cause de vous, Dumbledore! Et pour ce qui est du jury, je ne suis pas obligé d'en nommer un! »

« Êtes-vous en train de dire » vint la voix de Remus, rendue basse à cause de la rage qui y pointait, « Que vous enfermeriez un innocent sans même lui faire de procès? »

Fudge sourit. « Je suis le Ministre de la Magie. Je peux faire tout ce que je désire."

Harry en avait assez entendu. Sortant sa baguette, il conjura rapidement une enveloppe protectrice et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Tout le monde pouvait le voir, excepté Fudge.

Tous s'étaient tu en le voyant entrer, mais Harry leur fit signe de continuer la conversation. Remus continua.

« Et bien, j'étais aussi présent à Pré-au-lard, allez-vous aussi m'arrêter? »

Fudge regarda Remus comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte.

« Vous êtes un loup-garou reconnu. Je suis sur que nous pourrons trouver quelqu'un ayant été mordu dans tout ce bordel. »

Harry vit que les rideaux avaient été tirés autour du lit de Sirius, mais ce fut avant que Pansy n'ouvre la bouche.

« Et à propos de Harry Potter? Il était là avec nous! »

Fudge eut l'air confus. « Cette plaie est occupée à se faire choyer par sa famille. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir le journal sous le nez. Mais une minute, Harry Potter est-«

« Juste derrière vous. » interrompit Harry, faisant sursauter Fudge. Il était tenté de dire « Bou! » mais le risque d'une attaque cardiaque était trop grand.

« Ha-ha-Harry! » bégaya le petit home dans sa surprise. « Quelle surprise! Je suis heureux de te revoir! »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Vraiment, je croyais que vous étiez plus qu'heureux que la 'plaie soit en train de se faire choyer par sa famille'? »

Remus ricana alors que Fudge virait au violet, par embarras, culpabilité et rage.

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes, mon garçon. » cracha Fudge.

La manière qu'il avait appelé Harry « mon garçon » lui rappela son oncle, et il perdit rapidement son air calme.

« Tout comme il est illégal d'emprisonner des gens innocents sans procès. Vous menacez non seulement trois hommes innocents, mais aussi neuf jeunes sorciers mineurs. Tout comme vous l'avez fait pour Sirius Black. »

Fudge regarda Harry avec dégoût. « Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ça? Tu parles toujours à ce meurtrier? »

Harry ne perdit jamais la face. « On appelle ça une librairie, Fudge. Il y a tout plein d'articles de journaux parlant de ma famille, et aucun ne stipule un quelconque procès dans lequel Black a été reconnu coupable de meurtre. Vous l'avez seulement envoyé là-bas parce qu'il vous fallait un bouc émissaire. Le Ministère n'a jamais rien fait pour stopper le retour de Voldemort, » Fudge flancha à l'entente du nom maudit. « Alors vous aviez besoin de faire comme si vous écartiez un de ses plus importants partisans. »

Fudge avait toujours le visage pourpre. « Tu crois que juste parce que tu es Harry Potter, tu peux me donner des directives, à moi, Ministre de la Magie? Le peuple ne voudra jamais te croire. La société a vu Sirius Black comme étant un meurtrier et un horrible défenseur de la magie noire depuis que ces treize Moldus sont morts. Il faudrait beaucoup plus que tes désirs pour faire changer l'avis du monde. Mais tu es _Harry Potter_, » il avait prononcé son nom comme si c'était une malédiction. « Tu es capable de tout, non? »

Harry sourit simplement. « Bien sur que je le peux. »

Apparemment, Fudge ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Harry continua sur sa lancée.

Je commence à réaliser, après avoir passé six ans à voir les gens défiler en ne regardant ma cicatrice, que peut-être je pourrais utiliser ma célébrité à des fins utiles. Et je suis certain que ma bonne amie, Luna Lovegood, serait d'accord avec cela. Je suis sur que vous avez déjà entendu parler du père de Luna? » demanda Harry alors que Fudge pâlissait.

« Il dirige ce magazine, le Chicaneur? Et bien, il m'a envoyé une lettre, me demandant si je voulais bien faire une autre interview pour son journal. Je pense que je vais parler non seulement des menaces d'envoyer de nos espions en prison, mais aussi de ma troisième année. Non seulement Remus et moi-même avons vu Peter Pettigrew, mais aussi deux de mes camarades de classe. Et puisque j'ai tenté d'avertir les gens que Voldemort était de retour, en l'ignorant, vous lui avez donné un an de plus pour qu'il retrouve ses forces, je serais tenté de croire que le peuple serait beaucoup plus enclin à croire Harry Potter plutôt que vous. »

Fudge affichait un air à mi-chemin entre meurtrier et malade d'inquiétude. « Tu n'oserais pas. » murmura-t-il.

Harry s'avança. « Ne me dites pas ce que je ne pourrais oser faire. Je ferais à peu près tout pour voir votre petit cul licencié. » Fudge demeura silencieux. La plupart des Serpentards présents dans l'infirmerie regardait Harry avec une expression mêlée de choc et de crainte. Harry était mieux de se calmer au lieu de les choquer autant. Il ne savait pas combien leurs petits cœurs seraient capables de supporter.

Il reporta son attention sur Fudge.

« Pour le moment, cette lettre sera envoyée. » Fudge pâlit de nouveau. Cela ne serait certainement pas bon pour son cœur.

« Mais le message que j'enverrai au peuple sera quelque peu différent si vous répondez à ces trois demandes. »

Fudge réfléchit, mais il ne put trouver aucun moyen d'échapper à Harry.

« Quelles sont-elles? »

Harry sourit.

« Premièrement, vous n'interférerez plus jamais dans les affaires de Poudlard. Le jour où vous en deviendrai directeur - ce qui n'arrivera jamais, merci Merlin – vous pourrez tout repeindre dans différents tons de rose et de lavande, je n'en ai cure, mais pour l'instant, vous lâchez tout. Il s'agit d'une école, pas d'un site de recrutement pour l'armée. »

Harry pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le sourire de Dumbledore briller.

« Deuxièmement, tous les espions présents dans cette pièce, et tous ceux que Dumbledore nommera comme tel, parce que vous savez qu'il sait quel rôle chaque personne joue dans cette guerre, ne seront arrêtés comme Mangemorts seulement s'ils seront retournés dans son cercle, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. »

Fudge critiqua le dernier point. « Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer honnêtement que vous êtes convaincu que ces… ces Serpentards sont innocents? »

Harry commençait à être ennuyé par tout ça. « Croyez-vous sincèrement que je serais ici en train de discuter avec vous si je les croyais coupables? »

Fudge se démonta facilement.

« Finalement, si vous pouviez amener Amelia Bones d'ici les deux prochaines heures, je pourrais amener Sirius Black ici. »

Les yeux de Fudge s'ouvrirent en grand, pensant que Harry voulait faire enfermer son parrain. Quel idiot!

« Je suis sur qu'un certain professeur de Potions de cette école, qui est bien évidemment, innocent, » Harry faisait bien attention de renforcer le point. « Serait bien d'accord pour nous prêter deux ou trois gouttes de Veritaserum. »

À la surprise de tous, Rogue hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

« Et si… non, _quand_ Sirius Black aura été innocenté, vous lui demanderez pardon et l'annoncerez demain à la première heure. »

Fudge tremblait de rage. Harry avait fait en sorte que l'homme n'ait aucune échappatoire.

« Je veux deux Aurors ici. Mon choix. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Deux Aurors, de mon choix. L'histoire sortira de toute façon. Une enquête sera faite. »

« Qui? »

Harry fut rapide.

« Tonks et Shacklebot. »

Fudge sourit. « Je suis d'acord. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je veux que nous fassions un Serment de Sorcier. »

Fudge eut le bon goût d'avoir l'air outragé.

« Pour quelques demandes minables? Non! »

Harry secoua son enveloppe vide.

« Si elles étaient aussi minables, vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème à vous accorder à mes exigences. »

Pris au piège, Fudge sortit sa baguette.

« Moi, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, jure par la présente d'accéder aux trois demandes faites par Harry James Potter, en date du premier août. »

Harry approuva. « Vous avez deux heures, Fudge. »

L'homme partit dans un accès de colère.

Aussitôt que les portes de l'infirmerie furent closes et verrouillées, Sirius sortit de derrière de son rideau en sautillant et commença à étrangler Harry de son étreinte joyeuse.

« Oh Harry! Je vais retrouver ma liberté! Comment as-tu fait? »

Harry, qui commençait à devenir bleu, réussit à s'échapper de son surexcité de parrain et sourit.

« Quoi, être méchant avec Fudge? Facile! »

Pansy se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne peux croire que tu te sois battu pour nous! »

Harry haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé. Mais l'idée d'envoyer les Serpentards à Azkaban avait, en quelque part, fait hurler de colère le Vélane à l'intérieur de lui.

Sirius, qui avait lâché Harry pour aller étrangler Remus, revint vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras à nouveau.

« Tu dois venir habiter avec Remus et moi! Tu peux amener tous tes amis et ton âm… » Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. « Ton… hibou! Et tout, et tout! »

Harry regarda Dumbledore, qui se tenait juste derrière Sirius.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien au monde que je désirerais plus que d'aller vivre avec toi. »

Dumbledore dut avoir compris l'allusion car il s'approcha et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sirius.

« Je crois que c'est une merveilleuse idée. »

Harry le regarda.

« Vraiment? Vous n'allez pas nous empêcher pour _ma propre_ sécurité? »

Dumbledore sourit au ton qu'il avait utilisé pour dire les trois derniers mots.

« Je crois que tu viens de prouver que tu es parfaitement capable de prendre soin de toi-même. »

On frappa à la porte. Fudge était déjà de retour.

« Il n'a jamais rien fait aussi rapidement. » marmonna Remus.

Sirius prit place sur une chaise, et avec un sourire d'excuses, Dumbledore l'y enchaîna.

Les sorts qui maintenaient la porte close furent relâchés et pénétrèrent Fudge, Tonks, Kingsley et Madame Bones.

« Prêt, Potter? Je doute fort que Black ait eu le t… »

Peu importe ce qu'il allait dire, il s'interrompit à la vue de Sirius enchaîné à sa chaise.

Madame Bones jeta un regard autour d'elle.

« Serez-vous tous témoins? »

Pansy acquiesça. Les autres firent de même. Rogue s'avança et chercha dans les poches de sa robe avant d'en sortir une petite bouteille de Veritaserum.

« Je fournis la potion, alors je ne peux être inclus. »

Madame Bones sortit un parchemin à l'aspect officiel. Elle demanda à ce que tous les présents signent rapidement avant de lancer un charme d'enregistrement sur le document.

Apparemment, un procès entier pouvait être enregistré sur un simple morceau de parchemin.

Rogue passa devant Harry et laissa tomber trois gouttes de potion sur la langue de Sirius.

Alors qu'il se retournait et repassait devant Harry, ce dernier l'arrêta et chuchota : « Je crois que Tante Rachel serait fière. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit les yeux de Rogue s'agrandir avant qu'il ne replace son masque habituel, et hocha la tête.

Sirius avait ce même air que toutes les victimes de la potion de Vérité avaient de peint sur le visage.

Madame Bones débuta avec quelques questions faciles.

« Quel est votre nom entier? »

« Sirius César Black. »

Quelques Serpentards pouffèrent. Harry sourit. Quelle personne saine d'esprit oserait affubler son enfant d'un tel nom? Un truc de sang pur.

« Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui? »

« Le 1er août 2005. » (NDLA : Je traduis tel quel. L'auteur original préfère mettre ses propres dates. »

Elle commença avec des questions plus difficiles.

« Avez-vous été le gardien du secret de Lily et James Potter? »

« Oui. »

La salle était silencieuse. Fudge semblait jubiler. « Combien de temps? » articula Harry en silence à l'intention de Madame Bones.

« Combien de temps l'avez-vous été? »

« Du début jusqu'à la semaine avant qu'ils ne soient tués. »

Fudge se dégonfla comme un ballon.

« Qui est devenu le gardien du secret à ce moment-là? »

« Peter Pettigrew. »

« Avez-vous trahi les Potter? »

« Non. »

« Qui les a trahis? »

« Peter Pettigrew. »

Madame Bones s'éclaircit la voix. « Les deux chef d'accusation concernant le meurtre de Lily et James Potter et le chef d'accusation concernant une tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry Potter sont abandonnés. »

Elle continua à poser ses questions.

« Avez-vous tué treize Moldus alors que vous étiez en compagnie de Peter Pettigrew? »

« Non. »

« Qui l'a fait? »

« Peter Pettigrew. »

« Comment? »

« Il a détruit la rue dans laquelle nous nous trouvions à l'aide d'un sort juste après qu'il ait crié que c'était moi qui avait tué Lily et James. »

« Avez-vous tué Peter Pettigrew? »

« Non. »

« Est-il toujours en vie? »

« Oui. »

« Comment a-t-il échappé à l'explosion? »

« Il est Animagus. Il s'est coupé un doigt puis s'est transformé en rat. Tout ce qu'on a pu trouver par la suite était un doigt. »

« Comment savez-vous que c'est un Animagus? »

Harry retint sa respiration. Les choses se corsaient.

« Parce que lui, James Potter et moi-même en sommes tous devenus un alors que nous étions à Poudlard. »

Fudge sursauta.

« Il n'est pas enregistré! Il peut aller à Azkaban pour ça! »

Madame Bones lança un regard meurtrier à Fudge.

« Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas enregistré? »

« Il est impossible de s'enregistrer en tant qu'Animagus si on est mineur car le Ministère ne croit pas possible de devenir Animagus avant d'atteindre l'âge légal. Dès qu'il devient majeur, l'Animagus a cinq ans pour déclarer sa condition. Or, j'ai été emprisonné avant que le délai ne touche à sa fin. »

Madame Bones hocha la tête.

« Par la présente, je déclare que Sirius Black est libéré de tous chefs d'accusation avec toutes les excuses du Ministère. »

Le parchemin se roula et s'en fut au Ministère après un mouvement de baguette.

Rogue donna l'antidote à Sirius. Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers Madame Bones.

Elle sourit.

'Vous êtes libre. »

Harry sourit au son que fit Sirius.

Il avait vraiment envie de lire son bouquin.

Voilà!!! Sparkley-tangerine a terminé son chapitre ici. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus? J'espère que non, moi j'ai adoré ce chapitre! Avouez que cette fin heureuse vous rendra heureux pour le reste de votre journée!!! XD

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées… :P

Alors voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

Marie Potter –xxx-


	9. Lecture et choc chez les Serpentards

J'ai hésité un peu avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai tant tardé à le traduire parce que j'en ai profité pour relire les tomes un à six avant la sortie du tome sept. Que j'ai lu aussi. Et qui m'a bouleversé. J'ai d'abord trouvé superflu de continuer à traduire cette fic, parce que je _connaissais_ la fin, je _savais_… ce qu'il y a savoir . Il est vraiment magique ce tome, je vous encourage fortement à le lire et à le relire, au pire armez-vous d'un bon dictionnaire si vous avez quelques difficultés avec l'anglais… Je suis vraiment triste maintenant que l'histoire est finie – mais de toute façon, il n'y aurait rien à mettre dans un huitième tome, toutes les quesitons trouvent leurs réponses… - et c'est pourquoi je continue à traduire _Les Secrets_. Pour profiter encore un peu de cet univers que j'aime tant, et que je ne veux pas voir perdre de son éclat… Alors voilà, la suite, que je poursuivrai jusqu'à la fin, même si ça ne sera jamais aussi bien que l'œuvre de Rowling…

**Chapitre 9 : Pourquoi la lecture devrait être faite par Hermione, et le choc des Serpentards**

Après que Sirius eut été libéré, Mrs. Pomfresh n'avait plus le cœur de garder l'homme emprisonné dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle les avait tous laissé s'en aller, leur conseillant de revenir les voir le lendemain matin pour une seconde portion de chocolat.

Malheureusement pour Sirius, la potion qu'on lui avait donnée à l'infirmerie eut finalement raison de lui alors qu'il retournait à leurs appartements pour se changer. Harry et Remus avaient dû le dévêtir et l'installer dans son lit, et ce, même s'il n'était que dix-neuf heures.

Après la matinée qu'ils avaient vécue, la majorité des Serpentards étaient partis se coucher, ou du moins était-ce ce que Remus avait raconté à Harry quand ce dernier lui avait demandé de vérifier si la voie était libre. Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Draco et son père, ainsi que Rogue étaient toujours debout. Pansy planifiait certainement son entrée dans les appartements des Gryffondors pour bombarder Harry de questions.

Affamé mais voulant éviter de subir l'Inquisition Espagnole sous la forme de Pansy Parkinson, Harry avait réussi à convaincre Remus de distraire les Serpentards suffisamment longtemps afin qu'il puisse passer inaperçu (même sous sa cape d'invisibilité) jusqu'aux cuisines.

Remus avait accepté seulement lorsque Harry lui avait dit que non seulement avait-il besoin de manger, mais aussi qu'il voulait trouver un endroit tranquille afin de commencer la lecture de son livre sur les Vélanes.

Ce fut vers les vingt heures que Harry se retrouva sous sa cape, son livre coincé sous son bras et baguette en main, devant une toile représentant une coupe de fruits qui gardait l'entrée des cuisines de Poudlard.

Les elfes de maison étaient, comme à l'habitude, surexcités de combler à nouveau le besoin d'un jeune sorcier, ce qui se faisait rare ces temps-ci étant donné que l'école était fermée l'été. Ainsi, on repartait souvent avec une quantité de nourriture supérieure à celle consommée pendant plusieurs années.

Dobby était là, accompagné de son amie Winky, les deux paraissant en bien meilleure forme, quoique toujours incapables de dire du mal de leurs anciennes familles.. Dobby fut dévasté quand il apprit qu'il avait manqué l'anniversaire de Harry.

« Monsieur Harry Potter doit pardonner Dobby! Si Dobby avait su, Monsieur Harry Potter aurait eu droit à un gâteau au chocolat à douze étages, une tarte à la mélasse… »

« Oui, Dobby, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas manger autant de nourriture à moi tout seul. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'apporter seulement… une salade de thon et des fraises. Recouvertes de chocolat. Seulement que les fraises et le chocolat, pas le thon, en fin de compte. »

Dobby courut chercher ce qu'il fallait à Harry alors que ce dernier méditait sur son choix. Des fraises enrobées de chocolat et de la salade de thon? Il n'aimait même pas le thon! Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait saliver à l'idée de manger du thon. Harry avait mangé beaucoup de poissons et fruits de mer, ces derniers temps. En jetant un regard au livre qu'il tenait, peut-être était-ce une particularité à sa condition de Vélane Élémentaire.

Le livre s'intitulait _Les Vélanes Élémentaires : Le Commencement_. De ce que Remus lui avait dit, il contenait tout ce que Harry devait savoir à propos de lui-même. Le deuxième tome de la trilogie ressemblait à un guide pour l'âme sœur d'un Vélane Élémentaire et le dernier était le premier compte-rendu écrit par un Vélane Élémentaire. Dumbledore et Remus travaillaient dur afin de retrouver les trois livres pour Harry.

Dobby revint avec la nourriture de Harry, ce dernier lui demandant de le laisser seul afin qu'il puisse continuer sa lecture. Les yeux de Dobby s'agrandirent démesurément – enfin, plus qu'à l'habitude – quand il lut le titre sur la couverture. Si Harry savait que son héritage allait impressionner l'elfe de maison (trop) collant, il se trompait lourdement.

« Dobby savait que Harry Potter était spécial! Dobby l'a su la première fois qu'il a vu Harry Potter à sa maison! » couina l'elfe de maison alors qu'il bondissait autour de lui. Il s'arrêta abruptement avant de faire une révérence formelle, son nez en trompette touchant le sol.

« Dobby, honorable elfe de maison employé à Poudlard, est humblement ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur. Je déclare, au nom de tous les elfes de ce château, notre alliance à votre victoire dans cette guerre. »

Harry parut choqué avant que quelque chose en lui ne lui fasse baisser gracieusement la tête en guise de remerciements sincères. Tous ces trucs de Vélanes Élémentaires étaient en train de faire de lui un cinglé du sucre, un obsédé de poissons ainsi qu'un vieil enquiquineur déjanté! Ou bien un vieux sénile, comme Dumbledore.

« Le jour où je prononcerai 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' à un banquet de début d'année, je m'empalerai de moi-même avec une cuillère » déclara Harry avant d'ouvrir son livre et de commencer sa lecture.

Le livre débutait sur le mythe ou la légende de la création des Vélane. Les Vélanes ordinaires, comme Fleur Delacour, furent créés par la Déesse de l'Amour, Aphrodite, comme ses marieurs. Évidemment, ayant été conçus par la Déesse de l'Amour, chaque Vélane devait aussi avoir sa propre âme sœur à aimer et à chérir. Arrivait-il parfois que quelque Vélane naissait avec des habilités spéciales. Aphrodite fut surprise de cette découverte et ne put s'empêcher de favoriser ces Vélanes spéciaux.

La jalousie se répandit et un grand nombre de Vélanes bannirent les Vélanes Élémentaires de l'île de Chypre. Arès, le Dieu de la Guerre, embarrassé de voir que son activité était découverte, fit en sorte que les Vélanes régulières éliminent un grand nombre de Vélanes Élémentaires avant qu'elles ne puissent s'enfuir. Aphrodite fut non seulement déçue que ses créatures d'amour et de beauté deviennent haineuses et laides, mais aussi triste que ses Élémentaires soient presque éteintes, et elle bannit toutes les Vélanes régulières de l'île de Chypre. Ces dernières furent ensorcelées par le souvenir de leurs actions haineuses en devenant sous la colère laides et semblables à des oiseaux de proie.

Après que la Bannissement fut terminé, il ne resta plus que deux Vélanes Élémentaires. Iris, un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, et Zara, atteignant sous peu l'âge de transition. La Déesse ne pouvait pas punir ses créations pour ce qu'ils étaient, alors elle les endormit profondément afin qu'ils ne se réveillent qu'à un moment où l'environnement extérieure serait plus sécuritaire pour eux, ce qui fut au temps de Merlin. Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite ainsi que ses frères et sœurs furent oubliés comme la magie pouvait l'être pour les mortels.

Quand Iris et Zara s'éveillèrent, ils cherchèrent pour leurs âmes sœurs respectives. Les recherches leurs approtèrent maints nouveaux amis et ennemis. Les Vampires, par exemple, ne pouvaient supporter les Vélanes et la jalousie déchirant les deux espèces de Vélanes demeura toujours fraîche.

Zara trouva finalement son âme sœur en la forme d'un jeune homme nommé Emrys, et qui répondit plus tard au nom Merlinus Ambrosius. L'histoire de Merlin et Artur parle de Zara s'installant en Grande Bretagne, là où sa descendance demeura.

'_Je suis certainement un de ses descendants!_' pensa Harry avant de relire. '_Descendant de Zara et de Merlin! Putain de merde!_'

Après cela, Iris perdit le contact avec Zara, retournant dans son long sommeil, attendant la naissance de son âme sœur. La dernière fois que l'on entendit parler d'Iris fut à propos de sa traversée vers les Amériques sur un bateau anglais.

Les quelques pages qui suivaient n'étaient que spéculations sur l'âme sœur de Iris et qui sont ses descendants aujourd'hui. Le chapitre suivant parlait de la maturation des Vélanes Élémentaires.

_Un Vélane Élémentaire arrive à maturité à l'âge de seize ans. Le processus dure une semaine, débutant à l'aube du septième jour avant l'anniversaire du Vélane, marquant le début de ce qu'on appelle Semaine de Transformation. Durant ces sept jours, tout sang 'teinté' est évacué par le Vélane, qu'il soit vampire, moldu ou lycanthrope. Les Vélanes Élémentaires sorciers sont particulièrement puissants car, pour une raison que l'on ignore, le sang sorcier se marie parfaitement avec le sang de Vélane, en faisant toujours un être unique. Le sorcier ou la sorcière Vélane Élémentaire possède un sang d'autant plus pure que n'importe sorcier de sang pur étant donné que le sang de Vélane élimine toutes impuretés. Pour cette raison, les Vélanes Élémentaires sont au sommet de la pureté de la société et sont donc très respectés dans la communauté sorcière._

_Comme il fut établi lors de leur création, les Vélanes Élémentaires sont différents des autres. Ils possèdent des pouvoirs qui ne sont pas encore découverts ni contrôlés complètement. Les symptômes survenant lors de la Semaine de Transformation sont une des raisons pour laquelle nous appelons ces êtres vivants des Vélanes Élémentaires. Durant le temps compris entre le lever du soleil et son coucher, le Vélane Élémentaire en devenir ressentira une sensation intense de froid, souvent appelé Période de Gel. L'habileté à contrôler les éléments se faisant à partir de deux éléments majeurs, le froid prépare le corps aux nouveaux pouvoirs._

_La nuit venue, la température des Vélanes Élémentaires augmente considérablement. Une fièvre s'installe, augmentant tranquillement en intensité, jusqu'au dernier jour où l'organisme évacue tout le sang impur. Au même moment, une explosion de magie s'opère. Cette magie recherche l'âme sœur. Si cette dernière n'est pas encore venue au monde, le Vélane tombe dans un profond sommeil, protégé du mal et du temps. Habituellement, la purification du sang prend jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Si l'âme sœur du Vélane est encore en vie, une sensation de froid persistera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu son âme sœur._

_Une fois que la Semaine de Transformation est achevée, le ou la Vélane Élémentaire entrera dans sa Semaine de Transition._

Cette description correspondait à ce que Harry avait vécu. La meilleure partie était que lui, Harry, avait maintenant du sang plus pur que n'importe quel Serpentard de la Salle Commune qui circulait dans ses veines. Il était officiellement un sang pur élevé comme un moldu. Et apparemment, il était toujours humain puisque le sang sorcier et le sang de Vélane pouvait se mêler.

La prochaine étape était la Semaine de Transition, celle qu'il expérimentait en ce moment même. Harry espérait n'avoir aucune mauvaise surprise avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. De plus, devait-il s'informer à propos des âmes sœurs.

_Après que le contact soit fait avec son âme sœur, le Vélane Élémentaire entre dans sa Semaine de Transition. Durant ce laps de temps, un Vélane Élémentaire passe de débutant incapable de contrôler sa magie à un Vélane Élémentaire en plein contrôle de son héritage._

_Durant les premières vingt-quatre heures, Le Vélane devient plus gracieux, l'espèce étant basée sur l'instinct félin, et il ou elle commencera à montrer de plus en plus sa vraie personnalité. Puisque ce type de Vélane tient du genre félin, ils se nourrissent principalement de poissons et fruits de mer pour cette semaine entière et raffolent aussi de fraises et de chocolat. Les Vélanes Élémentaires consomment une grande quantité de sucre durant cette Semaine de Transition pour garder le maximum d'énergie. C'est à la fin de cette Semaine que le besoin de trouver son âme sœur se fait le plus pressant._

_Les sens des Vélanes Élémentaires étant déjà accrus, ils deviennent d'autant plus aiguisés, spécialement l'odorat et la vue, qui sont développés surtout pour trouver plus facilement leur âme sœur. L'âme sœur dégage une odeur personnelle, particulière à chaque individu. Pour le Vélane Élémentaire, cette odeur est la meilleure odeur qu'ils n'aient jamais sentie, mieux que n'importe quel parfum ou fleur du monde._

_Avec le sens de la vue aussi surdéveloppé, il est plus facile de trouver son âme sœur. Les Vélanes Élémentaires sont en accord avec la nature et peuvent 'percevoir' la magie. Alors qu'ils avancent dans la Semaine de Transition, ils arrivent à distinguer les différentes signatures magiques. Pas la signature de la baguette, mais celle de la magie intérieure de chaque individu. L'âme sœur d'un Vélane Élémentaire verra sa magie intérieure identique à la leur._

_À la fin de la Semaine de Transition, tous les Vélanes Élémentaires ont trouvé leur âme sœur._

Harry soupira. Alors d'ici le septième jour d'août, Harry aurait trouvé son âme sœur. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments partagés à propos de cette histoire d'âme sœur. Harry avait essayé de ne pas penser au fait d'avoir un... partenaire officiel. C'était trop définitif. Trop décidé. Il aimait le fait de pouvoir faire ses propres choix, de pouvoir désirer par lui-même, et si ce bouquin disait vrai, il se promènerait la queue entre les jambes comme un chien ayant perdu son jouet favori s'il n'avait pas trouvé son âme sœur avant la fin de la semaine.

Cette personne était supposée signifier tout pour lui. Après ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait, pourrait-il vraiment autant aimer quelqu'un? Inconditionnellement, de tout son cœur? Harry était stupide, au moins Rogue le pensait aussi. Il savait que les Dursley l'avaient traité de noms, le rendant bizarre et mal aimé, mais ce n'était que la peur qui parlait pour eux. Ils avaient peur de lui, mais le pire, c'était qu'il en était même venu à avoir peur de lui-même. Il doutait à présent de lui-même et de l'existence de l'amour tel qu'on le décrivait dans le livre.

Mais d'un autre côté, Harry savait qu'il trouverait quelqu'un, quelque part dans le monde. Quelqu'un qui serait sa parfaite moitié. Dans la légende, on racontait que des âmes sœurs vivaient heureux ensemble. Personne ne pourrait jamais les rendre plus heureux que leur âme sœur. Harry ne serait pas aussi heureux avec une personne autre que son compagnon de vie. D'accord, ce sentiment ne le rendait pas aussi _gnan gnan_ qu'une chanson d'amour des Weird Sisters, ni ne le faisait écrire des balade, mais qu'espérait-il? Un miracle, peut-être?

D'après Winky, il était à présent vingt-et-une heure. Harry demanda une seconde ration de fraises enrobées de chocolat, puis décida de lire un chapitre de plus. La prochaine partie parlait d'âmes sœurs et de relations.

_Comme mentionné au précédent chapitre, la chose la plus importante pour le Vélane, c'est leur partenaire. Si le dit partenaire n'est pas né lorsque le Vélane atteint sa majorité, ce dernier se plongera dans un profond sommeil duquel il attendra la naissance de sa moitié. Jusqu'à ce jour, un Vélane Élémentaire n'est jamais venu au monde après que son âme sœur soit décédée, étant donné qu'un Vélane meurt très vite après que son partenaire se soit éteint._

_Pour le Vélane, le besoin de son compagnon est simple. Les Vélanes sont des créatures d'amour et de beauté. Ils peuvent percevoir les connections des autres créatures ayant des partenaires de vie, telles que les loups-garous et les vampires, ainsi que de simples âmes sœurs et des couples, si ceux-ci éprouvent des sentiments ou des relations assez fortes. C'est ce qui fait d'eux des excellents marieurs. Sans sa moitié, un Vélane Élémentaire n'a qu'une certaine étendue de pouvoirs, qui est éventuellement moindre que s'il est accompagné. À ce moment, il est très bien capable d'anéantir de grandes villes._

_Une fois que son partenaire est trouvé, le Vélane Élémentaire sera soit accepté, soit rejeté. S'il est accepté, le Vélane aura six mois pour établir des liens physique, mental et émotionnel. La majorité des âmes sœurs acceptent leur partenaire._

_Le lien physique, le plus simple des trois, peut être accompli par un simple baiser. Si les deux partenaires participent, un lien physique se fait. Le second lien, mental cette fois, ne se produira qu'une fois qu'il y aura une entière confiance entre les deux compagnons. Ce lien implique une façon de savoir si le partenaire est en danger. Le lien devient empathique, et dans quelques rares cas peut-on observer quelques phases de télépathie. Finalement, le lien émotionnel n'est seulement complété que par une relation sexuelle entre le Vélane et son âme sœur. Une fois que les trois liens sont complétés, les partenaires sont liés pour la vie._

_Si par malchance le Vélane est rejeté, lui vient un sentiment de défaite, il a l'impression qu'il n'a pas mérité son compagnon et son amour. L'état de santé du Vélane se détériore alors rapidement, le rendant mortellement malade en l'espace de quelques heures. Si durant les quarante-huit prochaines heures le compagnon n'a toujours pas accepté le Vélane comme son partenaire officiel et définitif, le Vélane meurt de ce que certains appellent un cœur brisé. La même chose se produit si les trois liens ne sont pas complétés au cours des six mois imposés. La Vélane voit là un signe que son âme sœur ne veut pas de lui et serait plus heureux en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre._

Harry avait cessé de manger au moment où il arrivait à la partie concernant le sexe avec le dit partenaire. Du sexe. Il s'agissait d'un mot presque incongru dans l'esprit de Harry James Potter. Pire que 'danser'. 'rendez-vous galant' ou bien 'Madame Pieddodu'. Cela devait être une blague. Cela devait être de Sirius. Il était le seul que Harry connaisse qui était assez démoniaque pour faire une telle chose.

Mais il y avait la dernière partie. Sirius ne rirait jamais des gens à propos de leur mort s'il ne l'avait pas lui-même été un moment. Et spécialement pas à Harry. Non, tout cela était donc vrai. Harry avait deux choix. Se faire mettre ou bien mourir.

Harry se leva prestement et quitta les cuisines. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait-il pas aux gens qui souhaitaient que ça leur arrive. Comme Lavande Brown? Elle était du genre romantique qui croyait en l'influence de dieux et au destin. Au diable les dieux et le destin! Qu'ils aillent jouer avec la vie de quelqu'un d'autre!

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours une question de 'fais ceci ou bien meurt'? Tuer ce cinglé de Voldemerde ou bien mourir! Baiser comme de chauds lapins avec un parfait inconnu dans un laps de temps de six mois ou bien mourir! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas 'trouve ton âme sœur ou bien n'ait plus jamais de rancart pour le restant de tes jours'! Je serais plus qu'à l'aise avec ça! Mais noooooooon! Peut-être – je dis bien peut-être – que toutes ces merdes de 'Ou bien meurt' sont en train de me rendre fou! »

Les portraits regardaient Harry avec grand intérêt, mais Harry était trop pris dans 'Ayons pitié de la vie de Harry Potter : Volume Un' pour le remarquer. Comment sa mère avait-elle fait pour vivre avec ça? Elle avait du aller voir un mec qu'elle détestait depuis cinq années pour lui dire 'Je suis une Vélane, tu es mon âme sœur, une petite baise rapide avant le cours de Sortilèges, ça te dit?' Cela avait du marcher, pourtant, étant donné qu'il se tenait là, digne produit de Lily et James Potter.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas le menèrent à l'endroit où il s'était senti le plus confortable. Le cimetière. La magie l'accueillant d'un flash de lumière le sortit de ses songes.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, le reconnaissant depuis plus tôt dans la journée. Harry soupira. (1) Sa descente le long du chemin d'or se fit plus rapidement cette fois, cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques heures plus tôt.

« J'ai lu le livre. Du moins, la majeure partie. Et je crois que je me fait arnaquer une fois de plus. D'abord, j'ai du me battre contre Voldemort Dieu seul sait combien de fois, et maintenant je dois trouver mon âme sœur en deçà d'une semaine? Je veux dire, Merlin! Qui ai-je tué dans une vie antérieure pour mériter tout cela? Apparemment quelqu'un de très important! Peut-être ai-je énervé un Dieu oublié qui prend maintenant sa revanche? »

Harry commença à marcher à pas mesurés. Il ne ressentait pas ces sentiments réconfortants qu'il avait eu la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé en cet endroit. Peut-être ses parents étaient-ils endormis, ou un truc du genre. Et bien, il allait les réveiller. Ils s'étaent réveillés pour l'accueillir en ces lieux, ils pourraient très bien le faire pour l'entendre se plaindre!

« Ils devront vraiment s'y faire. Soit ils veulent que je tue Voldemort, soit je trouve mon âme sœur afin de vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours! Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre cette responsabilité sur les épaules afin de me tuer juste au moment où j'accepte enfin ma destinée! Sirius aura été mort et ressuscité pour rien! Le libérer aura été la dernière bonne action que j'aurai jamais fait et je me suis promis que j'éliminerais Voldemort. »

Harry fut pris d'un soudain accès de rébellion.

« Et bien, je ne laisserai pas tomber sans m'être battu! Si vous désirez tant que j'aie un compagnon, et bien, d'accord! Je le trouverai! Mais je n'aimerai pas ça! »

Harry se sentit tout à fait idiot, tout à coup, à hurler comme ça dans le vide. Il avait besoin d'aide pour exécuter sa mission. Normalement, il allait voir Hermione pour ce genre de chose, mais elle n'était pas à ses côtés, actuellement. Dans ce cas, Remus serait la personne toute indiquée.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix. « Bon. Je vais y aller. Au revoir. »

Il était très tard, alors Harry songea que les Serpentards avaient sûrement abandonné leur quête insensée pour élucider les mystères de Harry Potter, et s'en étaient allé se coucher. Évidemment, Harry ignorait tout de la détermination sans borne de Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Draco, Rogue et Malfoy Père étaient toujours debout. La potion de Sirius ne faisait plus effet alors il était aussi présent dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard avec Remus, attendant le retour de Harry.

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent à la vue de Harry pénétrant par le portrait qui gardait l'entrée. Ses yeux bleu marin passèrent plusieurs fois de Harry aux appartements des Gryffondors avant de prendre un air royalement confus.

« Comment es-tu sorti de là? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle s'en allait lui lancer quelque chose.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Magie. » Merde! Draco était là... Minute! Depuis quand Malfoy était-il DRACO?

Remus sourit. « Je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas là-haut. »

Theodore gémit. « Je me fiche de comment il s'est rendu je ne sais où. J'aimerais bien que cet elfe de maison se dépêche un peu! Je suis affamé! »

Blaise renifla. « Un peu de retenue, tu manges déjà plus que le Roi Weasel! »

Harry, Remus et Sirius prirent un air de stupéfaction. « Vraiment? » demanda Sirius.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Je me fous vraiment des habitudes alimentaires de Weasley. »

Dobby choisit ce moment pour apparaître avec un peu de nourriture. Il haleta lorsqu'il vit Harry.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, sire! Vous vivez ici avec Maître Draco et Maître Malfoy? Vous auriez du m'en informer! »

Sirius lança un regard amusé à son filleul.

« J'ai du oublier. » marmonna Harry, sans un regard pour Draco ou Mr. Malfoy. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait perdre l'elfe de maison aux deux hommes. Avant qu'on ne les découvre espions.

Dobby continua.

« Dobby maintient ce qu'il a dit à Monsieur Harry Potter dans les cuisines, monsieur! Dobby est tellement heureux maintenant que Monsieur Harry Potter sait qu'il est un- »

Harry fit un bruit qui ressemblait à celui que Pattenrond avait fait lorsque Ron s'était assis dessus en troisième année. Pansy sauta sur l'occasion comme un chien sur un os.

« Un quoi? Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé? »

Dobby ne savait plus à qui obéir, Pansy ou Harry, et résolut son problème en disparaissant dans un CRAC!

La grimace de Pansy était comique. Elle avait l'air partagée entre la frustration, la colère et la stupéfaction.

Alors que Harry s'asseyait entre Sirius et Remus, son regard se dirigea vers Draco Malfoy. Harry crut que son héritage de Vélane Élémentaire lui faisait apprécier toutes les belles choses que la vie avait fabriquée, et Draco Malfoy en faisait partie. Peu avant la fin de leur quatrième année il avait finalement cessé de se coller les cheveux sur la tête, leur donnant plus l'air de vrais cheveux plutôt que d'un beau travail de peinture. Ils étaient toujours blond platine, presque blanc, assortis au teint pâle de sa peau qui ressortait dans l'obscurité des donjons. Il avait le corps d'un Attrapeur, élancé et aérodynamique, mais pas maigre. Ce beau corps avait quelques muscles. Et quel corps c'était…

Doux Merlin! Lui, Harry Potter, ne venait-il pas de penser que Draco Malfoy avait un corps magnifique? Harry dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas regarder autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas une météorite de tombée, parce que cette dernière pensée devait être un signe apocalyptique que le temps d'Armageddon était venu.

Ou bien peut-être Harry avait-il raison de penser que tout le sang qu'il avait perdu plus tôt avait endommagé son cerveau de façon permanente. Cela, ou bien le fait d'être la cible principale d'un psychopathe au coup de baguette habile lui était finalement monté à la tête et tout cela n'était que le fruit d'une imagination qui lui jouait des tours alors qu'il était enfermé à Ste-Mangouste, partageant une chambre avec Lockhart, insistant devant les passants que lui aussi était très connu.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius décida d'éclater la petite bulle de folie de Vélane Élémentaire dans laquelle Harry était plongé en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Durement.

« Aïe! C'était pour quoi, ça, putain? »

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

« Je t'ai appelé trois fois par ton nom, mais tu étais apparemment trop occupé à reluquer Malfoy pour le remarquer. »

À sa grande horreur, Harry rougit.

« Je n'étais pas en train de reluquer Malfoy, comme tu l'as énoncé de manière ô combien charmante. J'étais simplement plongé dans des réflexions profondes. »

« Dans la direction de Malfoy? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des endroits désignés pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Ai-je besoin d'une licence pour cela aussi, maintenant? »

« Et bien, à quoi pensais-tu tellement profondément que tu ne daignais pas me répondre quand on t'appelait? »

Les Serpentards avaient l'air de trouver un grand intérêt dans la conversation de Harry et Sirius.

Harry soupira. « Je me demandais simplement comment on sait si on est fou ou pas? »

Sirius pouffa. « Entends-tu des voix que personne d'autre ne peut entendre? »

« Pas depuis ma deuxième année. »

« Fais-tu des rêves bizarres que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre? »

« Depuis quand les rêves de n'importe qui, les miens inclus, sont-ils faciles à comprendre? »

« As-tu des accès de paranoïa, dernièrement? As-tu déjà pensé que tout le monde te voulait du mal? »

« Beaucoup de gens me veulent du mal, Sirius! »

« Est-ce que les voix dans ta tête t'obligent à commettre des actes tels que tuer tes amis, mettre le feu à des objets ou bien à te déshabiller dans un endroit public? »

Harry lui lança un regard curieux. « Je dois dire honnêtement que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

Sirius sourit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Et bien, tu m'as l'air tout à fait sain d'esprit. »

« Oh. » Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent.

« Tu m'as l'air déçu. »

« Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples si j'étais fou. »

« C'est la vie. Les gens sont diablement raisonnable peu importe ce qu'ils disent. »

« Voldemort _est_ fou. »

« Hé, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'exceptions. »

Rogue soupira et se masse les tempes. « Les Gryffondors me donnent toujours la migraine. Je crois que je suis allergique. »

Harry soupira à son tour. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. Nous avons tous des allergies. Personnellement, je ne suis pas très friand des Détraqueurs. »

Sirius prit un air surpris. « Sans blague! Moi aussi! Nous pourrions partir un club. »

Lucius décida de débuter une conversation utile. « Un club ne vous aidera certainement pas lorsqu'ils auront quitté Azkaban, ce que je soupçonne être bientôt. »

Tout le monde devint sombre à ces mots.

« Tous les Mangemorts véritablement coupables seront libre après cela. Ils marcheront simplement vers la sortie après cela. »

« C'est protéger par beaucoup plus que des créatures suceuses d'âmes, Blaise. » remarqua Theo en roulant des yeux. « Les gens ne sortent pas simplement d'Azkaban. »

Pansy sourit. « Sirius l'a fait. Une journée il était enfermé, le lendemain, on voyait son visage dans les journaux du monde entier. »

« L'escapade de Sirius était complètement différente de ce que serait celle d'un Mangemort coupable. » répliqua Remus. « Sirius était innocent. Un Détraqueur fait revivre les plus horribles souvenirs parce que les actes injustifiés sont très mauvais pour l'âme. Son innocence est ce qui a sauvé son âme. »

Sirius acquiesça. « La majorité des gens perdent contact avec la réalité après quelques semaines seulement. Quand j'ai vu la photo de Queudver dans la Gazette, je savais que j'aurais une chance de rédemption. »

Draco frissonna et Harry ressentit le besoin de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien.

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de revoir tante Bella après qu'elle soit sortie. Elle ne sera pas heureuse lorsqu'elle aura découvert que Mère était en fait une espionne. »

Harry, Remus et Sirius s'hérissèrent à la mention de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Je doute fortement que les Détraqueurs l'aient affectée, de toute manière. » se moqua Harry.

Lucius, qui buvait à petits coups ce que Harry soupçonnait être du vin, inclina légèrement la tête.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Monsieur Potter? Bellatrix est loin d'être innocente. Elle est probablement la pire Mangemort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse avoir. »

« Oh, je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'elle est innocente. Elle est aussi coupable que le diable en personne. » répliqua Harry, la colère bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui. « Je ne crois simplement pas qu'elle possède une âme. »

Blaise acquiesça. « S'il y a bien deux mots qui vont encore moins bien ensembles que les autres, ce sont certainement 'Lestrange' et 'âme'. »

« Vous réalisez » constata Theodore avec un sourire, « Que nous venons juste d'avoir une conversation décente ici. Entre ennemis mortels et je ne sais quoi encore. »

« Ce n'est pas le truc le plus bizarre qui soit arrivé. » dit Harry amèrement. « Je suis ici pour un mois, Nott. Il va falloir t'habituer à ce qu'il se passe des choses étranges. »

« Le professeur Rogue se retenant de crier après Sirius en le jetant dehors à coups de pieds est ce qui me surprend le plus. » sourit Draco à son parrain.

Rogue sourit en retour, cependant cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. « Albus m'a fait jurer de faire un effort pour nous 'entendre'. Il dit qu'il y a un lien tout fin reliant Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il dit qu'il en a même une preuve vivante. »

Sirius sourit mystérieusement. « Et bien j'espère sincèrement que Harry est vivant. J'en serait très désappointé si je me rendais compte qu'en fait il n'était qu'un fantôme. »

Ses paroles parurent gifler Rogue. « Black, es-tu en train de me dire que Potter ici présent est la preuve vivante dont parle Dumbledore? »

Harry gémit. Si tous ses secrets devaient être révélés aujourd'hui, il ne survivrait pas. Remus, la voix calme et logique de la raison, décida que Harry serait capable de s'arranger avec les détails de ce qu'il allait révéler et suivit l'idée de Sirius. Après tout, pour Harry il s'agissait de la première étape dans l'acceptation de lui-même.

« Le Choixpeau Magique a demandé à Harry de passer quelques temps dans sa Maison légitime. »

« Maison légitime? » vint la voix de Draco, le regard confus le rendant mignon, selon Harry. Euh... Mignon? Et voila. Harry remontait à bord du bateau du Déni. Il n'était pas attiré par Draco Malfoy. Il était simplement fatigué. Draco continua. « S'il y a bien quelqu'un de plus Gryffondor que Gryffondor lui-même, c'est bien Potter. »

Harry lança à Sirius un regard qui aurait fait s'enfuir l'Avada Kedavra, avant de soupirer de défaite.

« Je ne m'en sortirai jamais. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'expliquer. « Et bien, en Première Année, le Choixpeau Magique m'a donné le choix de deux maisons. Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Il me voulait à Serpentard. Malheureusement pour le Choixpeau, j'avais fait la connaissance d'un ennuyeux et malintentionné petit morveux qui se vantait que sa famille avait toujours été à Serpentard, et moi je venais juste de nouer une relation amicale avec Ron Tout-Ceux-Qui-Ne-Sont-Pas-À-Gryffondor-Devraient-Mourir Weasley. Et être borné est un trait de caractère Gryffondor. Alors j'ai choisit Gryffondor. Et le Choixpeau a pris sa revanche cet été seulement. »

Rogue secoua la tête avant de se lever. « Un Potter à Serpentard. J'ai besoin d'aller me coucher. »

Ce fut pour tous le mot d'ordre pour aller au lit. Ce fut aussi à ce moment que Pansy se rappela soudain ce pourquoi Harry se trouvait là, avec eux.

« Argh! Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a changé chez toi! Comment peux-tu aussi bien éviter mes questions? »

Mais Harry marchait toujours vers ses appartements.

« Facile. Ma meilleure amie est Hermione Granger. Et tu sais quoi, Pansy, » Harry se retourna vers elle juste avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. « Si tu réussis à deviner, je te dirai tout. Autrement, débrouille-toi. »

Harry attendit que Remus et Sirius ferment la porte de leur petite salle commune privée avant de commencer à parler.

« Vous savez, je vous aurais été vraiment, vraiment reconnaissant si l'un de vous avait mentionné que si je ne trouvais pas mon âme sœur, je mourrais, étant donné que vous avez tant besoin de moi pour vous débarrasser de Monsieur-J'ai-Des-Écailles-Et-Les-Yeux-Rouges! »

Les deux hommes eurent le bon goût de regarder leur filleul d'un air timide. Mais avec Harry, les choses n'allaient jamais telles que prévues.

« Harry, nous allons t'aider à trouver ton âme sœur. Il doit être tout près, sinon tu serais encore congelé, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Remus, avant de s'asseoir à leur petite table de cuisine et de sortir un morceau de parchemin.

« Faisons une liste de tout ce que tu dois savoir à propos de ton âme sœur. »

Sirius soupira et s'assit. « Joint-toi à nous, Harry. Quand Remus fait une liste, le Frère Moelle devient jaloux. »

Harry rit. « C'est le Père Noël, pas le Frère Moelle. » (2)

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Remus ignora Sirius et tourna son attention vers Harry.

« Crois-tu avoir un indice de qui pourrait être ton âme sœur? »

Harry devint silencieux. Il avait le sentiment que Sirius et Remus éprouvait quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, mais il pouvait se tromper fortement.

« Je crois… je crois que c'est un mec. » énonça-t-il finalement avant de baisser les yeux.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas que, euh, tu étais de ce côté-là. »

« Êtes-vous à l'aise avec ça? » demanda Harry, nerveux.

Remus sourit. « Je crois que Sirius et moi serions de la pire espèce des hypocrites si nous étions contre le fait que tu aies un compagnon de sexe masculin. »

Harry sourit, soulagé.

Sirius se tapota la joue, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Alors j'imagine que tu commences déjà à contrôler tes pouvoirs. » demanda-t-il, retournant son attention vers Harry.

« Ouais, c'est ce que Dumbledore croit. Comment le sais-tu? »

Sirius sourit. « Et bien, ce Theodore Nott ne bavait pas autant qu'hier. »

Harry rougit. « Il quoi??? »

Remus donna un coup de pied à Sirius sous la table, le faisant haleter de douleur.

« Harry, tu dégages une aura qui fait que les gens sont attirés vers toi. Une fois que tu auras gagné un certain contrôle, tu pourras en monter et en baisser l'intensité, selon ton humeur. Cette aura d'attraction verra son pouvoir augmenter d'ici la fin de la semaine, jusqu'à ce que tu aies un lien physique avec ton âme sœur. D'ici là, tu seras simplement un mâle très attirant. »

Cette pensée rendit Harry inconfortable.

« Il est écrit dans le livre que je devrais être capable de reconnaître mon âme sœur par la vue de son aura et par son parfum. Cela va-t-il arriver bientôt? »

Remus fit une pause pour réfléchir. « Probablement lors des deux derniers jours de ta Semaine de Transition. Alors cela peut attendre. Il y a encore une chose que tu dois découvrir. »

Harry devint confus. Il avait l'impression que Remus savait déjà qui serait son compagnon de vie.

« Vous savez qui c'est, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il, se sentant quelque peu trahi.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

« Dumbledore en a une petite idée. Mais c'est à toi de le trouver. »

Harry ferma les yeux et songea à tout ce qu'il avait lu.

« La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que si mon âme sœur n'était pas encore née, je serais plongé dans un profond sommeil. » Harry s'arrêta, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

« Et que j'aurais froid jusqu'à ce que je le vois. Et j'étais gelé jusqu'à mon arrivée ici! À l'infirmerie! »

Remus acquiesça.

« Ça veut dire que mon mec est un Serpentard! »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Et que c'est un de ceux qui se trouvent en ces sous-sols... »

Voilà!!! Et bien, notre petit Vélane commence enfin à comprendre… Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus triste, mais je l'adore aussi, alors, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. Je commence la traduction dès maintenant, alors vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps avant que ne soit posté le prochain chapitre. Je vous promets de l'envoyer avant le 11, date à laquelle je pars pour Cuba. D'ici là, passez du bon temps!

Marie Potter –xxx-

(1) J'ai coupé une phrase, parce que j'ai absolument aucune idée de comment la traduire, alors si quelqu'un la comprend, ça serait bien gentil de m'en donner la traduction!  La voici :

_He really could use having a fit at some one who wouldn't have a fit right back._

(2) Désolée, je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux... :S


	10. Pour Remus

**Chapitre 10 : Pour Remus**

Draco Malfoy se voyait habituellement comme excellent pour juger les gens. Ayant été espion, c'était un talent qui l'avait gardés, lui et sa famille, vivants durant de nombreuses années. Ils devaient savoir en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance et qui liquiderait leurs fesses si jamais ils avaient le dos tourné. Mais pour ce qui était de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais su comment le juger.

En fait, en ce qui le concernait, son habileté à juger les gens devenait vraiment mauvaise. Il croyait que si le Gryffondor les avait sauvés des Détraqueurs, c'était uniquement parce que son parrain et le loup-garou se trouvaient avec eux. Mais il avait attendu que tout le monde soient sain et sauf sur le chemin sécuritaire pour Poudlard avant de sauter à son tour dans le tunnel, ou du moins c'était ce que son père avait dit.

Ensuite, après les avoir sauvés d'une mort certaine, le 'Golden Boy' de Gryffondor ne leur évita pas seulement Azkaban, mais prit partie pour eux devant le Ministre de la Magie. Bien que Draco ait d'abord cru que Harry avait joué la comédie pour bien paraître, le héros n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser chacune de ses paroles.

Mais après avoir eu une conversation décente avec lui, Draco réalisait à présent que Harry Potter n'était pas la personne que lui-même, son parrain ainsi que le reste des Serpentards croyaient qu'il était. Harry Potter était gentil, drôle, rusé, brave et vraiment une bonne personne. Mais ces raisons ne justifiaient en rien toute l'attirance que Draco ressentait pour lui.

Draco avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à essayer de trouver une raison pour qu'il soit horrifié de sa soudaine attirance envers le Survivant, mais il était malheureusement resté rationnel à chacune de ces raisons.

Il appartenait à la Maison Gryffondor… mais il était presque un Serpentard.

Il était le fameux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu… mais Draco était un Malfoy, pratiquement aussi célèbre.

C'était un garçon… mais Draco aimait les garçons.

Il était sûrement frigide… mais il était sorti seulement avec une personne au cours des six dernières années.

Theo et Luis étaient les seuls parmi les amis de Draco à voir les choses de la même manière que Draco. Son père n'y accordait pas grande attention : les dernières découvertes en matière de potions rendait possible la production d'un héritier, et puis, il désirait le bonheur de son fils.

Quand Black avait remarqué que Potter le matait la veille au soir, Draco avait du prendre sur lui pour s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne savait pas quand le Gryffondor était devenu aussi voyeur, mais franchement, Draco ne s'en plaignait pas.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin trouva Draco Malfoy en train d'observer Harry Potter, qui paraissait aussi bien que la veille. Il semblait nerveux, rien qu'une personne normale puisse détecter, mais le jugement de Draco se trompait rarement. Il paraissait aussi tendu, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Alors que Draco étudiait Harry, Pansy, Theo et Blaise observaient leur meilleur ami dans la confusion la plus complète. Les yeux de Draco n'avaient pas quitté le Gryffondor depuis son arrivée à la table. C'était tout à fait inhabituel de sa part de fixer quelqu'un aussi ouvertement tel qu'il le faisait à l'instant; Luis haussa les sourcils à l'intention de Blaise. S'ils n'avaient pas été rivaux depuis les six dernières années, le Serpentard croirait que Draco éprouvait quelque chose pour Potter.

Pansy sourit. L'idée de Harry et Draco ensemble était tout simplement excitante. Cela la rendait… Merlin, cela faisait sauter ses instincts! Quelque chose était en train de se passer.

« Hé Draco, » dit-elle, sans obtenir une grande réaction de sa part, « Potter paraît très bien aussi aujourd'hui. »

« Mmm. » répliqua-t-il avant de s'asseoir plus droit sur sa chaise et de détourner les yeux de Potter. « Je n'ai pas remarqué. »

Theo sourit, embarquant dans le jeu. « Et bien, moi je l'ai remarqué. »

Draco lui lança un regard ennuyé. « Je croyais que tes goûts en matière de petits amis était meilleurs, Nott. »

Blaise sourit à son tour. « C'est drôle, tu dis cela à chaque fois que Theo court après quelqu'un que tu désires, Draco. »

Peu importe ce qu'allait dire Draco, et par l'air qu'il affichait cela ne s'annonçait certainement pas joli, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier.

Draco avait toujours trouvé que la Gazette du Sorcier n'était rien de plus qu'un ramassis d'inepties, mais au final, cela aidait grandement à connaître l'ennemi, et la Presse reportait généralement des informations que des espions ne pouvaient avoir.

L'attaque de Pré-au-lard ainsi que l'innocence de Sirius Black se disputaient la première page, les deux nouvelles entrelacées, faisant en sorte que Draco retourne à ses pensées sur les mystères de Harry Potter. De toute façon, ce n'était pas que Draco avait cessé d'y songer, loin de là.

------------------------------------------

Harry Potter était loin de vivre l'un de ses meilleurs matins. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant l'aube, sa cicatrice le brûlant désagréablement. Évidemment, cela relevait de la routine de Harry Potter. Malheureusement pour lui, les yeux de Harry Potter agissaient aussi étrangement. Ils démangeaient et sa vision était passée de claire à floue durant toute la matinée.

Remus disait que parce qu'il était très puissant, il avançait sûrement dans la Semaine de Transition beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale. Merde. Cela voulait dire qu'il connaîtrait l'identité de son âme sœur avant que n'arrive la fin de la semaine.

Il n'avait cessé d'éternuer, à chaque fois il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête, alors qu'il se dirigeaient, avec Sirius et Remus, vers la Grande Salle.

Il avait finalement accepté, très tard la nuit dernière, qu'un des Serpentards ici présents soit son compagnon de vie, et en ce moment, il se demandait avec qui il passerait le restant de ses jours. Pansy était évidemment hors course, parce que Harry savait parfaitement que son âme sœur était un garçon. Tout comme Matt Flint, étant donné qu'ils devaient avoir le même âge, comme pour tous les Vélanes Élémentaires.

Sirius avait les yeux levés vers le plafond, attendant impatiemment le courrier. Si le Ministère avait digéré la nouvelle, Sirius serait officiellement libre aujourd'hui.

Remus soupira en regardant son ami. Leur besoin de se mettre ensemble n'était certainement pas aussi fort que Harry, mais ils étaient tout de même liés.

« Fixer la fenêtre sans manger ne les fera pas arriver plus vite, Sirius. » dit le loup-garou. Les deux membres de ce qu'il considérait comme sa famille étaient distraits, mais cela était une bonne chose. Harry avait été plus que surpris quand il avait réalisé qu'un des Serpentards ici présents serait son amour pour la vie. Le Vélane avait terminé de lire le chapitre sur les âmes sœurs la veille au soir, juste avant d'aller se coucher, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Le courrier arriva finalement. Sirius sauta littéralement sur le premier hibou et arracha du bec la copie de Remus de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Rogue baignait dans sa bonne humeur habituelle et jeta simplement sa copie du journal sur la table. Harry le prit et l'homme se moqua de lui.

« Quoi, Potter n'est pas abonné à la presse? J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous surligniez votre nom à chaque fois qu'il y est cité. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Apparemment, Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un du matin… Rectification : Rogue était de mauvaise humeur vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Ouvrant le journal, Harry parla alors qu'il scannait la première page. « J'ai cessé de lire la Gazette le jour où on a commencé à dire que je cherchais constamment l'attention et que Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux menteur. En plus, mon oncle devient nerveux quand il voit des hiboux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de dire à quel point il est un bon tireur quand il est au club de chasse de son travail. Hedwige reste habituellement avec Ron. »

Sirius avait terminé la lecture de son article et observait maintenant son filleul, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Harry, sentant le regard de son parrain sur lui, baissa un coin de son journal et haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Tout le monde regardait dans leur direction après avoir lu l'article sur Sirius.

« Te reste-t-il des trucs chez les Dursley? Des trucs qu'on ne peut pas remplacer, par exemple? » demanda-t-il, un sourire éclairant son visage. Selon Harry, il avait l'air de l'homme qu'il avait vu sur la photo de mariage de ses parents.

Harry acquiesça. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié quelques trucs qu'il rangeait habituellement sous une lame de parquet, sous son lit.

Sirius souriait toujours, et Dumbledore apparemment avait compris ce que le sorcier aux cheveux noirs manigançait.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée, Sirius, mon garçon. Je suis certain que si vous vous rendez au Ministère tout de suite, les papiers seront signés avant midi. »

Remus parut comprendre (« Ah!!!) » puis hocha la tête. Nous aurons besoin de la protection de quelques membres de l'Ordre. »

Harry était, pour la plupart, complètement perdu. Alors ils allaient au Ministère, un endroit que Sirius haïssait tout particulièrement, pour faire remplir des papiers. Oh.

« T'es sérieux? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sur. » répondit Sirius avant de faire une pause. « Je veux dire, non seulement je suis Si-ri-us, mais je suis aussi sé-ri-eux. Minute! Ce n'est pas vrai, ça… » (1)

« Et bien » Remus l'interrompit, le sourire au lèvres, « Sirius se demandait si tu aimerais qu'il devienne ton tuteur officiel. Il faudrait aller chercher les papiers d'adoption au Ministère pour les faire signer par les Dursley. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Le Ministère m'en doit toute une. Une fois que j'aurai les papiers, tu ne répondras plus que de moi! Mouhahahahahahaha! »

Harry se gratta le menton, réfléchissant. « Et pour Remus? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Harry s'expliqua. « Et bien, il fait partie de ma famille, en quelque sorte. Et je ne veux pas le laisser de côté. »

Remus sourit tristement. « Je serais très honoré de devenir un de tes gardiens, mais le Ministère ne me le permettra jamais. Je suis un loup-garou. Cela n'arriverait que dans un cas extrêmement spécial. »

« Remus, si moi, je ne suis pas un 'cas extrêmement spécial', personne ne l'est. Je n'ai qu'à dire que Voldemort serait ravi de se servir de mes os comme du pain et de boire mon sang un jour de pleine lune. Ainsi, si jamais cela arrive, il aurait cent soixante-dix livres de loups-garou sur le dos. Et ils ne peuvent t'enlever le droit d'être heureux simplement parce que tu as eu un accident quand tu étais jeune! Ça n'a aucune logique! »

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour embarquer dans la conversation, ses yeux scintillant à nouveau.

« Cela fonctionnera sûrement, Harry. En ce qui concerne ta protection, je suis certain que Severus et Monsieur Malfoy seront ravis de s'en occuper. Je suis sur qu'avec eux ainsi qu'une poignée de Serpentards, tu seras en sécurité. »

McGonagall regarda le Directeur, choquée.

« Et pour ce qui s'est passé hier? Severus n'est toujours pas complètement guéri et ils ont tous failli mourir! »

Dumbledore sourit. « Tom s'attendra à ce qu'ils se cachent. Le Ministère est protégé par des charmes puissants, et ceux qui protègent la maison de Monsieur Potter devraient fonctionner au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne reviennent ici. »

McGonagall ne paraissait pas convaincue. « Albus, ce ne sont que des enfants- »

Draco Malfoy éleva la voix. « J'irai. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions autre chose à faire. Et je refuse de me cacher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Dumbledore approuva et Lucius sourit. De son côté, Harry trouvait que son matin allait de plus en plus mal. Des Serpentards qui l'accompagneraient chez les Dursley? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se coller un écriteau dans le front, clamant qu'il avait été abusé verbalement et émotionnellement quand il était enfant.

Et putain, si ses yeux pouvaient bien choisir cette journée pour fonctionner normalement.

Rogue ne se plaignit pas, à la grande surprise de tous. En effet, le sombre professeur de Potions au tempérament orageux avait une grande peur : Madame Pomfresh. Évidemment, Harry comprenait très bien cette peur. La médicomage de Poudlard réussirait à enfermer Voldemort dans son antre toute la nuit si elle croyait que cela était dans son intérêt le meilleur.

Enfin, le groupe pour la 'Libération de Harry de chez les Dursley' était composé de Harry lui-même, Sirius, Remus, Rogue, Malfoy père, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Theo. Les jeunes Serpentards paraissaient être très proches les uns des autres, un peu comme Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais d'une manière un peu plus Serpentarde, peut-être.

Cela prit environ une quinzaine de minutes à Dumbledore pour avoir une connexion par cheminée jusqu'au Département des Naissances, Décès, Tutorat et Héritages. Monsieur Malfoy avait perdu son emploi au Ministère lorsqu'il avait été arrêté en juin dernier, et l'entrée des visiteurs aurait été beaucoup trop petite pour eux tous.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'en furent tous au bureau de Dumbledore pour voyager par poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Ministère. Le Harry pré-Vélane-Élémentaire aurait pu concourir avec Tonks pour sa maladresse, mais le nouveau Harry était beaucoup plus gracieux. Il atterrit parfaitement sur ses pieds, laissant à Sirius le soin de faire l'entrée comique.

Et Harry n'en fut pas déçu. Sirius Black dégringola hors de la cheminée, s'enfargea dans les tisonniers posés près de l'entrée et atterrit sur le bureau de la réceptionniste.

La brunette cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, observant ses papiers gisant pêle-mêle sur son bureau, puis se rendit compte que c'était Sirius qui était tombé littéralement… dedans.

Sirius fit un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille. « Sirius Black. Je me demandais si je vous pourrais parler à quelqu'un à propos du tutorat de mon filleul? »

La pauvre leva les yeux et aperçut Harry accompagné d'un groupe de Serpentards. Ses yeux s'agrandirent si démesurément qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortit de leurs orbites.

« Mrs. Greengrass est libre, dans le compartiment numéro neuf. Je vais lui envoyer un message magique pour l'annoncer de votre venue. »

La jeune fille écrivit rapidement une note, qui se plia d'elle-même avant de s'envoler sous forme d'avion en papier vers le compartiment numéro neuf.

Le groupe suivit le message, s'arrêtant devant une porte à la vitre givrée, portant le nom de Belinda Greengrass, et cognèrent. Le compartiment ressemblait plus à un bureau.

« Entrez. » leur parvint une voix musicale qui leur parut quelque peu effrayée. Sirius pénétra à la manière d'un enfant, se balançant sur les talons devant la femme blonde, qui paraissait plus que surprise.

« Bee! Comment vas-tu? » dit Sirius, appréciant apparemment sa nouvelle capacité à rendre les gens muets. Rogue roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises les plus éloignées. Il semblait maintenant regretter sa venue.

Blaise parla le premier. « Tante Belinda? Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici! »

La dame, étonnée, cligna des yeux et leva les yeux vers son neveu. « Blaise? Mais que fais-tu ici? Avec ces gens? Cela fait des semaines que j'essaie de contacter ta mère! »

Blaise sourit et enlaça sa tante.

« Je reste à Poudlard pour l'été. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fini par savoir que nous étions des espions pour Dumbledore, alors mère et père se cachent. Je suis ici avec Black et Potter en tant que garde du corps. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, Sirius et Remus, assis en attendant patiemment que la petite réunion de famille se termine.

« Sirius Black? Harry Potter? » Elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à croire ce qu'elle voyait, avant de sourire et de serrer la main de Sirius comme s'il s'agissat d'un vieil ami.

« Alors, tu es vraiment libre? Merci Merlin, la vérité a triomphé! Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose! »

Sirius rayonnait. Belinda tourna son attention vers Remus et Harry avant de leur serrer la main.

« Remus! Je suis aussi contente de te voir! Et cela doit être le jeune Harry! Il ressemble beaucoup à James! Mais il a aussi un petit quelque chose de Lily! »

Harry rougit. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien de se faire dire qu'il ressemblait à ses deux parents.

« Et bien, asseyez-vous! Prenez place! J'imagine que tu désires avoir la garde de Harry, maintenant que tu es libre? »

Sirius acquiesça. « J'espérais que tu pourrais faire en sorte que Remus et moi devenions ses tuteurs légaux. »

Mrs. Greengrass se mordit la lèvre. « Te rendre tuteur sera facile, mais il y a des règlements spéciaux qui doivent être suivis dans le cas de Remus. C'est un loup-garou connu. »

Harry devait afficher une drôle d'expression à la suite de ses dires, parce que la dame se dépêcha d'ajouter qu'elle n'avait aucun préjugé envers l'homme que Harry considérait comme un oncle.

« Et bien, que sont ces règlements? » demanda Harry. Il était déterminé à gagner cette bataille.

Mrs. Greengrass fouilla dans ses papiers.

« Et bien, l'enfant en question doit avoir un certain âge, que tu as déjà atteint, et il ne doit y avoir aucune autre option, ou bien les gardiens actuels doivent être déclarés inaptes. Bien sûr, le fait de vouloir deux gardiens donne quelques points en votre faveur. »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait aucun doute que si la dame était au courant de ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait faire et de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait au cours des quinze dernières années, ils seraient déclarés inaptes, mais Harry n'avait aucunement envie d'étendre son linge sale devant les Serpentards. Pansy le prendrait en pitié, et il détestait la pitié. Rogue arrêterait pour un temps de se moquer de la célébrité gâtée qu'il pensait qu'il était, mais il recommencerait tôt ou tard. Après tout, Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, avait été l'esclave personnel d'une bande de moldus et été abusé pendant son enfance.

Mais il ferait cela pour Remus. Remus à égalité avec Sirius en tant que gardien. Remus, qui avait peur d'avoir mal lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qui méritais plus que jamais d'avoir sa place. Avoir une famille, même si elle devait être dysfonctionnelle. Remus, qui avait toujours reçu la plus petite part, méritait que les choses aillent en son sens.

« Comment déclare-t-on une personne inapte? » demanda Harry, gardant ses yeux obstinément tournés des Serpentards alors que la robe de Draco Malfoy fouettait l'air dans la surprise.

« Harry, » commença Remus d'une voix triste. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

Harry laissa finalement sortir tout son courage de Gryffondor et regarda autour de lui. Blaise avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de manquer quelque chose d'évident, les yeux de Pansy étaient grands ouverts alors que Theo, Lucius et Draco le regardaient intensément. Rogue faisait de drôles de bruits avec sa bouche, qui bougeait à la manière d'un poisson. S'il en était un, il aurait l'air en train de suffoquer.

Mrs. Greengrass fouilla dans tous les papiers officiels du Ministère et sortit un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'un truc qui ressemblait à ce que Ron lui avait offert.

« Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions et ceci ne dira si tu mens, et si tu mens beaucoup. Il demeure blanc quand tu dis la vérité. Gris, si tu mens un peu, même si c'est très peu, et il virera noir si tu mens complètement. »

Harry acquiesça, mais Sirius lui prit le bras.

« Je comprendrais si tu préférais que Remus et moi partions, mais comprends bien que je n'arrêterai pas ma colère si j'apprends qu'ils t'ont fait du mal. »

Harry lui sourit en retour, tentant de le réconforter. Belinda s'éclaircit la voix.

« De toute façon, nous avons besoin de témoins. Alors commençons. Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te fait penser que tes gardiens actuels sont inaptes? Ils te sont liés par le sang, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ils le sont, mais ce sont aussi des moldus, et bien que je n'aie rien contre les moldus – ma meilleure amie en est une et ma mère est née de moldus – ma famille déteste la magie. »

Rogue semblait toujours bloqué à la partie où Harry déclarait sa famille comme inapte.

« Et comment le sais-tu? »

Harry soupira. « Ils me l'ont dit. Ils m'ont menti à propos de la manière dont mes parents sont décédés et ont tenté de m'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard, » ajouta Harry pour son bénéfice, « A du venir me donner ma lettre en personne et m'expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde magique. »

Le cristal n'avait toujours pas viré au gris, alors Mrs. Greengrass entreprit d'écrire tout ce que Harry disait avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

« Les prochaines questions seront plus difficiles. Y a-t-il déjà eu des abus verbaux? T'ont-ils déjà traité de noms, ont-ils lancé des insultes destinées à toi seulement? »

« Oui. Tout cela est arrivé. Ma tante était jalouse de ma mère quand elle fréquentait Poudlard, et elle a passé toute sa colère et sa jalousie sur moi. Mon cousin pensait comme mon oncle, bien que c'est ce dernier qui soit le plus coupable. Il nous considère, nous les sorciers, comme anormaux. Il m'a traité ainsi, tout comme mes amis et leurs familles. »

Harry se confessa d'une voix sans émotion. Dans un sens, cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler, mais en même temps, cela rendait tout cela réel, et Harry détestait le fait que ça le soit.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà été au courant de tout cela? » demanda la fonctionnaire du Ministère, probablement aussi choquée que Rogue quant au fait que Harry ait été abusé. « Les parents d'un ami, un professeur, un ami? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Moi-même et Remus étions au courant d'une partie, mais j'étais en fuite et Remus est un loup-garou. Personne ne nous aurait cru. »

Elle soupira. « Vous avez raison. Notre gouvernement a tellement de failles. T'es-tu déjà vu refusé de quoi subvenir à tes besoins fondamentaux? De la nourriture, des vêtements, un abri, ta liberté? »

Une fois de plus, Harry approuva puis expliqua. « Tous mes vêtements étaient ceux que Dudley – mon cousin – ne portait plus. Il a toujours été environ trois fois plus gros que moi, alors ils n'ont jamais été à ma taille. Sûrement parce qu'il était beaucoup mieux nourri que je ne l'étais. »

« Y a-t-il déjà eu des périodes de famine? »

« Oui. Spécialement lorsque je faisais de la magie accidentellement. Ne sachant pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne pouvais jamais expliquer comment je me retrouvais soudainement sur le toit de mon école ou bien comment je faisais sortir un serpent de sa cage lorsque je visitais le zoo. C'était vraiment simple. On me blâmait pour tout ce qui ne fonctionnait pas normalement. On me criait après, puis on m'envoyait dans mon placard sans rien avoir à manger. »

« Placard? » murmura Pansy d'une voix tremblante.

« Ah, oui. Ma première chambre à coucher. » continua Harry. Encore un peu, et ce sera tout. Je le fais pour Remus. Une fois que tout ceci sera terminé, ils ne me feront plus jamais de mal. « Ma première lettre de Poudlard était adressée au Placard Sous L'Escalier. J'ai vécu là pendant dix ans, jusqu'à ce que les Dursley croient qu'ils étaient observés, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, et m'ont installé dans la chambre d'amis. Ils se sont adoucis depuis que je vais à Poudlard. Maintenant ils m'ignorent. Ça, et ils me font faire toutes les tâches ménagères. Mais c'est ici que nous en sommes. Si vous pouvez me défaire d'eux, je ne retournerai plus jamais là-bas. Ou seulement pour aller chercher mes affaires. Après, je partirai. »

Mrs. Greengrass hocha la tête. « Une dernière question. Je dois te demander s'il y a déjà eu un abus physique. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ils ne m'ont jamais frappé intentionnellement. » Le cristal vira au gris. Harry fronça des sourcils. « Je ne considère pas que le fait d'être jeté dans un placard soit un abus physique, espèce de morceau de verre stupide. » La boule de verre redevint blanche.

Belinda Greengrass soupira. « Et bien, voilà qui est officiel. Avec tout ça, je peux déclarer ta famille comme inapte et réserver ton tutorat à Sirius et Remus. Tu pourrais aussi engager des poursuites de négligences infantiles avec toutes ces informations. »

Harry pâlit et secoua la tête si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle menaçait de tomber.

« Je veux que tout ceci se termine le plus rapidement possible. Si j'engageais des poursuites, il y aurait un procès et toutes ces informations deviendraient publiques. Je désire simplement tout oublier et avancer. »

La dame approuva puis sortit ses formulaires. Une fois que tout le monde eut signé, elle donna les papiers de tutorat à Sirius.

« Fait-les signer puis renvoie-les moi. Une fois que je les aurai, cela sera officiel. Si tu veux, je pourrais peut-être poser une charme dessus afin qu'une copie soit envoyée ici automatiquement? »

Sirius acquiesça puis ils quittèrent rapidement le bureau. Alors que les Serpentards et Sirius marchaient plus en avant, Remus tira Harry et l'enlaça.

« Tu as été très brave d'avoir fait tout ça. Tu as fais face à tes démons et tu es en sorti plus fort. Je suis fier de toi. »

Harry répondit à l'étreinte du loup-garou, sa vision devenant floue.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi. Et un peu pour moi aussi, mais je sais que je serai heureux avec toi et Sirius. Si les choses avaient été comme elles devaient l'être, j'aurais toujours vécu avec toi et ton âme sœur, de toute manière. »

Remus parut choqué. « Comment as-tu…? De quoi tu…? Hein? »

Harry ricana mais sa vision demeurait floue. « Je suis fait pour être un Dieu marieur. Si je ne pouvais pas vous voir comme des âmes sœurs, j'en serais un très mauvais, tu ne crois pas? »

Remus rigola alors que Harry frottait ses yeux une fois de plus. Frustré, Harry ôta ses lunettes et les regarda. Il pouvait voir clairement et elles n'étaient pas sales, alors quel était le problème? Minute!

« Remus! » murmura Harry, excité. « Je peux voir! »

Remus sourit alors qu'ils rattrapaient peu à peu le groupe. « Bien sur que tu le peux. Tu n'es pas aveugle. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit bruit d'irritation à l'intention de son futur gardien. « Je veux dire sans mes lunettes. Je peux voir. »

Cela le fit froncer des sourcils. « Déjà? Et comment va ton nez? »

Harry l'agita. « Il picote. Est-ce normal? Même pour moi? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non, ça va beaucoup trop vite. Mais regarde-toi. De quelle couleur est ta magie? »

« Vert et argent. » répliqua Harry avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait des couleurs de Serpentards.

« Oh, vraiment? » demanda Remus, amusé.

Harry grogna, attirant l'attention de Pansy, qui évita son regard.

Tout le groupe marchait en silence, Pansy la première. Harry s'approcha d'elle et Remus s'en alla calmer Sirius.

Pansy garda son regard fixé vers l'avant alors que Harry arrivait à sa hauteur. Harry avait vu la pitié dans ses yeux. La pitié et la douleur.

« Arrête. » dit-il d'un ton qui fit en sorte que son regard rencontre enfin le sien. « Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne pour ne pas avoir les réactions que vous avez tous en ce moment. Je ne veux pas et je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je te jure que la pitié est ce qui a rendu Voldemort aussi sombre. Je ne veux pas non plus que vous en soyez chamboulés. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, même si vous aviez su. Et plus que tout, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez fait de telles choses. »

Pansy était silencieuse. Harry continua, regardant autour de lui un moment sans ses lunettes.

« Je t'aime bien, Pansy. Tu est correcte, pour une Serpentard. Ne change pas maintenant, ne ruine pas la… trêve, à défaut d'un autre terme, que nous avons établie au cours des derniers jours. »

Pansy sourit. « Je suppose que j'étais juste choqué que de telles choses aient pu t'arriver. Tu n'en as jamais laissé rien paraître, tu n'as jamais agi différemment. » Elle ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit. « J'imagine que c'est à mon tour de me confesser. Quand j'avais six ans, mais parents se sont séparés pendant deux ans. Pendant ce temps ma mère s'est remariée, mais c'était un homme horrible. Il abusait d'elle physiquement. Quand ma mère a voulu mettre un terme à leur mariage, il l'a menacé de la tuer. Draco a découvert ce qui en était et ses parents ont cherché mon père. Il est venu et nous a sauvé. Maman a voulu de lui à nouveau, après cela. »

Harry était quelque peu choqué. Il avait toujours pensé que les parents de la Mangemort n'étaient que des vulgaires démons abusifs en premier lieu, pas que leurs histoires étaient aussi compliquées. Pansy parlait toujours.

« Draco disait qu'il savait que quelque chose allait de travers parce que j'agissais différemment. Sa mère et la mienne sont meilleures amies alors quand il lui a raconté, elle est venu et lui a sorti les vers du nez, à ma mère. Elle fait toujours des cauchemars à ce propos, ma mère. Moi, je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup. C'est tout simplement surprenant que tu puisse encore croire au bien et tout ce qui va avec après avoir vécu tout ça. »

Harry soupira. « Et bien, je n'ai jamais été battu. Ce qu'ils ont fait était toujours psychologique, mais c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur de moi. C'était discriminatoire et mauvais, mais ils vivaient dans la crainte. Hermione est vraiment quelqu'un avec qui tu devrais parler. Non seulement a-t-elle certaines affinités avec les livres, mais elle est aussi très gentille. Mes amis sont au courant de la majeure partie de ce qui est arrivé, et ça aide beaucoup. Ron a juré beaucoup en l'apprenant et a imaginé plusieurs manières de tuer ma famille. et Hermione m'a expliqué leur situation. Allez-vous cesser votre campagne de publicité pour les sangs purs maintenant que vous n'avez plus à jouer le jeu avec Voldemort? »

Pansy sourit. « J'aimerais beaucoup. J'ai sérieusement besoin d'amies filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je peux avoir des conversations de filles avec Draco, Theo et Luis, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas pareil. »

Harry lui jeta un drôle de regard. « Des conversations de filles? Tu veux dire-? »

Pansy mit un doigt devant ses lèvres avant de regarder autour d'elle et de hocher la tête.

------------------------------------------

Harry était toujours abasourdi quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où on utilisait les Portauloin.

« Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. J'ai des potions à couver avant que les crétins que Albus appelle enfants ne reviennent. »

Lucius renifla royalement, si cela était possible. « Toi et tes potions, Severus. Tu passerais toutes heures du jour et de la nuit dans ton labo si nous te laissions le faire. »

Rogue s'était calmé quand Harry s'approcha. Oh Merlin! Il s'agirait d'un moment très rare si Rogue décidait à ce moment d'être désolé pour ce qui estarrivé à Harry. Ce dernier soupira puis se tourna vers lui.

« Professeur, cessez de vous comporter de manière… étrange. Le souci ne vous va pas bien quand il s'agit de moi. Je préfère que vous continuiez à m'haïr en paix, ou peu importe s'il s'agit de haine ou non. Mais si vous continuez à agir de manière bancale et maladroite, je vais devoir lancer un maléfice au prochain truc qui bouge. Tout ce que vous avez entendu là-dedans était déjà arrivé quand vous avez commencé à me détester, alors pourquoi cela serait-il différent maintenant? »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent alléger l'ambiance et Rogue ricana à l'idée qu'il puisse être inquiet pour Harry.

Le Portauloin s'activa et Harry sentit cette curieuse sensation au nombril avant qu'ils n'atterrissent tous là où il avait combattu deux Détraqueurs l'été précédent.

« Et bien, tout cela me donne de gais souvenirs de nuits froides et noires ainsi que de créatures démoniaques suceuses d'âmes! » dit Harry alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux.

Theo fit une grimage alors qu'il marchait sur un déchet. « Est-ce toujours aussi sale? »

Harry pouffa. « Tu me reposeras ta question lorsque nous serons sortis de cette ruelle. » Il pointa la rue.

Les adultes transformèrent leurs robes de sorciers en vêtements moldus et Harry devait prendre sur lui-même pour s'empêcher d'admirer Draco dans son jean foncé et son t-shirt argenté. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était difficile d'imaginer que Draco Malfoy n'était pas gay. Le fait que Harry ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt était un crédit ou une discrétisation à son intelligence.

Les Serpentards suivirent les Gryffondors jusqu'à Privet Drive, Blaise s'intéressant aux voitures, Pansy aux gens, et Theo aux bornes fontaines. Rogue se moquait des maisons moldues, tandis que Lucius et Draco observait les alentours avec un intérêt poli.

Sirius était demeuré étonnamment tranquille depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Ministère. Harry posa une main sur son bras en une question silencieuse.

« Je vais bien, Harry. Je suis simplement en colère. Comment ont-ils pu te faire ça? Je me rappelle de toi lorsque tu étais bébé. Tu ne pleurais jamais et tu faisais tout ce que Lily te demandais de faire. Comment ont-ils pu traiter de la sorte? »

Harry déglutit. Sirius pensait-il qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question? Qu'il se moquait du fait qu'il était aussi souvent mal traité alors que Dudley avait été élevé comme un roi?

« Te mettre en colère ne résoudra rien, cela ne fera que créer des problèmes supplémentaires. Tu me promets que tu ne blesseras personne, hein? S'il te plaît? »

Sirius passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules. « Je te le promets. Mais tu dois me montrer. »

Harry parut confus. « Te montrer quoi? »

« Ce placard. Tu dois me montrer l'endroit où ils t'enfermaient. »

Ils avaient atteint le numéro quatre avant que Harry n'ait pu répliquer et Remus avait cogné à la porte.

Ce fut Dudley qui ouvrit la porte. Il pâlit à la vue de Harry et des gens qui l'accompagnaient.

« Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais i-ici? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Je dois parler à Tante Petunia. Pouvons-nous entrer? »

« Qui est-ce, Duddlinouchet? » leur parvint la voix de Tante Petunia depuis la cuisine. Dudley courut vers elle, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

« Maman, c'est lui! C'est le fou! » cria Dudley et Harry tressaillit.

Sirius grogna, tout comme Remus. Pansy regarda fixement le garçon qui se recroquevillait derrière sa mère.

Cette dernière s'agrippa à Dudley. « Que voulez-vous? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Vernon sera là d'une minute à l'autre! »

Harry soupira. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Et je suis venu chercher mes affaires. Je ne reviendrai pas. Une fois que tu auras signé les papiers, je serai parti pour le mieux. »

« Bien! » vint la voix de Dudley, assourdie par le tablier de sa mère. « Je ne veux plus jamais voir de bizarroïdes comme toi! »

Sirius brilla. « Oh mais Dudley, nous sommes le mauvais genres de… bizarroïdes. Je te suggère de nous appeler sorciers ou bien mes amis ici présents risquent de ne pas savoir se contrôler. »

Harry roula des yeux à Sirius. « Je monte à ma chambre. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

Pansy approuva. « Je viens t'aider. »

Blaise, Theo et Draco acquiescèrent aussi. Sirius les arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers.

« Où est-il, Harry? » demanda-t-il. Harry ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

« Je suis juste au-dessus. » puis il remonta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du premier étage.

Au bout du couloir, Harry et compagnie s'arrêtèrent devant la plus petite chambre. La porte avait toujours son entrée pour chats ainsi que quatre serrures.

Pansy les toucha. « Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais enfermé dans ta chambre. » Harry haussa les épaules et toucha les serrures du bout des doigts. Elles s'ouvrirent.

Blaise regardait l'entrée pour chats. « Qu'est-ce qui entrait par là? » alors que Harry sortait un sac à dos de sa minuscule armoire.

« La nourriture. »

Draco regardait la fenêtre de la chambre. Après que Harry et les jumeaux Weasley eussent arrachés les barreaux, Oncle Vernon les avait simplement cimentés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Comment recevais-tu ton courrier? » demanda Draco d'un ton léger. Harry déposa son sac et s'approcha de la fenêtre. En l'ouvrant, il enleva le barreau qui paraissait le plus lâche.

« Hedwige passait par là. »

Le nez de Harry picotait encore plus depuis qu'il était aussi près de Draco, et la sensation se dispersait dans tout son corps.

Harry ressentit des sentiments tout à fait contradictoires lorsqu'il vit l'air qu'affichait Draco. Il se sentait tout à fait enchanté que Draco puisse éprouver de la colère envers sa famille et en même temps, il était triste que Draco sache tout cela à propos de son passé.

Pansy s'éclaircit la gorge et sortit les deux garçons de leurs pensées. Harry devint confus quand il vit le visage rosit de Draco.

Harry se retourna et marcha jusqu'à son lit. « Tous mes trucs importants se trouvent en dessous. »

Rapidement, Harry sortit son album de photos, sa cape d'invisibilité, son Éclair de Feu ainsi qu'une liasse de lettres de Ron et Hermione.

Draco prit la cape et sourit. « Je savais que tu en possédais une. C'était toi, ce jour-là, à Pré-au-lard. »

Harry sourit mystérieusement. « Peut-être. Bon, allons-y avant que Sirius ne commette vraiment un meurtre. »

Blaise fixa longuement le balai de Harry. « Pourrons-nous jouer un match de quidditch décent lorsque nous retournerons à Poudlard? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien sur. »

En bas, Remus retenait Sirius par le bras.

« J'ai quasiment du l'enfermer dans ton placard quand il l'a vu. »

Harry regarda Sirius. « Nous avions un accord. Les papiers sont-ils signés? »

Lucius acquiesça. « Ils ont été envoyé au Ministère. »

Harry approuva. « Allons-y. »

Harry se libéra enfin de son passé, avançant vers un futur qu'il espérait plus heureux.

------------------------------------------

(1) La blague est plus drôle en anglais… Tenez, je vous la mets ici :

_"Are you serious?" Harry asked._

_"Yes." said Sirius befor__e pausing. "I mean, not only am I Sir-i-us but I'm ser-i-ous. Wait! That isn't right either.."_


End file.
